The Shadow Races The Light
by Tsutabon
Summary: Kylo Ren awakens after Starkiller to learn that his fate is no longer his own. He is cast aside by Snoke, but finding his way in through the darkside by another teacher. Loyalty is split while fate is questioned. Will the darkness triumph over both, or will the light finally take what belongs. A life that was meant to be, and a life that was made to be. Poe x O.C. & Kylo x O.C.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes:**

Hi guys! This is my very first Star Wars fanfic, and I hope that you enjoy the ride. If you like what you're reading please give a review, a follow, a favorite or a watch. I'm not demanding it, just asking that you keep yourself in the loop of the story if you're enjoying it. Anyways, enjoy.

 **Title:** The Shadow Races The Light

 **Characters/Pairings:** Kylo Ren X OC  & Poe X OC

 **Timeline:** Takes place after The Force Awakens.

 **Author:** Tsutabon, or a person who wrote alot of Dragon age smut, but needs another cathartic outlet.

* * *

 **Darkness.**

It settled over him like a blanket, his mind only remembering the cold that surrounded him. Feeling the wind whip in his face as the snow moved. He could feel the warmth pull away from him. Feeling as if his own life was disappearing.

 **He would die here in the cold blanket of the snow.**

The darkness that he so fondly remembered faded, alarmingly pulling him into the light of the world.

Ren opened his eyes, looking into the bright light in the medical room. His eyes adjusted, the brightness no longer his focus as he looked above. Hearing the angered voice of General Hux from the door.

" Beaten again by a girl."

He could sense the tenseness and annoyance in his voice,

"Now Starkiller Base is destroyed because of you. "

He sensed the anger now rising in the General, he turned away, focusing on anything other than the General's increasing annoyance and anger. His hand reached up, feeling the bacta bandage on his skin.

"You're lucky, it will only be a scar."

Hux spoke again, reminding him just how lucky he is to still be alive, regardless of the scar.

"I was.."

Ren stumbled in his words, forgetting what had happened for the moment, how had he got here? Where were they?

"Supreme Leader Snoke.."

Hux walked closer to the operating table as Ren began to slowly push himself from the cold metal surface.

"He commanded that we pick you up before Starkiller was destroyed."

Ren felt his leg throb, remembering the fight between him and Rey, how he moved on the offensive, his saber swinging intent on stopping the resistance. He could feel the earth move beneath him as the base began to crumble, the snow blowing violently. He had offered to teach her the ways of the force, and in turn she unleashed it's potential.

She sent him back, her strikes hard and precise, each passing moment she moved faster on the offensive. Until her saber swung up, scaring him instantly. He looked back on it now, finding himself lucky that the blade missed his eye.

"Any word from The Supreme Leader?"

Ren spoke, moving his legs over the table, lowering his feet onto the floor.

"He wishes to speak with you."

Hux crossed his arms, looking at Ren stumble to his feet, his hand still bracing against the table, the other pressing against his temple.

"Of course…"

Ren felt the disappointment well up within himself. Snoke could feel it, he knew that it would stretch across the force to him. This was something he was dreading, failure. He failed to find the map leading to Skywalker, he failed to get the droid, to stop the girl, he let Starkiller base be destroyed.

He worried now that his master would sense his failure, and be lost within it. He knew that this wouldn't end well for him, as disappointment never ended well for failed apprentices.

He gathered himself back up as he settled himself down. He was becoming too lost within himself, within his fear. Something that he knew that he needed to control. But this wasn't the time to focus on such things.

His hands reached for his helm, protecting his image, and separating himself even further from those occupying the ship. He felt the heavy metal begin to weigh him down, as heavy as his mind. But he had to move forward, Snoke had requested him, and in turn he had to comply.

The hallways were long, the silence was tense. Those that did walk past seemed even more sullen than before. Now that Starkiller had been lost, The First Order had lost a very important piece in the fight. Ren knew that, and knew that they would find him responsible. But he was an apprentice to Supreme leader Snoke. His mission was above the first order, and above the military that occupied.

He stilled the nervousness within himself as they moved towards the communication center. He knew Snoke would be waiting for them in there, waiting to chastise him. But he had to be prepared for any of the decisions that Snoke had for him.

Hux stood behind him in silence as the door opened, the holographic image of Snoke sitting in this makeshift throne awaited them. It wasn't the same height as the previous version was back at Starkiller. But this would do to convey his words and his image.

" Kylo Ren…"

He heard his name spoken in that same cold and calculated voice. Almost as if planning each word carefully, not to incite any fear. Each word to ensure that it was heard, and was considered before anything happened.

"Master.."

Ren spoke as he walked forward, the door shutting behind them. He looked at the image before him in the center of the room, He stood the same height as him, making him seem as if he was a person. Something not to fear, but instead the master that has so far taught him everything that he needed to learn about the dark side of the force.

"Kylo Ren…"

His name was getting drawn out again, how Snoke drew out his name he knew that this was bad news for him. He feared suddenly that wearing his mask would do nothing more than make his connection to his master worse, his feelings and face would betray him regardless.

Ren pulled his helm from his head, setting the heavy metal to the side beside the communications He would no longer hide his emotions from the decision his master would make.

"Yes, Master."

Ren bowed his head, wincing in pain as he felt the pain run through his leg and emanate from the scar.

" You have been beaten. The First Order has been beaten, and here you are scarred from your fight with a girl. "

Ren took insult to the comment, pulling his head up from his reflexive bow,

"Not just any girl Supreme Leader. The force is strong in her."

Snoke turned his head towards Ren, a sneer spreading across his face in judgement,

"Indeed, not just any girl. A girl who bested you with no training with lightsabers, or with the force and she defeated you. She scarred you, her and her resistance destroyed our base."

Snoke's finger began to point accusingly.

"After we destroyed The New Republic. Millions, no billions dead because of our base."

Ren tried to argue the importance of the work that they had accomplished. Clutching his fist as he spoke.

"But we are no closer to finding Skywalker."

Hux spoke in the background, stepping forward,

"We took the girl and received no new information regarding the whereabouts of Skywalker. Instead she escaped by forcing the troopers mind. She escaped by simply uttering words."

Ren gritted his teeth, angered by Hux and his need to be apart of every conversation,

"I can force your mind too Hux, would you like to see an example?"

He turned quickly, his hand prepared to push the General.

"Kylo Ren."

He heard Snoke speak again, turning Ren's attention from Hux to the holograph.

"You are too consumed by your anger, by your fear, by disappointment. These are not your strengths, but are instead your weaknesses."

"Master?"

Ren suddenly was consumed by the negatives that Snoke just put forward. His anger began to rise as did his fear when he assumed the worst now. He was no longer worthy of the dark side. After all that he had committed, he was no longer worthy, he killed his father to pull away from the light. To no longer feel it's call and now here he stood, feeling the very fear that he couldn't control.

" I warned you Kylo Ren, I warned you about the power of the dark side, and here you stand. You took a chance, and here I will reward you."

Ren's eyes opened in shock as he looked at Snoke,

"Reward, Master?"

The fear began to slowly disappear, knowing now that he wasn't going to lose his apprenticeship with the Supreme Leader, that he wasn't going to die for his mistakes.

"Yes, Kylo Ren. I have sent you someone, someone who is versed in the struggle that you are feeling."

Snoke waved his arm from the holograph, beckoning the darkness forward.

"Master.."

Ren turned his head as he looked at the approaching black figure that seemed to lurk in the shadows, avoiding the light, avoiding eyes.

Ren looked to Hux to see his face seem unmoved, he had known this dark specter stood in here, awaited for them to be with The Supreme Leader. Hux turned to Ren, feigning ignorance,

"I swear Ren, I did not know."

He could feel the anger well up inside of him. He could control himself, his emotions, his anger and rage. It was his strength, his power with the dark side. It is was connected him to the force. He seemed to look over the figure, his eyes trying to connect with the darkened visage before him.

He looked over the long sleeves that covered the arms, getting no determination of muscle or mass. The gloves that covered smaller hands, a long tunic covering to mid thigh, the cut running high. Black pants underneath with boots and shin guards. He noticed the hood and small cloak that covered the shoulders. Hiding all identity underneath that hood, the black marking across the face like a representation of silence.

He briefly saw eyes from within the hood, brown. Brightened by the light that shown in the room. Anything more and he couldn't judge for himself. The silent specter remained a mystery to them both.

Hux turned to look at the figure that stood there, his eyes silently raking over the person that stood silent among them, making his own mental evaluation of who stood with them.

"Master?"

Ren looked back to the holograph, ready to argue his position,

"I need no teacher, no guide in this. _You_ are my master."

Snoke gripped the throne he sat upon, her body lurching forward slowly,

"After what you have done, after all you have failed I should abandon you as my apprentice."

His words were dripping with anger as he spoke, sending all his feeling of disappointment to Ren over the force bond that connected them.

"But, I was swayed by the words of you teacher. Step forward, and meet your pupil."

Ren looked to the figure step forwards, moving past him and Hux as it bowed courteously to Snoke.

"Thank you master."

The voice was still quiet, wishing not to be heard, wishing not to be given away. He watched as the figure turned, towards him, looking directly at his face.

"Kylo Ren-"

Ren could feel those bright brown eyes staring into him, pushing towards his mind. He began to feel the force against him, like it had when Rey used her new found abilities to push into his mind. He looked over the silent figure, it's hands wavering grabbing the scarf covering the face.

"This will be your teacher-"

He felt the dread wash over him as he felt the concentration of power push over him like a wave. He watched as the other hand moved towards the hood, fingers gripping the fabric hiding identity.

"Cassiopeia-"

Ren could feel the wave of anger push him over as he looked upon the face of his new teacher. A woman.

"Master."

He spoke through gritted teeth. Feeling his head bow down as the rest of his body was weighted, pushed against his limit as his knees buckled.

"Ah."

He heard her finally speak, her mind forcing him into submission.

"Supreme Leader Snoke has thought about this decision Kylo Ren."

She slowly began to pace around him, her eyes flicking between Ren and Hux. Standing there in surprise, but also enjoying the view before him.

"The Supreme Leader has sent me here to teach you, to-"

Her hand gently waved in circles, as if trying to pull the words from thin air.

Her mind let go of Ren, causing him to reel back, his body aching from the pressure she placed upon him. He stood back up quickly, holding his lightsaber in his hand. Waiting for her to make the first move, his rage boiled over, a Sith..

" Expedite your training."

She looked into his defying eyes, her lips pulling into the gentlest smile, almost as if she enjoyed exercising her powers on others. Ren looked upon her features, expecting the worst if sent from Snoke. But she was human like him, her height only inches below his, which he suspected came from her boots.

All Sith he had ever known were pale, withered ideas of the people that they once were. But she stood there, her skin a light hint of brown, as if she had been touched by the sun on more than one occasion. Her hair spilled out in dark brown curls that moved past her shoulders, hiding beneath her small cloak that moved mid back.

His eyes looked into her's, the bright brown lightened by golden flakes around the iris. He could already see the Sith within those eyes, perhaps she was truly a master, and could muster the yellow and red rimmed eyes of the Sith. He had heard stories of the Sith only changing their colors by unleashing the darkness of the force. But after her exercising of power, it didn't seem to even scratch the surface of what she could unleash.

She looked almost normal, she had freckles on the bridge of her nose. Making her seem more innocent and childlike in appearance, but he already learned that was deceiving. She hid her power, and who she really was in her appearance, in her youthful look. Her face was heart shaped, her lips full and always in a state of tight lipped concentration. The smile he had seen was only for show, and possibly out of sadism. His eyes hovered on the small mole that stood above her lips, only drawing attention to them more.

He didn't like her, and he was sure there would be no benefit from her teaching.

"We will start tomorrow Kylo Ren. You should meditate on what your powers are and strengthen them. I will test their limits tomorrow, as instructed by Supreme Leader Snoke."

She turned halfway to the image of Snoke, nodding gently, and him responding in kind.

"Master-"

He looked at Cassiopeia, her eyebrow raised in question, hoping he'd correct himself.

"Supreme Leader.."

Ren tried again as he tried to gain his favor again.

"I do not need a teacher, you are my true teacher. You have taught me everything I know of the Dark Side."

Snoke held up his hand stopping the apprentice,

"And she will show you more than I can from this distance."

Snoke bent forward in his throne, hands digging into the arm rests as he spoke,

"After all-"

Ren looked up at her, Cassiopeia's lips were pulled again into a smile, this one more filled with pride than anything. He noticed then that her eyes had the red rim around them, hiding the full extent of the dark side of the force. His eyes quickly pulled away turning to Snoke, a Sith he would be trained by a Sith.

"-I trained her myself-"


	2. Chapter 2

Snoke spoke his final work ringing in his ear,

"-I trained her myself-"

Ren's mind felt as if it snapped, as if all his reality had come crashing down. She was once Snoke's apprentice, _HER_ , the red rimmed eyed devil that stood there in front of him. Expecting him to accept her at his new master, as his teacher. Ren wished to speak, to scream, to yell, to drive his lightsaber into the communications panel. It was the first moment in a long time that going home seemed like the best idea.

But despite his feelings, he looked up at Snoke, his former Master, so sure in his decisions, so wise in his thoughts. If he knew that Cassiopeia would be the best teacher for him then he must trust his Master's decision.

He held back his rage, if only for now nodding at the hologram of Snoke, his body relaxing back into the throne. He could sense his begrudging acceptance of his new Master through the force. This move would make the dark side of the force stronger, for them all.

"Of course, Supreme Leader."

Ren bowed his head, his eyes closing as he heard the only form of praise he's heard all day.

"Good Kylo Ren, you will be in the best of hands."

With those final words the communication was cut, Ren could sense the silent conversation between Cassiopeia and Snoke, but had no privilege to listen in.

In the silence he felt himself grow tense in the darkness. Hux stood there looking at Ren as he tried to process his new situation.

"Kylo Ren.."

His head turned up as he looked to Cassiopeia, her eyes no longer rimmed red, but were still the bright brown they were before.

"Yes, Master?"

He spoke, the words struggling to leave his mouth. Years of dedication to Snoke and it had to end this way.

" We will start early in the morning, meditate on your conscious and on your strengths."

She waved at Hux, ushering him to leave. The General nodded, turning towards the door, leaving the communication room to Ren and his new Master.

Ren's feet began to move in response, moving while Cassiopeia moved towards the Communication Panel, her hand grasping the helmet that Ren left there,

"Kylo Ren."

She spoke, looking towards the Apprentice.

He turned, hearing his name but not enjoying the moment,

"Yes Master?"

He spoke, his words indifferent, unwavering and cold. He did not appreciate this rejection.

She held out the helmet, looking him in the eyes,

"You will see in time Kylo Ren, that this was the best decision."

His hand held out, grabbing the helmet from her hands.

"Thank you, Master."

He spoke before placing the helmet on his head, walking out the door he separated himself from The First Order now, his distance could be his only saving grace.

Ren felt the world as if it had turned on him, he was seething behind the helmet, his rage would boil over, but he remembered her advice, ' _Meditate on your conscious and on your strengths.'_ The hallways felt longer and longer as his rage began to descend upon him, making him feel as if blinded.

When his hand pressed against the door he felt as if it took forever for privacy. He walked through the halls, those who roamed it avoiding him at all costs now. He worried they no longer feared him, but instead lost all respect for him. He felt a lump in his throat as he thought of that, Starkiller Base was a large part of The First Order, something that he knew he may not reconcile for a time being.

He pulled the helmet from his head, his hair unkempt as he set the heavy helmet down with a loud thud on an end table. He looked around his room, the cold metal, the dark colors and lights all spoke to him of his unending battle between light and dark. Of his decisions, and how they will continue to affect him.

He focused again on his new Masters advice, ' _Meditate'_ it was something he had done, but only when he felt the pull to the light. When he needed to talk to his grandfather, Darth Vader.

It would cause him to only focus on the anger, on the determination, and one his Uncle Luke's words,

 _"There's too much Vader in him."_

He hated that Luke never gave him the chance he deserved as his nephew. That he judged him so early in the training. So then how could he have been so surprised when he found out that he had been betrayed by his nephew?

"Forgive me."

He remembered saying in the pouring rain, his lightsaber drawn, prepared for the killing blow.

Ren grimaced at the memories, he didn't want to remember them, they would be useless now. All they did was serve his hate and anger, let it flow into him like a river into the sea. He clenched his teeth, all the anger that welled up inside of him today would pour out.

He yelled, feeling the force within him move as he knocked his helmet from the table, knocking it across the room. He felt himself pace as he tried to draw himself in, desperate for reprieve. He grabbed his lightsaber, wishing to tear his room apart with the blade, but resisted, feeling the force move in it's balance.

He could feel the delicacy of the force move, the scales tipping in his direction. Moving him towards his ultimate goal, his grandfather's goal. No more Jedi's.

He could feel Snoke trying to pull him away from his anger, knowing that his rage could be both his greatest strength and weakness. Ren turned to the window, looking out into the vast darkness of space. He looked into the distance at all the lights that shone, the smallest amounts of light in the vacuum of emptiness. The light seemed to distant now, his gloved hands gripped the the metal sill, calming himself, letting his mind sit instead.

 _Meditate._

He felt himself grow weary of the day, of the events and of what transpired. He remembered so much in yet so little now, that he had no real recollection of time. How long was he out? How long has it been since Starkiller? Questions began to boil over and serve as a reminder to him of his failure. But this day would end, it needed to, hoping instead this was nothing more than a strange dream.

His eyes closed, wishing to be pulled into the very darkness that he craved so much.

* * *

The hallways reverberated with the sounds of heels clicking against the metal floor. Bodies moved to the side as they looked at the newly cloaked figure walking through the halls. The curved lightsaber dangling off the belt, whispers rang in the silence that surrounded them.

The hand gently ran out along the metal wall, the hood and scarf hiding her identity. remembering the concern that Snoke had spoken to her earlier, the concern and suspicion running through her,

" _There is someone on board, who is not who they say they are Cassiopeia."_

Her eyes looked over General Hux who stood in the distance, speaking softly to another officer.

" _Stay hidden, until we can find who is leaking information to the resistance."_

Her eyes closed, feeling the dark side of the force come to her, feeling the scales tip in their direction again. Her hands pulled the hood further over her head, hiding herself more as she walked through the halls, closing the distance between her and her room.

Her hand rested on the panel, opening the door to her room. She paused, staring at the single bed and table that sat in the room. Her eyes slowly closed, feeling weary for the long day that stood behind her.

She turned to the door, her eyes catching Hux walk by. His combed red hair and black uniform making him stand out more. He turned his head as he walked by, both their eyes connecting as he passed. He slowly nodded, knowing her mission within The First Order.

Her finger pressed the panel, closing the door as Hux passed. Wishing only for the silence that she needed. She pulled the scarf from her face, unbuttoning the cloak from her shoulders. The room felt small, but after years of traveling in confined spaces this seemed like more than enough room. She threw down the black clothes onto the table, her gloves resting next as her fingers gently rubbed her eyes. Remembering her years of service and dedication.

It felt like ages since she was Snoke's apprentice, but those ages had tempered her into what she was now. The first real Sith Master, to train her own apprentice.

She breathed deeply, rolling her neck from side to side, feeling the bones pop and the muscles stretch. Tomorrow would be one of the longest days of her life.

She had suppressed all the feelings that she felt in that communications room. Only showing the face that Snoke wanted to see, the face of a master, of a teacher. She let her breath drag long as she pulled the tunic over her head, feeling the cold spread against her skin, causing her skin to shiver. She drew back on her words to Kylo Ren,

' _Meditate'_.

She felt the cold of the metal against her bare feet as she looked out at space. Her mind now focusing, looking out into space, helping her focus her abilities. Tomorrow she would need her strength.

* * *

Kylo Ren walked through the hallways, the helm on his face, his pace set as he moved forward. He had to make what was best of this situation. Regardless of his personal feelings now. He headed towards the room that Snoke used to train him in, one that he felt was closest to the dark side, one that would help him channel the power.

When he opened the door the lights were low, he looked out into space, noticing the settling feeling wash over him. He looked into the darkness to find his new teacher sitting on the floor, her head bowed, deep in meditation. He shut the door behind him thinking to himself. Plotting now more than ever.

She was deep in the darkness, her mind not present. He could end it, he could be free of his new teacher already. Snoke would then have no other reason than to accept him back. He could feel his hand reaching for his lightsaber, prepared to move himself closer to the dark side.

"Kylo Ren.."

He heard her speak, her voice throwing him off,

"You are beginning to think like a Sith." He looked aghast, taken back by her. How did she know?

"Master?"

He spoke, trying to feign ignorance to her, but her hand held up. Silencing him instantly.

" When you meditate, you can feel the balance of the force-"

She breathed deeply, her hands turning upwards,

" The moment you stepped into this room, the force began to balance back out. By eliminating me you would be tipping the scales back into balance, inadvertently of course."

Ren felt his jaw clench in defiance, expecting her to force push him but was met instead with silent patience. Her eyes opened, those brown eyes now shone like cold depths as her body stilled,

"Sit Kylo Ren."

Her head nodded out in front of her to the empty space in front of her. He had no other option but to listen to his new master.

He sat down, his knees aching as he rested himself, he was not 100% recovered yet.

"Remove your helmet."

She spoke slowly, not wishing to overwhelm her new apprentice. His hand wavered as they felt for the heavy metal, releasing it slowly.

Her eyes never moved as he pulled the helm over his head, setting it beside him. He felt the sting reach from his brow to his cheek. The bandage had been changed, but the stinging wouldn't subside.

She reached across, her fingers running across the bandage on his face. He winced internally, not wishing to express it outside, she looked over his face as her fingers moved. Taking in each nerve that moved, how his pupil would widen in pain. She would understand her apprentice now, in all his emotions.

Her fingers pulled away, after seeking the information that she needed, knowing now what to seek when looking for hidden pain. Ren looked on in confusion, his body trying hard not to pull back when she touched him. Snoke was always distant, physically and emotionally. It was a different approach than what he was used to, and it made him uncomfortable.

" The light side of the force has marked you."

She spoke, her hands resting on her knees as she looked back him,

"The light side marks every dark force user. As we mark them back. Darth Vader marked Skywalker, Kenobi marked Vader. It is an endless cycle of retribution and vengeance."

Her words were calculated, sensing the defeat that he felt within himself after being beaten by Rey.

" You are not complete-"

She pulled his attention back with his words, almost as if sensing the force within him.

" You struggle with the light, it's pull beckoning you back. I will teach you how to ignore it, how to suppress it."

He felt a wave of what he assumed was joy wash over him. The struggle between the light and the dark within him was threatening to destroy him, to tear him apart. He was too much like Vader, but he was not him.

"But first-"

She spoke looking over him, the wave of relief drained from him, as he expected the worst. But she didn't look harsh, her eyes stayed inquisitive, like dark depths searching through his soul to find the man he wanted to become.

Her head turned, eyes looked down at his hands as she spoke,

"Remove your gloves."


	3. Chapter 3

Ren looked across at her with suspicion. Why would she need his gloves? He was beginning to question the training methods of his new Master. Someone who was just touching his bandage, talking about scars upon both side of the force. Suddenly he was questioning Supreme Leader's wise decision.

"Gloves."

She said, almost as if she was chastising him for his behavior. His hands gripped the other, pulling the gloves from his hands, setting them in her hands with some amount of force. She gathered the gloves, setting them beside her as she looked at her student.

Ren felt his legs ache as he sat with his legs crossed. He remembered all the time he spent meditating with Luke, all that time he spent with his legs falling asleep and his back aching. His mind was wandering through old memories, the doubt that his uncle had felt during his training.

"Clear your mind Kylo Ren."

Her hands rested on her knees as she breathed in,

"Memories are only a reflection of your past, as long as you hold onto them you will be cut off from your true potential."

He could feel the annoyance run through him, reminding him of the words that his uncle would speak.

' _He's too much like Vader.'_

He felt his hand clench on his knees forcing him to stand up.

"Why should I?"

He had felt this way before, the expectations of patience. All that meditation and it felt like he still was fighting the light, he was still fighting himself. He couldn't push past the memories, it was his fuel, his anger.

"Kylo Ren.."

Show spoke calmly, her eyes closed to him as she kept her voice steady,

"You cannot move truly to the dark side unless you let go of your past."

"I cannot-"

He began to pace,

"My master abandons me, then places me in _your_ care. All these years of training and nothing comes from it but disappointment."

Her eyes remained closed, her hands still on her knees,

"How do you intend to do to correct this? Killing me would only put yourself to death, Skywalker or not you would ruin everything that Snoke has planned."

Ren kept pacing, still unable to quell his anger. All those times he felt unequal, those times he felt unworthy. Those moments of near success gone. He was losing himself to the dark side, but not the dark side that he wanted.

"Calm yourself Kylo Ren."

She spoke, her eyes slowly opening, She could feel the darkness within him spread, Pulling her over to the dark side, feeling it's power within his hate and inadequacies.

Ren turned to look at her, her eyes now yellow with red rims, She had mastered the dark side, he knew she had. But in his presence, in his anger he would draw upon it, He could feel the force pull through him, feeling it reach out like blackened tendrils. His hand rose, feeling himself bend the metal around him, he was on a destructive path.

"Calm. Your. Self."

She spoke again, her voice no longer calm, instead taking a threatening tone as her hands slowly began to move up her knee.

"You have mastered the dark side, you-"

He began to stammer,

"Your eyes like a Sith. In yet you tell _ME_ to be calm. I have trained for years, I am a Skywalker!"

He could hear the pipes hiss within the wall as it began to slowly bow.

"This darkness, lives in _me_. Not you."

With that he felt the force in his body, grabbing his arms pulling them in,

* * *

"You petulant _CHILD!"_

She spoke. One arm extended to him, the other pushing the wall back in place.

"You speak of darkness you do not even know. Your uncle abandons you, your parent's abandon you. Your master abandons you and that warrants you to act like an impish brat?"

She threw his body across the room, his back hitting the wall as her hand pressed the wall back into place.

"That warrants you to destroy everything The First Order has worked hard to create? Everything Snoke has created?"

She began to pull him up the wall, the immediate threat of being jettisoned out into space now gone.

"You know nothing of darkness, nothing of fear, or abandonment."

Her eyes were filled with such anger, more than Ren had expected.

" You touch only the surface of anger and that has limited you."

He began to feel as if the air was being pulled out of him, suddenly fearful.

She was losing herself to the dark side again. Something that Snoke had talked to her about for years. Something he tried so hard to instill. She had the balance that Kylo Ren has, that balance between the light and the darkness. But she began to drift to the darkness, and in time she consumed herself to it, becoming no longer a balanced center, but instead a Sith.

The memories came across her, remembering all the times she lost control, it hit her like a wave. She breathed deep, closing her eyes as she let go of Ren, his body falling to the ground. He breathed deep, his hands resting against the cold metal floor.

"Now.."

She looked down at him, his eyes turning up to see her eyes returned back to their brown color.

"If you're done with your tantrum. We have meditating to do."

She turned back around, sitting back down on her mat, reconnecting with the force around her. Her breath began to slow as she forced herself to calm down, she was a Master now...And her actions would reflect as such.

* * *

Ren grasped his chest, feeling the air back in his lungs, the fear washing away as he moved slowly across the floor, he sat down across from her, giving new respect to his master. He sat in uncomfortable silence, his legs crossing again, he had expected worse from her, just as he felt from Snoke. Something he was now curious about, why did she hold herself back, being a true master of the dark side.

Ren could remember the force lightning behind all the angered words. The questioning as his body would flex in response. It was something he knew that Snoke used as corrective action, but lately he had resorted instead of Kylo Ren's own disappointment instead. Knowing now that the boy would do more damage to himself than he could.

Her voice broke the silence that stretched between them as Ren tried to push the thoughts out of his mind, instead trying to focus on the force that surrounded them. He could feel the delicate balance that now tipped in their favor, feeling perhaps the change of history as well.

"How did you become force connected with Snoke?"

Ren felt alarmed by the question, pulling himself from his newly calmed demeanor.

"What?"

He stop, looking at her.

"How did Snoke force himself into your mind?"

She held out her hand, looking to him.

"How did he force your connection?"

Ren looked at her still, expecting the worse she was his apprentice, and in turn she knew the same things that Snoke knew, he hoped only that she didn't have the same reactionary technique that he did.

"Take it."

She spoke, trying to calm the storm that was Kylo Ren's mind.

"I assure Kylo Ren, this is no trick. Unlike my master-"

She stammered, remembering the feel of having her mind forcefully probed.

"Unlike Supreme Leader Snoke. I would rather leave the force connection up to my apprentice."

Ren looked at her, his hand wavering. She was showing incredible amount of trust towards him. Perhaps the only person who had ever showed him that much trust before. He felt for his whole life starved for attention, his mother was too dedicated to the resistance, and his father spent all his time in space smuggling. He felt that twinge of loneliness within Rey when he interrogated her. The same amount of starved attention.

"And if I don't?"

Ren looked at her hand, his eyes looking back up into her's expecting her mood to sour.

"Then that is your decision."

Her hand turned away, not expecting Kylo Ren to so easily accept her hand like that. Not after what she had done, she felt it would take time to earn such trust.

Ren watched as her hand pulled away, feeling the extent of his own loneliness. Watching that only hand of friendship, of trust, and possibly respect retreat away from him because of his words. He felt like his uncle was right this whole time, He did have too much Vader in him. How else could he live?

"Know this Kylo ren.."

He looked back up, not expecting her to hold his attention,

"I will not repeat my master's mistake. I will not force the connection upon you."

She turned, looking back at his gloves,

"Once is enough for either of us."

Her hand reached out for the gloves, feeling the cool leather on her skin as she pulled them up,

"Here."

She spoke, holding them out for him. Allowing him to close any connection between them as force users.

"No."

He spoke, instead grabbing her hand, gently pulling it down, discarding the gloves to the side.

Her intentions were unknown, she was almost like an enigma wrapped in the form of a human. Her brown hair spilled out past her shoulders, long loose curls, she still looked too young to be a master of the dark side. How much older could she truly be? Did Snoke train her sooner? The same time as him? Was she a quick study, or did she struggle for years? He suddenly wanted to know everything, and he knew his answers could only be found through the force and it's connection.

She nodded, taking that trust and using it to create a connection.

"Breath Kylo Ren."

She spoke, trying to make the process as painless as possible. He only remember forced connections and the pain that they could bring. His mind began to fog, as he felt himself be pulled, bridging between them both they sat in silence in the darkened room. Listening to only each other's deep breaths.

As their connection grew Ren's eyes closed, feeling the expanse between them now. Ren knew that only one force user could push, or pull. But he didn't feel inclined to anymore.

He felt as if he was welcomed into their shared space, as if they inhabited one mind now he could sense that she was trying to lead him. He could hear the words she spoke earlier,

' _How did Snoke force himself into your mind?_ '

He could feel puzzlement in the question, her words rather cryptic to be asking right off the bat. he suspected that she understood the feeling. The pain that would engulf you when the connection is forced.

It had happened with Rey, when he tried to probe her mind for answers, but he did not expect the resistance that he found there. It was easier for Poe, not being a force user made it easier to extract information without the risk of a forced connection.

He felt a jolt run through him, feeling as if his hand was being led. He felt as if he was deep in water, his body felt weightless as he moved, looking at the vague memories through a glassy reflection. The brightness of the memories, the pure vividness of them were startling. But it was one, that he felt himself being led to. One that he felt was the most important.

' _How did he force your connection?'_

Ren could feel the world flex and bow around him, the sounds echoing as he felt the memory.

His eyes focused as he looked upon golden hair in the sunlight. Surrounded by old columns and overgrown vines. He looked up to see the familiar faces of his mother's adoptive parent's

"Bail….Breha.."

He felt the words pulled from his lips, he had never revered his mother's adoptive parent's. They knew she was a Skywalker, but they took her from her potential and even her destiny. Only to make her into a Rebel Princess, and a resistance General.

Her hand gently brushed off the rubble that collected on the statue, fingers running over the wreaths and flowers that were laid at the feet of the statue.

"You're mother was a Rebel?"

He shouldn't be surprised, his mother was one as well. His uncle was one, his father was one. Everyone at that time was a rebel it seemed, the Galactic Empire was a force to be reckoned with, and after Alderaan, it was no surprise that it came to an end.

She turned to look at Leia , noticing the new queen. She bowed her head respectfully before turning back to the statue, the remnants of the Alderaanian empire, royalty had died that day, leaving only the sad reminders of their people, strewn across the galaxy.

He recollected the memories of this mother, how she felt about that day, how everyone felt about that day and the somber tone it carried.

He could see the hangar bays, hear the voices that spoke about his mother, her icy demeanor. How is unsettled people, and threw them off. But he looked to the blonde, her hands tightening packs as she placed them in her X-wing. Staring down at her packs, preparing to fly out, pulling away from the rebel base and join the rest of the fleet.

" _You were at my parent's memorial today. Did you too think I was too cold?"_

She turned to look at Leia, her eyes shining as if they threatened to burst with tears.

" _No my queen. You have just lost your family, your people, your culture."_

Her amber eyes turned up to his mother, Her words sent a chill through him, remembering now his mother's tales of the woman she called Evaan Verlaine.

" _I'm sorry my queen."_


	4. Chapter 4

She felt the connection between them end, she wanted to not overwhelm her new student with too much information. The fact that her mother knew his would be too much information for him to process. She opened her eyes to see Ren looking at her, his eyes piercing her's. Looking through the information that he was given.

Her mother, knew his. Did that mean that he knew her? Just how far did this connection stretch now? He was filled with endless questions that he didn't have the time to ask now. It had been a long day, and he knew that she could feel the same through their connection.

When he felt the memories split between them he was left with an empty longing . He couldn't just leave it at that, couldn't allow such a separation so easily, so quickly. But he could feel the exhaustion from her, he knew the force connection was exhausting. He had remembered the exhaustion that he felt when he he interrogated Rey.

He had no reason to drag this out, as much as he wanted to continue, he had to give her time. But the silence that continued to stretch out between the two of them was driving him crazy. He wanted to speak, to say something, but he didn't know what to say anymore. He spoke, without thought instead wanting to break the silence.

"Who was your father?"

He tried to not sound insensitive when he spoke to her, not knowing what was appropriate anymore.

"I don't know."

She looked back at him, turning her wrist to give Ren his gloves. He could feel the certainty in her as she spoke, she knew nothing of the man.

She began to pull her hand back, her fingers slipping from Ren's. He felt her skin leave his, the warmth that she brought to his skin reminded him of his own loneliness. He couldn't help it now, he felt the connection between them deepen as time drew on. He could feel his heart beat faster, suddenly missing the feel of her fingers.

She turned her head, turning away as she began to move. Ren reached out quickly, his hand grabbing her's.

She gasped, his actions throwing her off, the sheer quickness that he moved as he grabbed her wrist. Feeling him pull her wrist, pulling her closer.

"Kylo Re-"

She looked confused, feeling him get closer, feeling that connection deepen between them, something that he was finding intoxicating.

"What is your real name?"

Ren's hand dropped the gloves, his hand moving up her arm. Today he had learned so little about her, but he now felt as if he knew her his whole life.

"Kylo.."

She was taken aback by the brashness that he was speaking, taking her by surprise.

"Your name…"

He was only pulled further and further down his own sense of loneliness. He wanted to know so much, things that he pushed so far down inside that he couldn't let himself feel. He was consumed so far in his anger that no other options seemed possible.

She felt her chest tighten as her heart began to beat faster. She could feel the connection them stay strong as Ren's hand continued to move up to her shoulders, his hand resting in her hair.

"Kyra…"

Her eyes looked at his, her body trying to pull away as she felt Ren's emotions begin to spiral.

She looked at him, the nervousness tightening in her chest as Ren moved closer, almost as if a smile spread across his lips as he spoke,

"Kyra.."

He was lost now in the tide of emotions that began to spread between the both of them. She knew the risk of what a connection between some masters and apprentices could end. Respect, trust, and even unwitting love. But this wasn't something they needed, this was too close.

She began to panic, her hand holding out, keeping Ren in place as he looked to her in confusion,

"Kyra?"

She felt her throat tighten as she stilled the shiver that ran through her, he was now knowing too much. He was moving too quickly, he was feeling too much and in part she blamed it on herself. She had to reign in her emotions, her feelings and the nervousness that she felt.

"Kylo Ren."

She spoke, trying to remain neutral once again. Trying to be the master that Snoke expected her to be.

" Today has been a long day, I suggest that you return to your quarters. We will continue this another day."

She looked towards him as he pulled back, a sense of unknown shock running over him as he sat back.

"Of..Of course Master."

His hands grabbed the gloves from the floor, suddenly too self aware of his actions.

He rose to his feet, looking at her sitting on the floor, her eyes avoiding his as she tried to gain control once again. His words failed him as he tried to speak, instead pressing his lips together in silence.

She heard the door close, feeling the presence of Kylo Ren leave. She felt she could breathe again as he left. Feeling her chest heave as her hands moved up to her face.

She felt a shock run through her as she felt Snoke call to her, She quickly stood, grabbing her things, as she felt herself get pulled to the communications room.

As she left the room she turned to see General Hux move towards her,

"Supreme Leader Snoke would like to speak to you, and to Ren."

She gulped, fearing that their previous master felt what had transpired, she knew he would punish both of them swiftly if this was the real reason he was calling them.

She nodded as she looked to Hux,

"Of course General."

She turned around, moving towards the communications room, suddenly fearful of what would transpire now between the both of them.

Ren stood in the room, the darkness playing around him as he waited in silence. Looking at the figure of Snoke before him. He could feel the the worry touch him from across the force connection.

He heard the door open, turning quickly to see her standing there, the hood and scarf covering her face as she moved towards the image of Snoke.

"Master."

She spoke as she bowed to him, expecting the worst from him,

"Cassiopeia, we have received news regarding the Resistance and I will need you to be there."

She nodded, bowing her head,

"Of course Master. In which regards?"

Ren turned to her, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion suddenly wondering what she was speaking of.

"The New Republic is gone, the remaining Junior Senators will be gathering at the resistance base. You will go."

Ren could feel his chest tighten as he looked towards her,

' _You work for the Republic?'_

She breathed deeply, trying to steady herself as Ren questioned her as Snoke spoke.

"You will assess the situation of the Resistance, and of the new Jedi apprentice."

Ren turned towards Snoke,

"Skywalker is out of exile?"

Snoke turned his attention to Ren, trying not to feel disappointment as he spoke to his former apprentice,

"Skywalker has been rumored to be back from exile, Cassiopeia you will determine these facts to be true. If so, return with the information, but stay as long as you need. We don't need them to be suspicious."

She looked towards Ren,

' _I'm sorry'_

Her body turned back to Snoke, her eyes meeting with his figure.

" Of course my Master, your will is my duty."

She turned from him, bowing deeply to both as she moved began to move.

* * *

"Supreme Leader?"

Ren spoke as Snoke looked toward him, his main attention now gone.

"Kylo Ren-"

He spoke, thinking out his words properly.

"You."

His finger held up, pointing towards him,

"I can feel the connection between the two of you. You will push past it, your feelings, your compassion, your loneliness will be your downfall."

He felt as if these words were spoken before, only a repeat of the words.

"These things will not be our strength, but will instead for your greatest weakness."

He could feel himself in judgement to his words, knowing now that it was impossible to keep anything from the Supreme Leader.

"Answer me Kylo Ren, you will stop this. Do you hear me?"

Ren pulled the helmet from his head, looking at Snoke, knowing his previous master wished to see the conviction in his eyes as he spoke.

"Yes, Supreme Leader."

"Good."

Snoke spoke as he rested back into his throne, looking at his former apprentice.

He watched as the lights flickered, darkening the room, leaving Ren to stand in the darkness alone. Feeling the metal of his helmet in his hands.

"Kyra.."

He spoke her name, no longer confused as to who she was now. A Junior Senator, a double agent? Working between the Republic and the Sith. He suddenly understood now how Snoke would have found interest in her an apprentice. She was between both sides, just like him.

* * *

Her feet walked through the hallway, heading towards the hangar bay, feeling the tense confusion that spread within Ren. She could only feel his confusion give way to a sudden understanding.

"Captain."

She spoke looking over a stormtrooper

"Yes ma'am?"

The stormtrooper stepped forward, gun to his side as he spoke.

She looked over the rest of the troops in the bay, their bodies busy as they came and went committing to the business of The First Order.

"Is my personal transport ready?"

She spoke, knowing already that it was, Snoke was capable of these things.

"Yes, ma'am. It is ready for you. The First Order is grateful for serving Supreme Leader. We hope to see you soon."

She nodded, walking towards the transporter, preparing for her long flight back into space.

Ren sat in his room now, feeling the weight of her concern upon him, he felt that connection between them. He could still feel her hair, the warmth of her skin, the pace of his heart. He could feel the foolish feelings that Snoke had told him to forsake, the ones that didn't matter. He knew that these feelings weren't that of the Sith, and that they would only lead to ruin like they did to Darth Vader.

"Grandfather.."

He spoke, alone in his room only to memories and ideals.

"Show me the way, lead me from the light. Like you have."

He only remembered what was told to him by his Uncle about his grandfather. All that he had accomplished, albeit monstrous, had made him into a Sith, a true Sith.

"I feel the pull, always. Even now, I-"

He stammered, unsure of his words now.

"I wish to be apart of the dark side, to master it. But I fear I am not strong enough."

He felt the frustration wash over him. his new master was making progress, but now she had left under Snoke's orders.

' _Kyra'_

He felt himself say her name. Wondering more and more now of this double agent, this enigma that lived both lives.

He closed his eyes, feeling his connection with her as she moved, stepping forward, feeling her enter a separate docking bay. Looking at the small transporter that awaited her there. Privacy was key he knew to live two lives. Silence was the other. She remained silent in public amongst the crew on the ship. Knowing that her secret would only expose her further. He remembered what Snoke had told him, to drop his feelings, albeit new and to use what strength he truly had within him. The darkness that he felt was that of rage, and he would use that. He should use that, and commit them to the dark side. He had to commit now, more than ever, but he feared now that the seed planted within him could grow into the most stubborn weed.

Love, he always thought was a weed, but he could not say the word now. He should never say the word, never commit to the feeling. He should snuff that little burning ember within him that sparked hope within. It should be destroyed, for all it could do is burn within him and bring him to the light.

Her hands touched the controls gently, feeling the ship move on it's own, she set the coordinates. Knowing soon that she had to face some of the toughest challenges that she had encountered. Something that Snoke reminded her,

' _When you return to the republic, let your emotions take control. Snuff any doubt from opposing forces. Feel, all that you have held back.'_

She closed her eyes tightly, trying to hold herself together, she was a Junior Senator now, but when she would reach the Resistance base she would a real Senator, and if power be, she would become Chancellor.

For she was Kyra Verlaine.


	5. Chapter 5

Her hands moved over the buttons, feeling the cotton against her skin, shedding the darkside, shedding Cassiopeia and in turn becoming Kyra again. She bundled the dark cloth together, her eyes looking around the ship, her body settling to the feeling of her other life.

She ran her hands under the faucet, feeling the cold water on her skin as she splashed the water against her face, feeling the water slowly drip down her face.

She looked into the mirror to see her duality, feeling the darkside cross over into her, leaving the light dwindling in it's own darkness.

Ren rested his head against his pillow, staring up at the darkened metal of his room, feeling the heaviness of her emotions weight her now. He could see her face in that mirror, those brown eyes staring back at herself in question.

He watched her move in the mirror, as she patted the towel against her face, drying the water from her skin. She sighed as she looked at herself, her hands pulling her hair up, her hair ending up a messy bun.

He could feel the frustration that she felt as she looked at herself, shaking her head as she gave up on her efforts.

"Forget it.."

She said, her hand slowly pulling at her hair as she huffed.

He could see a blue shawl pull over her shoulders, the grey and blue mingling together, reminding him of stormy skies, or rough seas. He looked at her now, no longer at his new teacher, or his master. But instead as a woman, standing tall in adversity, in yet feeling her own weakness in her loneliness.

Ren could feel his eyes close, never wishing to break this connection.

Her hands wedged her black clothing inside an air vent, sealing it gently ensuring there would be no suspicions. Her hand reached out to her lightsaber, hiding it in another part of the ship. Trying to keep her identity secret among the Resistance, holding tight to her charade.

She heard the familiar beeps and chimes that she would hear when she entered the Hosnian system. She felt the emptiness, without even seeing it she could hear the silence that filled her. The feeling now haunting her, she didn't want to turn. But she had to, she had to make contact.

Her hands touched the communication panel, listening to all frequencies, hoping to hear something from the Resistance base still. Hoping that they haven't jumped ship to a new location.

Her eyes couldn't help but waver now, staring at once was Hosnian Prime, she remembered the planet and it's large cities, the expansive senate room. She knew that Ren was still with her in this moment, knowing the emotions she would feel would be too much to ignore.

He could see the large spires of buildings reaching up into the sky, the red haze in the air as the sun would set. He could see the distant memory and live it as if he was there.

He felt the cold metal under his hand as he looked out from the balcony, the height from the ground almost nauseating. He could feel a light breeze as he watched the sun set, the clamoring of life below him. This was her memories, her fondest times on the planet.

Ren could feel her turn away, her eyes no longer wishing to see what happened.

She sniffled, her hand resting on the communication module, wishing nothing more than to break the silence that now stretched.

"Resistance base. Resistance base. This is Kyra Verlaine. Please respond. "

The feeling would haunt her until the end of time. The feeling of empty space where there once was so many lives. The chatter, the noise and the laughter she could feel, all gone now. The once spark of light that pulled her back to the middle, that pulled her to balance now gone. Instead a grim reminder of her life now.

* * *

Rey felt the old stone beneath her feet as she moved through the resistance base. Her head peeked into the war room, her eyes looking over the people moving. Data pads in hand as they moved with importance and with may have destroyed Starkiller Base, but The First Order was still strong, and there were millions perhaps even billions of lives lost for that win.

She looked to see Leia standing there at the radar panel, her arms crossed over her chest. She looked at the movements on the panel, listening to the communications closely, not knowing what was friend or foe.

"General?"

Rey moved towards Leia, her mind elsewhere, she was taken aback as she looked at the new Jedi apprentice.

" Rey, I apologize I was somewhere else."

Her hand rested upon the back of her neck, rubbing the tense muscles.

"Was there something you wished to talk about?"

Rey could see just how tired she truly was. It had been a month since Starkiller, since Hosnian and there hasn't yet been a memorial service.

"Thinking about the memorial service?"

Rey asked, knowing that there was more on her mind than that.

She watched as Leia's hand pulled away from her tense muscles, instead focusing on the bridge of her nose. As if she just realized the importance of such a thing.

"Of course, yes..I forgot. We are currently waiting on all remaining Junior Senators to rendezvous here. Most have been accounted for, but we will give them another day if need be."

Rey nodded, knowing that the weight on the General's shoulders would become too much to bear.

"What happens if The First Order got them General?"

Rey didn't want to sound pessimistic, but politics weren't something she was versed in.

"Then-"

Leia looked back at the panel,

"Then they're as good as dead."

She turned away looking to her communication officer, his eyes shifting.

"What do you have officer?"

She moved forward, expecting him to tumble over his words.

"I'm sorry General, we've got a message coming inbound, it's full of static. We're having a hard time fixing it."

Leia looked to Rey, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion as Leia turned back to the panel.

"Let's listen to it."

Her hands rested on her hips as she looked to the panel, watching as the comm log was pulled in front.

"Resistance-Resistance-"

The static filled the air, the sound muffling anything else in the message.

"Can't we clear this up?"

Leia looked flabbergasted.

"We're trying, but the ship is still out of range, there's still disturbance out there. We won't get a complete message until it's closer."

The General looked around,

"Listen. I don't want to take any chances. If this is an enemy ship we need to take it out before it reaches here. So we need to send some fighters. Get a visual."

Poe turned, walking towards Leia,

"General then I volunteer for this mission."

Leia's smile was sad agreeing to his demands but not making much of it,

"Of course Poe, go."

She nodded off into the distance, watching as her best pilot left the room, running his way to the flight deck.

Leia could only cross her arms and wait for her men to tell her what they saw.

Poe pulled himself into his harness, tightening himself to his seat as his hands went over the pre-flight checks. He was ready just in case another fight was brought to them.

"This is Black Leader. Go for launch."

He shifted the mask, prepared to head straight out into conflict.

"Go Black Leader."

He heard General Organa say, giving him his needed move.

He felt his X-wing move forward, the heft of its movement, pushing back into him. He could hear BB-8 chirping behind him, reassuring his droid.

"General Organa wants us to make sure. I know it's a lot for us to do with little time, but we need to."

He flew over the clouds, hearing his radar beep in response as he closed the distance.

"5,000 meters and closing General."

Leia's hand braced against the communication panel,

"Good Black Leader. Keep moving, We'll be listening in, try to make contact and see if they're friendly."

She looked to Rey, seeing her body tense,

"If not, blow them out of the sky."

She nodded to the new Jedi that stood beside her, knowing her wariness since Starkiller.

Poe felt himself smile as he spoke back,

"Copy that General."

He continued to push his X-wing, communications lines open,

"Unknown ship, unknown ship. You are in restricted space, tell us your intentions."

He heard static on the other side, a jumbled mess of words leaking through. He repeated himself.

"Unknown ship, state your intentions of we will fire upon you."

The words slowly cleared.

"Resistance Base-This is-request your response."

"General?"

Poe spoke back, knowing they were all hearing him now.

"Get closer to that ship Black leader. We need to know who is piloting it."

"Copy that General. 3,000 meters. There's a lot of cloud coverage Ma'am. "

He would soar above one part of the clouds only to be within another hiding him and the other vessel so well.

"Unknown ship, state your business."

Poe was beginning to lose his diplomacy in the matter as he closed the distance. 2,000 meters. He should be able to see the ship by now.

"Resistance Base-"

The static still threw him off, until he heard a name finally,

"Verlaine-ple-respond."

Poe felt his heart jump,

"Kyra?"

He spoke, not knowing whether his mind and ears were tricking him.

"This-Kyra-Resistance Base-Respond."

He felt relief wash over him as he closed the distance, watching as the clouds began to part from the ship,

"General, I believe.."

"Yes Black Leader."

Leia breathed a great sigh of relief,

"Bring her home."

Her hands rested on the panel, her body hunched as she heard Poe respond.

"Yes Ma'am."

He watched as the familiar personal vessel of Junior Senator Kyra Verlaine parted through the clouds, communication suddenly clear.

"Resistance base, I see you brought me some company. I'm glad to see you all again!"

Poe could hear the familiar voice come through the other end, hearing General Organa chuckle on the other end,

"We thought you'd like a familiar face to welcome you home. Black Leader. Bring her in."

Leia pressed the button, closing the talks between them now, her body stretching back out feeling the new founded joy wash through the room.

Rey stood there in confusion, her brows perplexed to the cheers from others within the room,

"Who is Kyra?"

Leia sighed in relief, looking over the few that were cheering at the woman's timely arrival.

"She's like a daughter to me."

She felt a small laugh come from her lips, perhaps the first real laugh she ever had in awhile.

"Come Rey."

She smiled gently to the Jedi apprentice beside her

"Yes General."

They walked out the room, a small crowd following them, Rey wanted to know about this Verlaine, this..Kyra and why she held such great importance to Leia and those within the resistance.

She felt the wind gush as the small vessel landed, watching as resistance maintenance workers rushed from the distance, hearing them holler in the distance.

They began to close the distance, watching as an excited Poe came racing from the other side,

"What is Poe doing?"

Rey felt herself ask as she watched the Resistances best pilot running,

"You'll see."

Leia felt a smile spread across her face as she watched the door open, all eyes upon the Junior Senator as she came running from the vessel.

"Poe!"

She jumped from the ship, racing across the flight deck. Her long grey vest fluttering in the wind, the blue shawl left on the ground as she ran.

Her feet moved, faster and faster. Exhaustion meaning nothing as she remembered her master's words,

' _Let your emotions take control.'_

She could feel the tears begin the well in her eyes as she ran, seeing the same smile on Poe's face as he moved closer.

"Kyra!"

She heard him say as she jumped into his arms, feeling his hands hold her tight pulling her close to him, she heard his sigh as his hand rested in her hair.

"I was so worried."

he said, those words only meant for them alone as the wave of noise began to descend upon them. Cheers and claps met the two.

"So was I."

Her words began to stumble as she felt her emotions finally take control. All the training and suppression and she could feel it all like a tide pulling her into the depths of the sea. She felt tears begin to form as she looked at Poe. Her hand gently moving the stray hairs from his eyes as she felt the tears come forth. Breaking down the walls within herself now.

"I heard, you-"

She fought with her words,

"You were captured by The First Order."

She felt the words leave her lips in a sob. Feeling his fingers push away the tears freely leaving her eyes.

"I escaped, and we're safe now."

He bent down, his lips gently pressing against her's his movement reassuring her. Feeling the warmth of him as she felt everything commit at once.

In that brief moment, Kylo Ren could feel the same thing, and his heart gave way to anger as he could feel Poe Dameron's lips upon hers, his hands tangled in her hair, and his forehead pressed against her's when he pulled away. Whispering words only meant for Kyra and Poe.

"Marry me."


	6. Chapter 6

She pulled back, her face aghast to his words her eyes looking into his, trying to determine the seriousness of his tone.

"Poe?"

He gave her a wary smile, gauging her emotions as he looked at her, speaking again to hit home the seriousness of his words.

"Marry me."

Her words were silent, the feeling tightening in her chest her mouth was open to him, to his words. She was confused, all of her emotions were a mess, Poe saw the confusion on her face. Wanting nothing more than to reassure her.

"You don't have to answer now. Just. Think about it."

He pulled her back in, feeling the softness of her hair as he sighed joyfully. Wanting to hold her close, he wanted to comfort her now, knowing the pain that she will have to endure.

"Poe."

He turned to see Leia approach, Rey beside him. He looked at the Jedi apprentices face, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she looked woman in his arms.

"Sorry."

He loosened his grip, allowing the woman in his arms to pull away.

Leia stepped forward, arms held out to as she looked at Kyra. A smile moving across her lips as she looked at the young senator.

"Kyra."

The young woman smiled, as she pulled away.

"General."

She nodded, turning back to Poe before looking at Leia, a smile on her face. Her eyes looked around the flight deck, Her smile fading as she looked around at the familiar and unfamiliar faces.

"Where's my mother? Chancellor Villecham?"

Her eyes searching through the crowds, searching for the familiar faces that she knew so well.

"Kyra.."

Poe moved towards her, his voice sounding somber as he moved closer, as if preparing for the worst.

"Where's my mother?"

She began to feel the panic well up inside of her as she looked between the General and Poe. her heart began to beat faster, watching as the smile faded from Leia's face. Her eyes looking away from Kyra as she spoke, her voice raising, as the fear grabbed ahold of her.

Ren felt her fear start to grab hold of her through their connection, it's attention bringing him to her. He could feel her chest tighten, feel the fear and anger begin to rise in her. Looking at his mother he could see the uncertainty in her face, the dark circles under her eyes darker than he remembered.

"Where. Is. My. Mother?"

She felt her feet move away, her eyes looking over the group feeling Poe's hand on her shoulder.

"Kyra.."

She turned to him, her hand shoving him away as she spoke.

"Where is she?"

Leia held her hand up, Poe moving away from Kyra as she began to speak. Her words carefully thought out, hoping not to panic the Junior Senator anymore.

"She, was still on Hosnian Prime, along with Chancellor Villecham."

In that moment, her heart broke, feeling as if the whole world fell upon her. Her eyes looked around, the tears beginning to well as her body began to quake. Her chest hurt as she felt Poe's hand upon her shoulder.

"No-She-"

Her words stumbled, her head shaking as she felt it. She had a feeling, but she had suppressed it, did what was expected of her as a Sith.

Ren could feel her heartbreak, her anger now filled with a sea of pain washing over her as she began to cry. He could feel the hot tears against her cheek as her lip quivered. Her fingers quickly trying to hide all the evidence of her pain from the world around her.

She felt the anger well inside of her, feeling Ren connected with her, holding her close within his mind. Wishing instead to hold her now in this most vulnerable moment.

"Why, why would she stay?"

Her breath quickening as she spoke, trying to rationalize her mother's decision.

"She hated that planet, all the bureaucrats...All the people. "

The wounds were so fresh, she didn't know what to say anymore. Feeling Poe's arms pull her close, resting her within his arms, his hands smoothing her hair, desperately trying to comfort her.

* * *

Rey could feel the loneliness and pain spread from her, remembering her own pain in life, how the memories still hurt. She had years to work through the pain, years to feel it, experience it, but the woman she saw sobbing was feeling it for the first time.

She looked to Poe, his lips pressing against her temple as he gently shushed her, trying to calm her.

"Your mother stayed."

Leia stepped forward, her hand resting against Kyra's shoulder,

"Because her daughter lived there."

She saw her face peek out from Poe's chest, her hands pressing against him as she tried to push away, anger beginning to come through as she looked at the General.

"Are you telling me, my mother died because of _me?"_

Her face was twisted in pain and shock, feeling Poe hold her closer, trying to comfort her.

Leia stood there her mouth wordless as she looked at the woman in Poe's arms. His body trying to shield her as his arms circled her, knowing the reactions of his beloved.

Rey could feel all that pain within her, all that anger that began to rise within. She felt so much pity for her, wishing only to reach out and comfort her. She held herself back though, not knowing what was appropriate anymore in this situation. Rey turned, her eyes looking off into the distance to see Master Luke standing there, his cloak covering him as he slowly approached. Knowing the person that was the center of attention.

Leia stood back, feeling the pain too that was inflicted upon the Junior Senator. Not wishing to overwhelm the woman in front of her with the new responsibilities of office. She wanted to assure her that The Republic was very much alive, and still stood with the Resistance. She knew now that the Senators would begin their vote, after hearing of the return of Kyra Verlaine. She was a key factor in the Republic, and she suspected that she, Junior Senator to Lanever Villecham would be next in line to the Republic's Chancellor.

Poe's grip on Kyra loosened as she moved away from his body, her arms crossed over her chest, defending herself even more now. Standing on her own, she had to embody what the Republic and its Senate stood for now.

* * *

She began to choke on her own words, each question more painful than the last. But she had to break the silence that began to dwell within her, she had to do what was expected of her on both fronts.

"General.."

Her voice cracked, it felt as if she had been screaming for ages. Words and questions were so difficult now, now that the pure wave of emotions took control, rationale thought was gone.

She could see Leia perk to the sound of Kyra's words.

"I…"

She breathed slowly as she thought about her words her hands cupped in each other, rubbing her hands nervously as she tried to speak.

"How many Alderaanians were on that planet? In that system?"

She could see the General's face change at the question. Her lips pressed into a thin line as she looked at the Junior Senator.

"At least 15,000. "

Leia was guessing, the pain on her face masking her hope, wishing the small numbers would lessen the sting of her own mother's loss.

"Are those the official numbers?"

Kyra could see right through it, knowing when someone was trying to appease a public official.

Leia turned her head down, shaking it to the question,

"No, at this time that is an estimate. We need to review census data to determine the real number."

Kyra felt her throat tighten as she felt Ren connected to her, feeling the dread within her heart as she heard the numbers. Knowing that they were not the official numbers, knowing now that she was perhaps an endangered species.

He felt an intense guilt within himself, feeling the excruciating pain that she was experiencing. He could feel that internal struggle within, the pull between her duty as a senator and as a Sith. Her back straightened as she felt the questions begin to come.

"How many do we have on outlying planets?"

Leia looked at her, their eyes meeting each other as she spoke,

"Officially?"

Kyra nodded, knowing that it was easier to determine those alive than those who have died.

"Officially we have at least 25,000 on outlying Republic planets."

Kyra gave a chuckle, looking at the ground, feeling her anger as an Alderaanian trace through to Ren, feeling the crushing doubt and pain surround his own heart.

" So then, for the second time in Republic History. The Alderaanian race is once again endangered."

She gave the most nervous, fake chuckle as she tried to hide the pain once again. Her fingers quickly wiping away the tears that began to fall from her eyes again. She looked the Leia, her eyes hovering between her and Poe.

"Kyra, there is something else."

Leia looked at the woman, her hands shifting in confusion as she tried to speak to her, she feared that this was news too soon.

"General."

Poe spoke, knowing the pressure that was to be thrown upon his beloved.

"This needs to be said Poe."

She didn't know if she would regret her actions of speaking too soon, before anything official came through. But she knew in her heart that this was needed.

"The remaining Senate is on planet. "

She turned her head, looking at the Junior Senator,her face seemed unready for the weight that will overwhelm her.

Kyra pushed forward, closing the distance between her and General Organa. Suddenly demanding answers for the cryptic phrasing behind her words.

"I haven't had time to process this."

She began to stammer, her words finding it more and more difficult as time progressed. She needed time alone, she needed to feel what she had been holding back in front of the eyes of the rebellion, what she's hidden from her apprentice. What she's hidden from her master and from herself.

She had to back away, feeling herself become impossibly claustrophobic with all those around her. Their eyes and expectations upon her now, being the Junior Senator to the Republics Chancellor, she knew she was next in line if the voting powers be. But she wasn't ready yet, she wasn't there yet, and she wasn't prepared.

"I-"

Her hand reached for her head, rubbing her temple as she spoke,

"I need some time alone. I-I need to-I need.."

Rey moved forward, her arm wishing to comfort the now confused Senator. She felt impossibly sympathetic for the young woman, feeling the mess that was her emotions. But she pulled away from those around her.

"I need to think!"

She shouted, falling away from the group, now knowing the great expectations that were to be placed upon her.

* * *

Rey turned to see Luke standing beside her as she looked at the Senator run, the long grey vest moving in the wind as she ran towards the woods.

"What do we do Master Luke?"

Rey turned to look at him, her eyes searching his. She saw regret play across his face as he watched the Senator running. She could feel his sadness through their connection, not knowing why he had felt such pain watching her now.

"Master Luke?"

He looked down, noticing Rey's curious glance as she looked at him, expecting him to lead her in this decision.

Poe turned to see a pilot on the flight deck hand him Kyra's blue shawl, his hand clasping around it. Knowing in his heart what he had felt for the woman he had known since childhood.

" If she is to be elected as new Chancellor of the Republic's Senate, she will need her space."

Luke turned to look over the small group, their faces and eyes upon him. Expecting an easy answer from the once exiled Jedi.

"There is a Leviathan growing within her-"

His eyes wavered as he looked upon Poe, feeling the love that he has held for so long.

"And if we nurture her-"

His eyes moved to his sister, her eyes looking back at him, understanding his words completely.

"Empower her-"

Rey's complete attention was given to him and his words as he finally turned to her.

"And understand, that this news comes on the back of darkest nights. She will do the greatest good for the Republic, and for the Senate as Chancellor."

He thought to himself as they nodded, understanding what to expect, and what amount of distance to give her. Luke's eyes turned back to the woods in the distance, thinking to himself as he turned back, looking off at the lake in the distance, watching as the sun began it's descent into the horizon. The darkness reminding them all of the balance in the world.

' _If only your mother let you be trained, you could've stopped all of this, you could've stopped Ben, because I was not strong enough.'_


	7. Chapter 7

She felt the tears running down her face, looking at the light reflecting off the surface of the lake. Her hands came up, wiping away the tears. There was too much on her mind now, she knew it would be a unanimous vote within the Senate. Why wouldn't it? She was Junior to the late Chancellor, it was destined to be. Sometimes she wondered if this was why Snoke chose her? Why out of all of the Jedi's available, all of those touched by the force he chose her.

Did he see into her future? Did he see her at the head of the Senate? Did he see her as a pawn in his game of power?

Sometimes having these kinds of questions were considered as dangerous. Snoke could always force his way back into connection when you close yourself off. Her eyes shut as she felt a breeze blow against her skin, it was still very much summer on the planet. The summers were long and warm, met with the distant graze of the breeze from the lake.

But these nights always caused her to question her fate, she thought to herself; fate. Was she destined to stay in the center, in the middle. Forever struggling within the shadow and light? Or was she expected to hide herself in the senate room like Darth Sidious did for all those years?

Her lips pressed in a tight line as she stared off, her feet dangling off the edge of the sheer cliff. Her hand grabbing a nearby rock, throwing it off into the distance, watching it eclipse, and quickly descending into the dark forest below her.

She could still feel the connection there between her and Kylo Ren, his prodding and poking into her emotions only causing her patience to run thin.

"I want to be alone."

She felt herself speaking out loud, knowing she was truly alone in the physical, but not through their connection.

* * *

Ren could feel the twigs, the dirt and rock under his feet as he moved across the ground. He looked out at the sun setting in the distance, the pastel hues spreading through the sky like a pallet spilling across a canvas. He watched as her figure remained motionless, her eyes staring off into the distance.

" The emotions I felt, what I felt was too much to ignore."

Ren moved closer, resting on his knees beside her, he turned his head slightly, looking at her face.

Her eyes were red from crying, the freckles across her nose hidden under the rushed blood that hurried to her face as she cried. He could hear her sniffles as she tried to breath, struggling with the idea of it.

His hands reached out feeling her skin, watching as her eyes closed, tears spilling out over her cheeks. He wiped them away, wishing to remove all of her pain, and any evidence of it.

He felt the guilt creep back in as he looked at her, feeling the extreme pain that was resting in her heart, tearing it apart piece by piece.

"I'm sorry."

He spoke, wanting to take it all back in the end, but he was so drawn within the dark side, wanting to complete his master's task, and in turn spread The First Order.

"I know why you did it."

She said coldly,

"It wasn't pure coincidence that I left Hosnian Prime Kylo Ren. I was warned of it by Snoke."

Ren shook his head, of course she knew. Of course Snoke warned her. With her gone she could advance up the Senate ladder, becoming the new Chancellor. He felt naive to think that she wasn't warned, that she was somehow innocent in all of this.

She could feel his hand rest on her shoulder, knowing that he wasn't here afterall. She had to be separated from him, Snoke had known what happened between them. She knew it, she knew that the apprentice had developed some kind of fascination with her. She knew when she could feel the beat of his heart through his wrist as he grabbed her's. Did he feel her heart beat too?

Poe was the light, the life that was supposed to be her's. She could remember the feel of his lips on her's the first time they kissed, remembering that night on Yavin 4, remembering her hand upon the tree at his house. It's trunk reacting to her touch, knowing that she was touched by the force.

"Don't think of him."

She could hear the seething in Ren's voice as he spoke, his mind in her memories too, sharing them between each other unconsciously.

Kylo Ren was the darkness that she spent so much of her life in, hiding as a shadow from herself, from the light that was expected of her. He was the life that was expected of her now, of the command, the presence, and the life that she was to live after Snoke.

Her mind pulled to the first time Snoke tried to force her mind.

Her hands gently moved over the trees in the woods, her eyes looking up into the light of the new sun, feeling a smile pulling across her lips as she felt the warmth.

Her hand slipped, and she felt as if she had fell into the darkest pit, her mind burning as she braced against the tree in pain. Her hands dug into her hair, the pain overwhelming, threatening to pull her under if she couldn't fight back. She felt as if her nails would begin to dig into her scalp as she felt his voice, booming and cold.

" _The force is in this one. But you were not trained?"_

She huffed, feeling the voice begin to echo throughout her head.

" _You wish to be trained? To find your father?"_

He could sense her need to know the man she heard nothing about. He could dig deep into her dreams and wishes.

" _You wish to join the Senate? A politician?"_

Her back slammed against the tree, her knees giving way as she felt his darkness touch the deepest part of her soul.

" _So much anger rests within you. Such corruptibility."_

She heard his voice, feeling as if her body was being torn apart, feeling the voice burn into her ears.

" _Cassiopeia."_

It was the first time she heard that name, the name that would become her identity as a Sith. Did he see into her future? Did he see her as a force to be reckoned with?

Ren could feel her most painful moment in her childhood, his arms touching her shoulders, feeling her skin against his, he was lost within the memory of her forced connection with Snoke, trying not to remember his. He had sought the darkness after all, and in turn Snoke had found him, inviting him into it.

She looked into his eyes, his face twisted in confusion on what to say, his hands only gripping tighter on her shoulders, not wishing to let her go.

She could feel the pull of the darkness from him, the call away from the light as she remembered the pain and anger that she felt after feeling the absence of space. Remembering the life that filled the system that she called home, and how it has all been extinguished.

Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at Ren, his eyes staring at her's. Feeling their connection deepen with each passing second. Her eyes looked over the scar beginning to form, he no longer needed the bacta bandages. It was healing well, but it would make him look formidable when it's fully healed.

"Kyra!"

She heard a familiar voice, her body reacting as she turned, her gaze turning from Ren, breaking their connection.

* * *

She turned to look at the familiar figure of Poe Dameron standing behind her, no longer in his pilot suit. He looked like a well dressed civilian with his black pants covered in dust and his brown long sleeved shirt. She looked at his grasped hand to see her shawl still in his grasp. She gave him a half hearted smile, seeing him standing there, the light that she was supposed to live in, slowly walking towards her.

* * *

Ren felt the connection end, it's severance as he heard the voice of Poe speak to her. He still had such a sway over her, he remembered the memories of him, of him and Kyra's first kiss on Yavin 4. Of his words as he embraced her earlier today, he had remembered it all.

' _Marry me.'_

Ren's feet began to pace through his room as he remembered her feeling of helplessness and his comforting embrace.

' _Marry me.'_

He felt his stomach knot as he remembered his arms around her, gathering her into a kiss, feeling the relief within Kyra as she felt him pull her close.

' _Marry me.'_

Ren screamed, pulling his lightsaber from his waist, swinging angrily in the room. The sparks of heated metal showering down upon his floor. He felt the rage, the jealousy new things that he hadn't felt in so long that he forgot their names. His mind remembering his words, remembering Poe.

' _Marry me.'_

He looked at the wall, the hot red scars upon the metal fading in time as it cooled. Ren's rage beginning to take over as he remembered Snoke's warning,

' _Your feelings, your compassion, your loneliness will be your downfall.'_

He felt the rage boil over within himself, feeling the darkness within him weigh down the room, feeling it thicken the air as he stood there. His breath trying to catch as he looked at the wall, the red fading from the heat of the Lightsaber, the cold grey metal of his room now glowing red reflecting his rage.

* * *

Poe stepped closer, a smile spreading across his lips as he looked at her, he knew she had been crying. It was something he expected when she would be breached with the bad news. Her mother's death, her mentor's death and her untimely movement up the Senate ranks were too much to take in one pass. Poe knew that, but he had remembered the words of Master Skywalker.

' _Nurture her.'_

He sat next to her, his feet dangling off the side as well as he looked to her,

"How'd you find me?"

She asked, her eyes looking at the blue shawl in his hands.

Poe laughed, turning his head back to the sunset.

"Remember when your mother didn't want you to train as a Jedi? Regardless of Master Luke's instruction?"

He looked out smugly into the distance his fingers pointing to the sun in the distance.

" I always found you, because you would always be where the sun is."

He smiled, knowing how cheesy his reply was.

"Also because I put a tracker on you."

She laughed, knowing him too well as her arm hit his shoulder.

"You did not!"

She leaned in after giving him a gentle nudge.

"It's because you had a crush on me."

It was her turn to be smug as she looked at him, her eyebrows looking at him, trying to see if he would deny that logic.

Poe didn't deny it,

"Pretty girl, same age, mother was a Rebel pilot. Exactly my type."

His arm reached out, resting on her shoulder as he pulled her in. His lips pressed against her temple as he corrected himself.

" You always liked hiding in places like this when we were younger. You remember?"

She rested her head against his shoulder, her mind wandering as she remembered the first time Poe found her. She was hiding from her mother, knowing that she had eavesdropped on Master Luke and her talking. Heard her yelling at him, her hand pointing at the door as she screamed for him to leave.

" _Brother or not to my queen you will leave now!"_

 _She felt the guilt rise up inside of her as she watched him leave, his head nodding gently at little Kyra as he left._

 _She knew what the argument was about, Master Luke was trying to train new Jedi's for the order. He could sense it in her, but she knew her mother wanted nothing to do with that life._

" _Kyra.."_

 _She heard her mother speak as her gaze was fixed on her, her mother's love knowing no bounds. But her eyes were filled with anger and tears as she looked at her mother. Watching as her chances for more in life walked out that door behind Master Luke._

 _She ran through the door, trying to chase down Luke as he moved towards his X-wing, preparing to leave so soon._

" _Master Luke"_

 _She yelled as she ran towards him, his body turning as he looked at her. He was older than what she had heard from her mother. The young man that stopped The Empire was now wise in his years, but still had that eager spark._

" _Kyra." He spoke, bending down to the small girl, moving some of the brown hair from her face._

" _Go back to your mother."_

 _He spoke to her, not knowing truly how to handle her as a child, how to really handle any children at this point._

" _But I want to go with you.."_

 _She pouted, her foot hitting the ground angrily._

 _Luke shook his head, knowing too well the urgency that she felt to leave._

" _No, you don't child. The Jedi path is a lonely one. Go back to your mother."_

" _NO!"_

 _She screamed, her foot stomping on the ground as she ran away, running into the woods. A child hiding from the fate that had been stopped, she wanted to be a Jedi. She wanted to be one._

She chuckled to herself,

"You found me in the woods, throwing rocks at a tree."

Poe held her close, laughing as his lips were against her skin,

"Throwing rocks at a tree.. Acting like some angry Wampa."

She blew raspberries at him, her elbow hitting him in the side, exchanging insults between the two of them.

"Nerf-herder.."

"Swamp rat."

She felt a sigh of relief come from her lips as she looked out, the sun had finally set. The darkness beginning to pull around them like a cold sheet. Poe's arm pulled the shawl over her shoulders, his hands moving to try and keep her warm.

She could feel himself internally dialoguing, thinking his words through before he even spoke, wanting to ensure she was feeling just a little better.

"What is it Dameron?"

She spoke, her eyes starting to look at the darkness slowly roll in.

"Dameron?"

He turned his head to look at her, his eyebrows cocked.

"Must be serious to call me that!"

She rolled her eyes, looking back at him, her eyebrow cocked in the same manner.

"I can feel your internal debate."

She coyly spoke as he acted taken aback.

"Me? Well, can you blame me. I'm sitting here with the woman I asked to marry me only hours ago."

She could feel the grin spread across his face, hearing his own words, but knowing not to push the subject.

"You don't have to decide right now Kyra. Just, give it some thought."

She nuzzled herself back into his warm embrace, feeling his hands rub against her arm trying to keep her warm as the darkness brought the cool breeze with it.

Her struggle between both forces meant nothing until now, and it would only get more difficult as time would pass.

Poe, the life that she was meant to live.

Kylo Ren, the life that she was obligated to live.


	8. Chapter 8

Ren sat there in his chair, staring out into the darkness of space, feeling his anger overwhelm him as he tried not to pace. Swinging and screaming his lightsaber was rather cathartic, but now what did he have? Space, all of space to sit and stare at, and his mind only left to wander. Oh how he hated this feeling, jealousy.

He had felt it a few times in his life, but only towards his mother's staunch dedication the Resistance, and his father's lifestyle of smuggling.

Of course then he welcomed in the darkness when he instead shunned the light.

He remembered staring at his grandfather's helmet, looking at it's warped visage, the breather underneath like some hidden skeleton. He could feel the pull to the light, even after his father's death, even after causing it.

But it was his jealousy that was bringing him back to the darkness that he so remembered. The thing that he thought of so fondly.

His hands gripped on the armrests, staring out into space, into the darkness that filled his mind, and the anger that gripped his heart.

* * *

General Organa lead Kyra through the woods, leading to the old temple that rested there. The Resistance still used it since it was so remote. But she knew in her mind what will be waiting for her there.

"The Senate awaits us Kyra."

She spoke, trying to maintain a chipper attitude as she continued to walk forward, trying not to darken the mood.

"What kind of Senator am I? One without a land to supervise and speak for?"

Leia stopped in her path, turning around quickly to look at the young woman behind her. Her hand reflexively reached up, touching Kyra's shoulder, trying to strengthen her with her words.

"When Alderaan perished I wondered the same, but here I am. You too will find your way."

She gave a half hearted smile, before she turned back around, continuing on the path that laid before them.

Kyra's eyes looked up into the trees, feeling the sunlight pouring through the leaves, the warmth touching her skin, reminding her of last night.

She remembered the shy smiles between her and Poe as lips pressed against each other. The feel of his hair in her hands as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Feeling her heart skip, as his hands touched bare skin. The light, that sweet, sweet light that would sing to her in his voice. That pull that she could feel every time she looked into his eyes, saw his smirk, felt his lips. She had always thought her whole life that the light that remained within her was her mother, and her death would absolve her of all forgiveness.

But Poe, from the first day she called her a Wampa, the first day he stopped her from throwing rocks. The first time he kissed her on that night, 7 years ago. He became the light that shone in her life that stopped her from completely turning, from losing her way completely.

"Kyra?"

She looked at General Organa as she stood here, the old stone building right across from them.

"We're here."

She spoke, walking towards the old ivy covered ruins, the roof had collapsed years ago, but instead hung with ivy and moss that grew like weeds.

She felt her hands run over the now immaculate pressed cotton that she had to wear. Senators needed to look the part now, especially during their first initiate.

She felt the weight of the heavy dark blue coat, it's sleeves widening to her wrists, lengthening down to her knees. She felt the dress move uncomfortably, each step feeling like she was sinking deeper into the earth. The bodice on the front felt tight, the skirt too full for her sake. Each time she moved she felt leaves scatter in her presence, as if she was too regal to be walking among them.

Her eyes looked over the little bevels and bits of gold that clung to her coat, it truly looked like a labor of love, something that she wasn't sure she was ready for. She felt her hands grab the front of her full skirt, gently lifting it in all it's purple majesty over the dips and mounds of dirt.

The Senate would not appreciate uncleanliness. Her hair had been braided, pulling the curly brown locks over her shoulder. General Organa believed she should've represented all factions of her loyalty, and honor it all. But she didn't have the time to honor Alderaan's hairstyles, not in the traditional sense.

She turned to General Organa standing in the doorway to the temple. It was that time and she felt herself flush, suddenly realizing where her next steps would lead her.

"General."

She spoke, feeling the uncertainty rising to the top, showing itself to her and the General.

"Be calm."

She assured her, nodding gently as she waved her hand to Kyra, trying to usher her forward.

"You look...You...Represent Hosnian Prime, Alderaan, and the Resistance."

"You look perfect."

She turned quickly to the sound of the familiar voice behind her.

"Last time I saw you, you were running into the woods like you were a child again."

Her face lit up as she saw Luke standing there, his arms reaching out for an embrace.

"Master Luke."

She said in their hug, remembering only the few instances she saw him before his self inflicted exile.

When she pulled away she turned to his side, seeing a young woman stand beside him,

"I'm Rey, I met you yesterday."

Kyra's brows furrowed, it wasn't a common accent, and one she hadn't heard very often. Even being a diplomat, or a politician. The accent would be peculiar to most people.

"Kyra Verlaine."

Her hand reached out to Rey, letting the young Jedi grab her hand.

"This-"

Luke spoke, his hand gesturing to Rey by his side,

"Is my new apprentice. It's never too late Kyra to be a Jedi. You know that right?"

She saw Rey turn her head to Luke, confusion spreading over her face.

"In light of my mother's death Master Luke, and that of the whole Hosnian system. I would like to honor my mother's wish. Besides, do you see me running around the galaxy in this?"

Her arms spread out, displaying herself like a peacock, her breaths trying to gain as she felt the bodice squeeze it out of her.

"Politics, Master Luke. Is where I feel I will make the most difference, not waving my hands at Storm troopers. "

Luke nodded gently, conceding defeat in his own words,

"I see the Senate has taught you well. Tearing down an old man's dream."

She turned away, laughing in the process as she walked forward, still stepping lightly,

"A dream is what keeps people young Master Luke."

She began to step forward, walking towards the Senate perhaps now accepting the fate that Snoke had seen, the fate that Snoke had spent so long investing in.

She walked into the temple, her feet stepping on the old stone and leaves, walking among the Senate majority that was left after the attack on Hosnian Prime. Her hands clasped, trying to keep her nerves in check as she moved forward, General Organa in front of her, making ready for her approach.

* * *

"Senators."

The General stood there, her eyes looking over the group as they turned up, their attention upon the Resistance General.

" Your votes have been honored and you have made your choice for Chancellor of the Republic's Senate."

She stepped to the side, putting Kyra in the spotlight as her hand moved toward her,

"I introduce to you, your new Chancellor. Kyra Verlaine of Hosnian Prime, Representing Yavin 4, The Resistance and Alderaanians everywhere."

Her throat tightened as she walked forward, her eyes upon her fellow senators, as they stood up, their hands applauding as she walked towards them. She felt her rush of nerves wash over her, leaving her suddenly hardened in face of her new title. Ready for her duties as Chancellor, for the Republic, and for Snoke.

* * *

"Senators."

She spoke gently, calmly, her voice carrying over the group as they slowed their applause.

"In light of recent events, I am grateful for your vote as Chancellor. But for us to move forward, we _must_ begin to bury the past. Only then can we move forward."

Luke stood at the door, Rey beside him as he watched her speak. She was everything her mother wanted her to be. Strong, kind, compassionate, and in love. He turned to find Poe standing behind them in the distance, his appearance more formal than his dusty civilian uniform.

He noted the young man, his arm bracing a tree, waiting patiently as he could hear her speech from there. Waiting for Kyra's obvious surprise to his newly acquired outfit.

" We must honor our dead, and remember their sacrifice for the Republic-"

She turned her head, looking at General Organa as she spoke.

" As well as the Resistance."

Her face broke out into a smile as she looked over her Senators their cheer no longer contained by courtesy and kind words. She could feel their approval to her, she felt almost guilty in that moment that she could feel the darkness hiding in her shadow. Reminding her of her obligations, of her duty to Snoke and of her training.

As they began to die down from their jubilation they began to gather to her, a new Chancellor had duties, had obligations to hear her other Senators out.

She listened to the expressions of concern from the Senators that had gathered; those that were still alive after Starkiller. They were concerned now more than ever of The First Order, and she had to reassure them of their strength and power united against a common enemy. She was the Chancellor that was meant to be.

* * *

Luke felt for that moment the greatest hope rise within him, her words influencing others, helping calm them and to set them right. He knew she was right, that she would make the most difference here, than as a Jedi.

He watched as the group began to shift around the newly appointed Chancellor, the Senate meeting obviously over now. Luke turned slightly to Rey his eyes barely leaving the Chancellor as he spoke.

"Do you feel it? A change in the force?"

Recently the force was shifting and changing too often to take seriously. He felt it surge with darkness early on, as if the darkness would ruin the light. Now he felt the light begin to triumph as he listened to the Chancellor. Seeing the brave face that she put on for her people, he questioned if she could feel it too.

"What do you think it is Master?"

Rey spoke, not fully grasping the intricacies of the force yet and how easily and how quickly it could sway like a leaf in the wind.

Luke chuckled lightly as he he tried to find the words appropriate for the time being.

"Politics, Rey, politics."

He shifted to the side as his sister walked by, her eyes looking into his as she passed. She had felt it too, she had felt the force change.

Slowly the Senate moved through the door, leaving only Chancellor Kyra behind as they ran off for preparations. Her movements were slow, taking her steps in stride, suddenly comfortable in her skin, but not in her vestments of office.

"Master Luke."

She smiled again as she came across the older Jedi.

"Do you still see me with a lightsaber?"

She chuckled as her hands patted on the full skirt, the stiff fabric making it impossible for moving.

"No."

Luke spoke, his head shaking as she gave the most relieved sigh finally feeling the air catch up with her. They followed close in tow as she moved back through the grass, her eyes looking upon Poe in the distance.

Luke could feel the adoration from her, looking upon the man she had fawned over for years. Knowing the connection between them, and the depth of love they both shared.

"Well, that's something. I put a list out in preparation for the memorial service for the Hosnian system and those of The Resistance who lost their lives on Starkiller."

She had to grab the skirt again, trying to move her feet forward. The Senators had left, she could do what she pleased now in regards to the dress.

"Wise choice Chancellor."

Luke stepped behind her Rey in toe.

"If I may add Chancellor."

Her eyes turned to Luke, looking at him in a judging sense, helping him change his words in an instant.

"Kyra."

He was betwixt himself and his emotions as she started to walk towards Poe, looking at the Resistance Pilots face widen in response. She had taken notice of his new clothes, perhaps trying to adorn himself as the Chancellor's partner. That or trying to scare away other Senators that had suddenly gained interest in Kyra's affections.

" Now that you're Chancellor. Your job will be very dangerous. You will need protection."

Her hand reached out the Poe as he gently grabbed her wrist his lips pressing against her temple as he whispered to her. Causing her to laugh quietly.

" What I'm saying Chan-Kyra is."

"You think I need protection from the Jedi Order."

She turned her head behind her, looking at Luke and Rey. She knew what he was expecting, and she knew she couldn't take such a chance. Not at this point in her promotion, and in her training of Kylo ren. Her hand raised up in response.

"Master Luke, I never trained to be a Jedi, but that doesn't mean I'm completely helpless."

Luke nodded, knowing full well of her mother and her own capabilities,

"I know what you mean Kyra. Your mother was a very headstrong woman. I know you are anything but helpless. I must insist that you be protected. Who know's when The First Order will attack."

Rey felt herself step in speaking out of turn, her ambitions getting in the way of the situation.

"Master Luke is right Chancellor, he could feel it in the force, I could and no doubt so can Snoke, so can Kylo Ren, they will feel the change and they will hunt you down."

"Rey."

Luke spoke, suddenly silencing his ambitious apprentice as she stepped back, her body becoming rigged, suddenly afraid of displeasing her Master. His hand raised gently, knowing that she corrected herself in her behavior.

"Please Kyra."

He spoke, feeling the concern within himself rise, remembering the feel of the balance tip today when she was sworn in as Chancellor. When she had spoken and rekindled the alliances that laid between distant planets. How she remained honest and loyal to not only her subjects, but to those who gave everything for them.

"I'll tell you what Master Luke."

She had stopped, Poe taking notice of her expression. Shaking his head gently as he turned away, knowing full well her intentions. She turned quickly, the dress dragging across the ground as she turned to the two Jedi, perhaps the only two jedi left in the universe.

"I'll make a deal with you."

Her eyes looked over at Rey, her body suddenly stiff as her head turned down staring down at the dirt.

"If your apprentice can beat me in a duel, then I will take your advice Master Jedi."

Rey looked up excitement suddenly appearing on her face as she turned to Luke, her eyes filled with curious wonder. She had no idea what she was getting herself into.

"Kyra…"

Luke was almost chastising her as he said her name, acting as if she was the child still in his memory, stomping her foot and running away.

"That's my only condition Master Luke. If she can beat me, then I will utilize the _full_ extent of the Jedi Council. If not then I will rely upon The Republic's forces once we've gathered them. "

She felt the sinister side within her making it's way to the front. Trying not to lose herself to her Sith side, hiding her power deep within. She had years of hiding her power, her darkness and the touch that Snoke left upon her.

Luke wanted to protect her now more than ever, knowing she tipped the scale in his favor. He didn't want Rey to be caught in a fight with Kyra, but he knew this was the only way he could convince her to allow herself to be protected.

"Alright."

He said, turning to watch as Rey's eyes light up. She had trained on her lightsaber so minimally, and he feared now that whatever power she had within the force may not be enough for Kyra's 20 years of training.

Regardless he needed to protect her, he needed to protect both Rey and Kyra from Snoke, and Kylo Ren.

He would not fail again.


	9. Chapter 9

Her hands reached out to the lanterns on the desk, her fingers running over the paper that had names written on it, she read over them silently, knowing the Resistance fighters, memorizing each name that she looked at.

"General."

She turned to see Kyra standing there the door closing behind her, her body still draped in the wrappings of her new office.

"Chancellor Verlaine."

She nodded looking at the woman standing there as her hand braced on the bodice of her dress. She saw her face change looking visibly uncomfortable as she tried to breath, no longer within the sight of the public.

"Too tight?"

Leia felt a chuckle come to her lips as she looked at her. Knowing exactly how she felt.

"I didn't expect being a Senator involved wearing such uncomfortable clothing options."

She moved slowly, the skirt brushing against the floor, making such a fuss as she moved, she wondered how she made it so far.

"At tonight's memorial, I would like to be a little more personable. Chancellor or not, I want everyone to know that we are all the same. Regardless of station, we have all lost someone."

General Organa nodded, agreeing to the wisdom that she was showing in this moment, the people didn't need someone above them, they wanted someone beside them. Besides, the Senate had already preened themselves enough today.

"Do you want me to reflect these wishes to the rest of the Senate?"

She was eager to fulfill Kyra's wishes, knowing the absence of her mother would make this adjustment period difficult.

"Please General Organa. I would like the rest of the Senate to see the wisdom in this decision. I'm not asking them to all don pilot uniforms, just-"

Her hands touched the lanterns that were on her desk, the thin tissue paper delicate to the touch, reminding her of simpler times.

"Have them dress simple."

She felt as if she commanded the whole Republic now, her words carrying weight and law behind them. It was so much power now available to her. No wonder Snoke had such a keen interest in her, and perhaps that was why Master Luke was interested in teaching her the Jedi ways as a child as well.

General Organa bowed slightly, taking note of her words like any mother would, silently listening to the concerns of her child and making their needs first priority.

"Of course, Chancellor."

She began to walk out of the room, leaving Kyra alone to herself in the light of her new temporary office. Her fingers continued to gently touch the lanterns, remembering her mother's love of such a tradition.

Her eyes looked over the temporary fittings for her home. The Resistance was tight on space, and her ship needed repairs, besides this felt cozy enough. She looked at a corner vacantly, looking at the bookcase that hid her bed. The politicians life it seemed, not as grandiose as she was told.

She looked at the old books that sat there on the case, all old manuals of fixing x-wings and memoirs about the wars: Clone Wars,Yavin, Endor. Not exactly the place of a politician, but it was better than nothing. It was a bed, it was a desk, it was dust filled air and a quiet place to rest.

She felt her neck tense as she walked forward, the dress, the bodice, the jacket with it's long sleeves. She was getting caught on everything, her breath was shallow and she kept dragging the sleeves on the ground. Irritated was the last word she considered as she shook her arms from the jacket, throwing it on her desk.

She felt only a little unburdened, the heavy jacket dropped from her back, but the weight of her decisions remained there.

"Tonight, tonight we move forward by erasing our past."

Her elbows hit her desk as she cradled her head, feeling the slight burn of Snoke's connection.

' _Tonight you fight the Jedi, and you show the order just how weak it is.'_

"Yes master."

She whispered, feeling her shoulder blades move under the dress as she felt him burn further into his connection, waiting for her response.

"Tonight.."

She whispered, her face suddenly burning in response to Snoke as he broke the connection. Even to this day he had to force the connection, something she never truly appreciated, and something she would never fully allow. Letting Snoke wander through her mind and memories without a second thought. Allowing him to create and sever a connection whenever he wanted. No. She would struggle with it her whole life if need be. She could never fully trust Snoke after his first forced connection.

Never.

She would prove herself. Tonight.

* * *

Luke stood there watching as Rey went through her lightsaber formations. Her swings and strikes were fast, her lunges needed improvement. But there wasn't any time to improve upon what was already there.

Luke had spent so much of his time teaching her the history of the force and the Jedi. He had taught her how to meditate properly, to use her breathing to feel the force and to control it. He knew that this was all in folly. Kyra has been taught how to fight since she was 8.

Rey may have spent her whole life on Jakku, learning to fight and fend for herself. She wasn't raised into politics, she wasn't trained since childhood on self defense. But he knew that Rey had natural talent, and she was a quick learner in the ways of the force. But was it enough? He didn't truly know, and he wouldn't until tonight after the memorial service.

"Rey."

He spoke looking at her swing her lightsaber, he had to build up his apprentice. He had to warn her of the possible dangers that would lay ahead of her, but he had to build her up. She was the only Jedi apprentice left.

"Yes Master Luke?"

She spoke, pulling her saber from the air, her swings trying to remain deliberate, and precise. She was distracted with her technique, trying to multi-task with Luke's words and her own work.

Luke sat down, his eyes staring off into the distance as he looked at the sun, watching as the day began it's wind down.

" I feel you should know about what you are getting into. As your Master, as your teacher I must warn you."

Rey looked at him, her lightsaber dropping down, the beam disappeared as her brows furrowed.

"Master?"

She questioned, suddenly wondering about her master's new attitude. He had agreed to this after all, and suddenly he seemed to have changed to something else. Was it guilt? She couldn't tell, her mind began to wander, Luke sensing this, drew her back with his words.

"Please Rey, listen."

She felt the seriousness in his voice as he spoke, her body suddenly stiffening as she looked at him, he was dire.

" I have known Kyra since she was a child. She had the force, she could've been a Jedi. She should've been a Jedi. But her mother didn't see eye to eye with me."

He looked down at his hands, feeling the blood of the innocent padawans that stained his hands. No matter the time, no matter his actions, his exile, his words. It meant nothing in the end. Blood was blood in the end, and no amount of self loathing would do any good for him.

He sighed, his head turning,

" Tonight for you will be the catalyst. It will be the beginning of your training, of your real training."

Luke felt himself deliver another promise, something that he feared he wouldn't be able to keep. But as her Master, he had to do whatever it took to ensure his apprentices survival, and learning.

" Kyra was forged by the fire of her mother's steely determination. She is unrelenting in attack, her stamina is exceptional, and she will have you down. Do not let her abilities discourage yours. She is an excellent match for you, and you will learn so much from her."

Rey turned again, her wrist hurting thinking only of what Master Luke told her. He was trying to encourage her, but she knew that he was rough around the edges. Exile will do that to a man.

"Of course Master."

She spoke, turning her wrist, feeling her muscles ache in response. She could feel the doubt collect in Luke's mind, feeling the regret he felt as he remembered the angry child that wanted to become a Jedi.

" Thank you, Rey."

They felt the breeze pass between them, the cold starting to come through, reminding them of the night and the darkness that would follow. Tonight, everything will happen tonight.

* * *

Kyra heard the chatter of everyone outside, her hands moved over the rough spun tabard, the light grey blending with the blue long sleeved tunic and black pants. She felt it appropriate in this moment. She pulled her hair out from under her tunic, her hair tickling her skin, her hands swept the brown locks to the side over her shoulder.

Simple is what she wanted, and simple is what she got. Her fingers pulled the belt across her waist cinching it around, making her outfit seem alittle more appropriate. She turned her head to look at General Organa. A smile on her face as she looked at her.

"Simple enough?"

The General moved forward her hands resting on Kyra's shoulders both locking eyes as they looked at each other in the mirror.

"Your mother would be so proud."

Her hands moved up into the Chancellor's hair, pulling it into a gentle bun reminiscent of Alderaan. She looked at the dark curls in her hands, silently wishing she had, had more time. Wishing that she could've had another child at some point, but she knew Han would never have accepted that. It was hard enough raising Ben.

"General, your mind is heavy."

She could sense it in Leia's hands, how her fingers wavered over every curl as she moved. A braid here, a free curl there, all gently sweeping into a braid that would circle the bun, flowing freely to her shoulder.

"I had the same hair after the destruction of the Death Star." Her words seemed to go in and out. Forgetting for the moment her place in the world that had been created.

"I had presented medals for the hero's. For Luke, For Han.."

She felt her eyes begin to tear as she pulled the braid aside, gently placing it on her collar bone. Leia looked down to see her face in the mirror. Her hands quickly reaching up to wipe away the tears.

"I'm sorry Kyra, your mother would be proud. _I am proud._ "

She felt those words resonate across the connection between her and Kylo Ren, feeling the jealousy and rage dwell within him.

' _I am proud.'_

He would hold onto that for the rest of his life, she knew that. But she would dig into his knowledge, and give him more than he could ever expect. She would give him the key to defeating Rey.

" Thank you General-Leia."

She spoke, her hand reaching up to comfort the General. So much of her life was spent in dedication to this, spent watching this happen and being powerless for the most part in the face of it. Powerless to save her son, her husband, but she won't be powerless anymore.

Leia nodded her head, feeling the gentle hand on hers in comfort, she wanted to say more. But couldn't say it in fear of ruining Kyra's memory of her own mother.

"Come."

General Organa said, walking out the door, leading the Chancellor into the hallway.

Kyra grabbed the lanterns on her desk, feeling the nervousness that dwelled within her move forward. Tonight she told herself, tonight.

The hallways were dark, the night had taken hold in the sky, and with it the sad reminder of Hosnian's loss.

She saw lights lead her out to an outcropping that helped overlook the area. She could feel the sea of people that stood down there. All of them awaiting her words, and her memories.

She set the lanterns down on the table, looking at the gentle flame that burned. It was a tradition her mother treasured. She never spoke of her father, but every year they would light a lantern in his memory. So that he may find his way home someday.

" Ladies-"

She felt her throat tighten as she tried to speak. Too formal, too high on the cliff, don't overlook them, don't stare at them atop the ivory tower. You are one of them, speak to them.

"My friends, my family."

She felt better in her words, looking over the groups that had gathered, each one silent in the darkness, each holding a physical memory of another lost.

" My mother had a tradition. Every year, we would light a lantern for my father. Hoping that one day he would come home."

Diplomacy, politics, appease the people.

" My mother, our Chancellor, our family and our friends died that day. We saw the horror from D'Qar as the Republic drew it's final breath."

She looked out to Poe, his hand heavy on the lantern within his grasp. Knowing how much this tradition meant to her.

"But this will not be our final breath, and we will not go quietly into the night. We will rebuild, we will survive, and we will come back."

Her eyes looked over to Master Luke, his hands hidden beneath his cloak, his mind connected with the force as she spoke, feeling it's pull now in this moment.

" But before we can, let us remember those we have lost. Let us guide them home."

Her hands reached out the the gentle flame that burned, grabbing one lantern that was made for her.

" Each lantern that is lit, say the name of one you have lost, feel the heat of their life within your hands, and let it go. Say your final farewells, say your final goodbye's to those you have loved-"

Her eyes turned to look at the General,

"-And those who you've lost."

Leia knew exactly who she was talking about, not wanting to say his name in fear of disrespecting the memorial service.

She lit the filament inside of the lantern, feeling the heat expand it, her eyes looked over the red paper. The color she felt represented her mother the best.

"Evaan Verlaine."

She whispered, feeling the tears begin to form in her eyes. She knew in this moment that Ren was looking through her, feeling her tears, seeing her lantern, and the feeling warmth it produced.

She let go, watching as the lantern began to float, making its ascent slowly the red accenting the darkened sky.

Her hand reached out, giving a final farewell to the lantern as it began to move.

"Good bye, mother."

She felt the next one in her hands, it's color different, it's color white. The light burning from the ember brighter, reflecting the light that the name had on her life.

"Chancellor Lanever Villecham."

She had gently let go of the lantern, letting it begin its ascent. Her eyes looked down to the crowd that had gathered, looking at the light that began to spread, all white embers burning against the darkness. each one gently glowing as they began their climb. Listening to the words and names of those that would be remembered.

She looked at Poe, watching as he gently let go of his lantern, she could read his lips even from there. She had remembered the town that had been slaughtered when he was searching for Luke's map. All those people, taken to the gun by her order, by the Sith, by The First Order. By Snoke's and Kylo Ren's hands.

"Tuanul."

She felt her stomach knot as she looked at him, how his eyes looked up at that light, that bright ember burning in the sky and how he looked at her. His face turning from serious to smitten within a moment. He smiled so brightly, so filled with hope and love that it hurt her to see that shadow within her light.

Feeling the rolling rage of Ren pulling into her more and more as he watched those lanterns fill the sky. As he watched Poe's eyes turn to her, as he saw his mother through Kyra's eyes.

She held out one single lantern, watching as the light burned within in. Watched as the tears spilled onto her cheeks, the pain that filled her heart, and the feeling of the force as it ripped her apart yet again.

Kyra crossed that distance, her hand on the General's as she struggled to let go, wanting the warmth and the light to be with her, to stay close forever.

"General…"

Kyra spoke, forgetting that this was a mother, a wife, a woman who was more than just The General.

"Leia.."

Her hand gripped on her's nodding gently as Leia acknowledged it. Her voice cracking as she whispered against the light.

" Han Solo, and Ben Organa Solo.."

Her lip quivered as she spoke the names, feeling her hands slip from the lantern, watching as it moved away.

Kyra could feel the pain within her, and gently moved her arms around her, pulling the General into a hug. She knew Kylo Ren could feel this, and he did.

* * *

It had been the first time he cried since his awakening, since his father's death, since his endless battle between the light and the dark.

When he saw his mother he felt nothing but contempt and anger, but when he looked up into that sky to see all those tiny lights filter against the darkness his heart had collapsed. His hair pulled into his face as he felt Kyra beside his mother. He felt as if his hand upon hers as she heard their names.

' _Ben Organa Solo.'_

Had she finally accepted him into the darkness now? Or would he forever he that light hovering in the sky?

Ren didn't know anymore, he had felt his mother's pain, her anger, her anguish and all those years he reveled in it from a distance. But now he was met with the harsh reality of it, and it crushed him.

He felt Kyra's arms around her shoulders, pulling her in as he heard her sobs, her pain filled tears hot against her tabard.

Kylo Ren felt it all, and here her stood, Knight of Ren. Hidden in his room, sobbing silently into his knees, pretending to be hugging his mother as he lived it through his Master.

His Cassiopeia, His Kyra Verlaine, His Chancellor.


	10. Chapter 10

Rey's eyes stared up into the sky, watching the lanterns begin to fade into the distance. Her mind wandering to the memory of their release. It was such a sad sight, staring at all those little lights release into the sky. Reminding her of all those that were lost to give The Resistance the win that they so desperately needed.

To give the Republic the reasoning that it needed, to shake itself from inaction.

"Did you enjoy the ceremony?"

Her eyes looked down to see Kyra standing there, her arms behind her back as she began to step forward. Rey noticed as her eyes looked over the area, flat basin, no strange dips, curves, drops. Nothing to put either of them at a disadvantage.

"Yes."

Rey spoke, Kyra beginning to slowly pace around, her feet moving in form to her movement. Mimicking the sweeps and moves of nature itself.

"Are you sure Master Luke, that you are up to this?"

Kyra looked past Rey, her eyes focusing on the Jedi Master that stood there in silence. She tried to suppress the smirk within herself as she spoke. Looking at the silent defeat that betrayed the Jedi's face.

"It is the will of the Senate, and the Chancellor. Besides, Rey needs a teacher in fighting forms."

* * *

Kyra nodded, looking back at Rey, a smile spreading across her lips as she looked at the young Jedi, one lightsaber in hand, the other still on her belt.

" Then I am honored to be teaching you."

' _You need a teacher.'_

Kyra felt that faint echo ripple across the force, feeling it come from Kylo Ren. His mind fading into his fight with Rey, her attacks and her natural talent in the force.

Rey moved forward, her hand reaching out with the lightsaber hilt. Kyra grabbed it, feeling the metal in her hand, touching deep within it to feel out the it's connection with the force and the crystal within.

Her eyes opened as she ran over the activator, listening to the hum of her blade. Kyra looked at the blade, taking in the emerald green color filtering in the air.

"Green, Master Luke? How appropriate."

She laughed as she looked at the blade, swinging it gently in an arch around herself. She felt the beam cut through the air gently, humming as it swung, singing it's own unique tune.

She looked to Rey as she responded in kind, her blue blade glowing against the green. Kyra nodded holding her blade up with one hand, saluting Rey as she brought the blade down, her hand ready for attack.

Rey pulled back, both hands on the hilt, her eyes gauging her opponent, looking at her steady form, one hand behind her back, the other upon the hilt. She looked calm, too calm.

She swung her blade, the blue humming through the air towards Kyra, easily blocking the attack.

"Again."

She spoke to her, drawing her in closer. Another swing, clumsy, typical Shii-Cho training. Kyra twisted the blade as Rey drove her blade in, trying to swing close to the body zones she was taught.

Kyra easily blocked and parried as Rey drew in further, trying to cut off Kyra's angles and moves with each swing.

But she remained calm, her hand behind her back never flinching as she heard the gnashing of the sabers, their sound echoing throughout as she moved with grace. Her feet swept across the ground, her hand reacting in response to Rey.

" Swing with force Rey, use it to bolster yourself."

She heard luke speak in the distance. Each parry beginning to wear down the Jedi apprentice. She faltered for the moment, her blade dropping just a little bit.

' _Tonight!'_

She heard the voice in her head of Snoke, repeating again of her duty, reminding her again.

Rey's eyes shifted as her foot lost balance on gravel, her blade dropping low enough for Kyra to swoop in, her blade drawing down upon her.

Rey looked up to see the green blade come towards her, the speed in which nearly blinded her as she felt herself tense up and her eyes close.

Rey heard the hum pass her, her blade still in hand as she opened her eyes. She looked to see Kyra's blade drawn in, an empty hilt beside her head as she stood there.

" If this was a real fight Rey, you would've died."

Kyra stepped back, changing her form down to Shii-Cho, making the playing field somewhat even.

Rey felt embarrassment creep into her cheeks as she looked upon Luke, he knew she had slipped, and this was a new experience. Outside of life and death, she never fought against someone before.

"Rey."

She turned to look up at Kyra, her green blade humming again in the darkness around them.

"I need you, to come at me with everything you've got."

Luke looked at her in confusion, not understanding what the Chancellor was asking for.

"I need you, to _feel_ the force, to let _it_ guide you."

Kyra's hands gripped the hilt, both now in this match as she spread her feet apart, getting her grip to the ground as she waited.

"Now, come at me."

* * *

Rey closed her eyes, feeling the force again like she did on Starkiller Base. She had opened herself up to the force and she defeated Kylo Ren that way. Perhaps this was the way she needed to further progress herself as a fighter. Maybe she was right.

Her hands gripped the blade, feeling the air in her lung as she breathed deep, feeling the force around her. Kyra felt it too, but didn't express it. She was in touch with the force in its physical sense. Just like Luke, Just like his father, just like Kenobi.

She opened her eyes, as her feet dashed across the ground, Rey felt the calmness come over her as came in contact with Kyra's blade. Blue and green flashes crossing one another out as they fought, the hums and strikes filling the air around them as they felt the force from each blade.

Kyra felt as if she had touched a part of the force, a part of Kylo Ren as she saw through his eyes. Kyra yelled, breaking the connection between the blades, drawing Rey back with a swing. Shii-Cho was over. Moving up the line of forms.

"One."

Kyra breathed out as she pulled her hand back, fighting now with one hand again, one of her strongest forms, defeating an enemy with one hand.

"Two."

Rey moved back in, her strikes precise and strong, but easily deflected. She knew that Kylo Ren could see, could feel every movement now. Rey swung, blade hitting, sparks showering as Kyra deflected it, using the advantage to strike in close. She swung up, her blade disarming the Jedi as the hilt clattered across the ground.

"Three."

Rey reached out to her hilt, it coming back to it's master as she reached for it. Kyra's body now ready for the strikes that only embarrassment would produce.

Rey felt her face flush as she swung towards Kyra. Her attacks were harder, heavier, more physical as she moved driving each blow closer and closer into Kyra. Her saber began to get beaten back, the blade reaching closer to her face with each hit.

She began to push back, defense against a heavy offense. She could feel these moves begin to register with Kylo Ren as he watched Rey's face flush in anger, feeling that rage begin to boil over.

Luke could feel it too, his hand tensing as he watched them fight, knowing that he could do little to stop this.

Kyra broke the attack, pushing Rey back with her blade, returning the onslaught by changing up,

"Four."

Kyra began to move forward, each attack raining down, her blade hitting against the blue that blocked her attack, wearing the Jedi down with each bone shattering hit. She moved quickly, gracefully as she would sweep down with her leg, knocking Rey down onto the ground.

Rey huffed as she felt the wind come back to her, the blade was drawn back. Her body had ached from all the onslaught of her attack and the breaking of her defense.

Kyra stood there, the green glow of her blade pointed at Rey as she laid there. Rey felt herself fluster as she pressed her hands into the ground, pushing herself back up. She was angry, feeling the force flow through her was not enough and she knew that. Master Luke had warned her, but she was curious to compare herself to the 'force touched politician'.

It turned out that she didn't compare at all.

It only served to anger her more. She drew her blade again, ready to fight until Luke stood up, his hand holding out to Rey's lightsaber, the force from him threatening to pull it away.

"Rey, stop it. Continuing this fight on anger is not the Jedi way."

Rey had contended with herself internally, fighting between what she felt and what she had heard from Master Luke. She was angered by her loss. But he was right, this was not the Jedi way.

* * *

She could feel the elation within Kylo Ren as she looked at Rey, seeing her anger come surface as she debated between the light and the darkness within her.

"Rey."

Kyra looked at her, reassuring the apprentice in her abilities.

" You did what I asked you, you felt the force within yourself."

She smiled slightly as she looked at Luke, his hand pulling down, knowing now that Rey's temper had began to cool.

Rey looked at her hilt as she began to question her own abilities, knowing that she had pulled into the force, but it wasn't enough.

"How, how did you beat me so easily?"

Rey seemed so confused, but she had to teach both apprentices in this moment the most important lesson. Knowing that Kylo Ren held onto this feeling purely for self satisfaction.

"Because, _you_ felt."

She mindlessly began to twist the hilt around in her hand, knowing at all times where it truly was pointed.

" When _you_ feel. It can be your greatest weakness. You felt, that is why you lost."

She turned the hilt back to Rey, allowing her this moment of trust between the both of them.

"It doesn't hurt either that I know how to fight, Rey."

Rey nodded, understanding what she meant as she replayed all the moves within her mind. She had hoped Kylo Ren was doing the same thing as he was connected.

Luke stood up, patting his robe as he moved forward.

"Kyra knows the lightsaber forms by heart, and can switch between them effortlessly."

Luke's hands pulled into his sleeves as he looked at her,

"Although your Shii-Cho is messy."

Kyra shrugged as she looked at Luke, his hands within his sleeves,

"Mother preferred Makashi, and so did I."

Luke chuckled as he looked at Rey, hoping to fill in the blanks for her soon enough.

"Kyra was able to defeat you with only 4 out of the 7 Jedi Forms. Perhaps she will show you some of these forms."

He looked to Kyra, her eyes turning upon Rey, sizing her up and down taking note of the power, and ferocity that she witnessed today in her attacks. But her defense needed work.

" Of course Master Luke, but do remember. I have an obligation to the Republic and it's people first."

Kyra gently bowed to Luke and Rey, her body aching and feeling herself begin to fade with her facade as she stood there. It had been a long and emotional day for them all. And she knew the Republic would require all of her attention now as Chancellor.

" Thank you Master Luke. But I have a busy day in office tomorrow. I would like to thank you for the Jedi's extension for protection. But I must decline at this moment. We need the Jedi to train, and be prepared if Snoke does seek out the Republic and its forces. We will need you to find more initiates, and Rey to learn to defend them from the darkness that forces its way into our lives."

She looked at them one final time before turning away.

" Thank you both, for indulging me in a duel. I hope to teach you something new _soon_ Rey."

* * *

They both nodded at her accepting her well wishes as she left, leaving them both alone in the darkness.

"Master Luke."

Rey spoke gently, feeling her face flush again as she remembered her defeat, and the embarrassment that she brought to the Jedi.

He didn't speak, the worry in her mind and her heart beginning to grow as he stared off into the distance, feeling the anger within Rey, almost threatening to consume her like it did to Ben.

"Master, what does Kyra mean to you?"

He turned to look at Rey, his hand resting on her shoulder, thinking back to the time Kyra's mother told him to leave. Turned down his offer to teach her, turned down her chance to have stopped the darkness in Ben before it had ever happened.

Luke couldn't respond, he didn't want to. He kept his mouth closed as he tried not to think, not to dwell upon the past that would never be changed. He turned to Rey, the same hurt that he felt all those years ago flooding back. He couldn't be met with this, and he didn't.

Rey watched as he walked away, leaving the empty space between them cold as he turned his back, walking away.


	11. Chapter 11

**This may be my last post for the time being, I will be on vacation/on my honeymoon as of Monday. So I might be able to post one more chapter. So let me know what you think, and I'll see what I can post! But until then I will be in Germany and France for a few weeks of drinking and fatty foods.**

 **Thank you guys for your continued support, please review. It helps me know that you guys are enjoying this series.**

* * *

Luke felt the darkness gather around him. He couldn't even answer Rey what he felt about Kyra. About what she meant to him, meant to the order.

What did he feel? Disappointment? Anger? Loss? He felt all those things when her mother refused her training. Why he wondered, why he never marched back there and took the girl. Why he never convinced his sister to influence her in this decision. In the end, he never wanted to tempt Evaan's wrath.

He could only tell himself what he truly felt about the forces loss. He could only tell himself what he had seen in her future. The future that her mother denied her with politics and sword play. The future that was denied to the galaxy.

He felt the memory flood him, seeing a gold light piercing through the heart of darkness. Piercing through Snoke as he collapsed, his lifeless body on the floor. He remembered the feeling of the force triumphing over darkness, feeling the light flood them, cover them.

The innocent Padawans that he trained were now masters, sabers of blue, green, and yellow. Standing with a single saber of gold, like a calling to what could've been. He could feel the force, how it shifted and moved, how it now rose, this was Kyra's destiny, the fate that was designed for her and for Ben.

 _Ben._

He could remember the sight of the ice blue saber within his hands, Ben Organa Solo. The only person who had swayed Lukes mind was Kyra. Because of her he moved forward from the actions of Vader, to accept his nephew. In the end it was all Kyra.

She was the only hope Ben had for holding out against Snoke. But she was denied, they were all denied and because of it, the galaxy had it's fair share of loss.

Luke stood there in the darkness, eyes fixated on the stars in the distance. Each light, representing a small portion of hope, of life out there. Of hope for a prophecy yet fulfilled.

* * *

Kyra looked out across the flight deck, watching as the Senate began its departure. They only gathered to elect their new Chancellor, now that she had been elected they had to leave the current base, looking for a new home to settle the Republic's roots.

She turned to look over the Mon Calamari approaching her, she remembered his name from General Organa, reminding herself of his importance during Starkiller.

" Ackbar, it's good to see you."

His head nodded gently as she looked at the once retired Admiral, standing there in front of her, his hands upon a data pad.

"Chancellor Verlaine."

His words cut off as he looked down at the pad, going through the names on the list. He looked at her and the pad. Going back and forth until he spoke,

" The Senate will rendezvous on Chandrila, from there we will begin preparations for the New Republic and its military support."

She nodded, taking the data pad from him as she walked towards her shuttle. Her eyes looked up to see Luke standing there with Rey by his side.

"Chancellor."

Luke spoke, she knew what he was trying to say, what he was going to ask.

"Master Luke, you know my position on the Jedi and their protection."

Luke held his hand up in silent protest to her words.

"I understand Chancellor. But I implore that you take someone. Traveling to Chandrila will take a long distance. You're the Chancellor, and you need some protection."

"General Skywalker.."

His shoulders straightened slightly as she spoke to him, he was suddenly confused by her change attitude, changing form Master Luke to General instead.

"I have taken the consideration of the Jedi Council. Please, let me be clear. As the Senate we cannot pressure you into taking action on our behalf. In turn we cannot be pressured in taking action on yours."

She was in this very moment the Chancellor that her mother wanted her to be. She was growing into the Leviathan that she was meant to be. But in the wrong place.

She sighed gently as her hand touched Luke's shoulder.

" I will be fine, I'm the Chancellor remember? Anything happens to me, and the Republic will declare war. No one is stupid enough, not even The First order."

Her chuckle tried to settle him and his mind as she turned from them, walking up the ramp to her shuttle, looking over the two Jedi.

" I will be fine, and I'll see you all in Chandrila."

She looked off into the distance to see Poe standing there, the smile on his face reminding her of his warmth in her bed this morning. She felt her lips pull into a smile as her eyes quickly looked to the ground. Love, weakness on both sides.

Forbidden to the Jedi, useless to the Sith.

 _Love._

She turned slowly into the doorway, pressing it closed as she stood there. Waiting for the Jedi to leave, her hand pressed against the wall, feeling their presence outside the door.

Leave. She thought to herself.

Leave.

* * *

Luke stood there, feeling the sting of Kyra's words as she closed the door to them.

What did he expect when he was trying to pressure her into the whims of the Jedi Council? Did he expect her to agree so easily? She laid down her terms of his protection and she earned her own, but he could feel the familiar fear within himself as each day passed. Knowing that she was the best possible course for the force now.

He had feared this day, the day in which fate had become changed, entwined in something else, in someone else.

He looked to Rey to feel the force had placed itself in her instead, trying to fulfill a fate that was reserved for someone else. Someone who could've saved the apprentices, someone who could've saved Ben from the darkness.

"Rey."

He spoke gently, his eyes looking off at his sister as she stood there amongst the senators that remained. The last few waiting for their ships and personnel.

"Master?"

Rey looked in confusion as he began to walk off slowly, his body moving absentmindedly, focusing too far into the force.

" Come."

He could feel Rey move behind him, keeping in step with her master as they began to move towards General Organa.

"Leia.."

Luke spoke in concern as he felt the force vibrate, felt something unsettle him as he felt the direction of the force and it's sudden path. He wondered if she felt it too.

"Luke. "

She looked at her brother, the concern in his eyes too obvious to her. She knew in her heart what he was worried about, what his great concern was in this moment. Her hands rested on his shoulders, gripping him tightly as she looked at his face. His eyes betrayed him, he felt more for the Chancellor then he lead others to believe.

She quietly spoke, keeping Rey at a distance as she talked to her brother.

" We will keep an eye on her. She is safe.."

Luke had to let his heart push past his feelings, his inadequacies and the fear he felt in the force now as the light began to waver. He had to, fear led to the dark side.

* * *

Kylo Ren stood there at the command post, his arms crossed behind his back as he waited. His mask hiding the scar almost fully healed on his face. He could feel it still throb once in awhile as his mind wandered, remembering the fight between him and Rey.

A girl with no experience beat him; but she had unlocked something within herself, within the force. And with Kyra's tutoring, she could be a force to be reckoned with.

He couldn't understand his master's decision. She was teaching him, and in turn she was teaching the Jedi? He began to question her loyalties, wondering where exactly she stood.

Supreme Leader Snoke had trusted her, had trained her himself he said. She must be trustworthy in the eyes of the Sith then, she must mean more then as some political pawn.

He had to trust the wisdom and the decisions of his previous master, of the Supreme Leader.

"Sir."

Ren turned to the board, looking at the radar in front of him.

" We have a fleet of ships in the distance, they seem to be crossing over into Republic space, towards the core worlds."

Ren breathed, feeling his heart skip a beat, he could end the republic now. Crush the very Senate and have The First Order sweep over the galaxy without resistance.

' _Don't be foolish.'_

He felt the words of Snoke speak to him, his wisdom ringing to him in this great moment. In this great internal debate.

' _The Senate, the Republic will fall. But not by your hand. It is not your destiny.'_

Ren could feel the anger boil up inside of himself. What was he then to Snoke? A commander leading from the distance? A mindless soldier expected to follow orders?

He felt the anger that he held for Snoke sever his connection, he could do it, he could fire upon the Senate; end the Republic and all hope in the galaxy. He could, he should.

" Fir-"

Ren spoke, suddenly cut off by another voice, one stronger than his.

" Hold off on that order."

General Hux stood there, his arms crossed behind his back as he looked at Ren, leaning in as he spoke.

"Careful Ren, your petulance will ruin us all."

Ren could feel himself boil, the saber within his hand igniting as he stood there, the red lighting the room. Threatening conflict with his stance, with his blade, with his seething.

* * *

Kyra stared at the video comm, struggling to find the words that she was looking for.

"Poe-"

She was lost in thought as she looked around the shuttle trying to figure out what to say.

" I passed Naboo at some point. I sent a message to the Senators there, both representatives will meet with us on Chandrila…"

She knew that she was speaking only to fill the air, hoping to remove the awkward silence as she continued to debate.

" I know when you see this, you'll be outside Hosnian Prime. I wonder if they still have the communication satellites.."

She was beginning to wander in conversation as she spoke, her eyes shifted. Not knowing how to proceed. She clearer her throat as she found words coming to mind.

" Well, when you get this, I've considered what you've been asking. I just haven't _considered_ it, would you really want to marry a politician? It's dangerous enough with you being a pilot."

She chuckled to herself, her hand resting on the panel before her as she thought about what to say.

" But the husband of a Chancellor...Chancellor Dameron. I'm not sure if your parents would find the humor in that."

Her hand pressed against her temple, not knowing what to say anymore.

"I-"

Her voice stammered as she hit her head into her hand, her fingers rubbing her eyes,

" Poe, I-"

She struggled, wanting to tell him everything, wanting to lay everything bare and in that moment she felt herself shift. Felt her body move against her seat. She had felt a connection happen as she struggled with herself, between her emotions and her duty. Between the light of love and the anger that she felt. The anger from a denied destiny, the anger from one forged against her will.

"Wait-"

Her eyes looked out to see a Star Destroyer pulling her in, fear suddenly rising up in her chest as she spoke, not knowing if her identity had been revealed from Kylo Ren, or if Snoke had ordered her capture.

"Poe, I'm sorry. I-"

Her breathing calmed as she centered herself, she couldn't escape and she knew it. She had to make this message end quickly.

"Poe, give this message to General Organa. She will know what to do."

She looked up at the Destroyer, watching as she was getting pulled in closer and closer.

"The First Order has me. I cannot escape. Transmitting last known coordinates, now. I'm sorry Poe, I thought that I'd be able to say yes."

With that her message cut out, her hand slammed against a button on the panel as a small probe moved out into space heading back to Naboo, seeking shelter in the Republic there.

Her hands braced the panel as her eyes closed, she felt her shuttle shift, stopping finally as she looked to the door, knowing that she would be boarded.

She had to play the part of the Chancellor now, she couldn't be Cassiopeia, she couldn't don her black and hold her lightsaber in defiance. This was not her role now, she was a captive, a new pawn in the game.

She turned to the door, walking towards it slowly, holding herself high in regard as she pressed the switch, opening herself and the Republic now to the armed Stormtroopers that swarmed her.

* * *

"Chancellor Verlaine."

She looked over to see the familiar black figure stalking in the background coming forward. His saber hidden in his belt as he walked with open arms towards her.

" Welcome to The First Order."

Her face looked unamused as she looked over Kylo Ren, taking mental note to herself on how to handle her apprentice.

"Am I your prisoner now?"

Her chin held high against him, she could not show her powers, could not press the force against Kylo Ren. She couldn't, because in these people's eyes she was only the Chancellor.

His hand held out to her, feeling him push into her mind, causing her body to tense towards him. She hated this feeling, the helplessness that she felt the first time Snoke forced his connection. But she had to play the part, she had to be Kyra. Ren moved closer to her, clearing the space between them.

Ren leaned in close, almost feeling his eyes upon her's as she looked at his mask, her breath shaking as he spoke.

"Prisoner? no Chancellor, you are _my_ guest."


	12. Chapter 12

**I am in Germany! Thought I'd post a chapter to help tie this over. But still on my honeymoon, but I'm writing still since there's alot of time on trains. So why not right?**

 **If you like what you're reading please leave a review, it's super encouraging :D**

* * *

She felt her teeth grit in response to him, her eyes staring at the empty visage of Kylo Ren's mask. She couldn't speak what she wanted to, she could only say what she was expected to say.

"The Republic won't stand for this. We will not intimidated by you."

Ren turned, his cape sweeping as he turned away.

" Take her to interrogation."

Her brows furrowed in anger as she felt arms grabbing her her body fighting back as she shouted at Ren as he walked away.

"Kylo Ren!"

He walked away, not turning to her. She was his master, yes. But he was in a position of power, finally unleashing his anger, his jealousy from its tipping point.

He felt a smile pull across his lips as he moved past the group, hearing Kyra yell behind him. He could feel the darkness within him, he could feel the darkness within her grow as the anger began to spread through her.

A Leviathan.

"Kylo Ren."

He looked to see General Hux standing there, his head high in disapproval of his actions. Ren stopped in front of him as he stared at the Chancellor being dragged, her body slamming into the stormtroopers.

" Supreme Leader Snoke will not stand for this. A Republic Senator?"

Ren chuckled behind his mask, Hux hearing his voice as he looked at him, a misunderstanding he could sense.

" Senator? No. She is the Chancellor of the New Republic's Senate."

He saw the blood drain from Hux's face as his voice lost it's control.

" Chancellor!? You abducted the Republics _Chancellor?_ How stupid are you Ren?"

Ren could feel his chuckle turn into a steely glare, the General was questioning his actions, was questioning him now in front of the men. If they had little respect or fear of him before, he wondered where it led now.

" The First Order destroyed Hosnian to _stop_ to Republic. This action of yours will only unite the Republic and have them declare war. A _real_ war."

Hux felt himself fluster, breaking away from Ren, his fists clenched in anger as he felt the disapproval from the General.

" The First Order is a grand design by Supreme Leader Snoke, I will not see us be ruined by your ambitions Ren. In case you forgot, your ambitions cost us Starkiller."

Ren turned from him, feeling the force move and change to his decision, he knew he was being childish, but he did what he felt in this moment. Knowing he had to make her feel what he's felt through her. The jealousy that he felt grip his heart, the anger that he felt as he questioned his connection to her. Why did fate trick him so, tempt him so?

Why did he feel this, and why now.

* * *

Kyra's hands wrestled against the restraints as she gritted her teeth, Snoke would know about this childish betrayal from Kylo Ren.

She looked at the two stormtroopers with her, one holding onto a riot baton. She could feel the burning of Snoke within her mind, his connection forcing her to a wave of pain.

She could feel him inside her mind, prodding for information, knowing now what Kylo Ren had done. It would take long until her Master, their master would see the appropriate reparations for her continued work.

He spoke, his words running through her, convincing her, reminding her of his motive, and of her loyalty.

' _I will deal with Kylo Ren, you take advantage of this situation. Find the Resistance spies, and you will be set free.'_

The trooper moved closer with the baton suddenly paying more attention to her as she struggled, the anger running through her. She felt the force move through her, her lips about to move until the door opened. She looked up to see Ren standing there, his body dominating in the distance to her.

"Leave us."

He spoke, watching as the two troopers left, closing the door behind them.

" Kylo Ren."

Her voice hissed his name as she spoke, sweat gathering on her temple from Snoke's forced connection.

He pulled his hood back, pulling the helmet off before setting it down on the table nearby.

" Tell me Chancellor."

His eyes looked across the room to her, his eyes focusing on her's now, suddenly aware of every frayed hair and bead of sweat on her face.

" What was in that probe you sent to Naboo?"

She gritted her teeth, she knew she could use the force. She knew that she was his master and he knew it too. But she knew at this point he was putting on a show, if only for himself.

She felt him get closer, the air suddenly shifting between them as this cat and mouse game played between them. She had to play the part, if she used the force, if she used her powers she could expose herself. Snoke told her she had to find the Resistance spies. She could only do that like this, helpless and tired.

He leaned in, his lips achingly close to her ear as he whispered to her, trying to pry the answers from her by choice.

" Did you say yes to him? Did you say yes to Poe?"

Her chest tightened in that moment, she breathed deep to try to hold herself together. Ren had used his connection in her most intimate moments, she had been careless to leave such a connection so easily accessible.

His face turned to look at her's, his eyes burning into her's. She had in that moment felt the jealousy that gripped his heart, that had burned into his mind as she saw him tear through the walls with his imperfect lightsaber. The beam breaking as he himself began to as well.

She turned her face to him, the look of annoyance across her face as she spoke.

"Are you jealous?"

The annoyance turned instead to silent questioning, and then to rage as she remembered his question.

" What have you seen!?"

Her voice was no longer quiet as she felt the force push Ren away as she spoke, her anger suddenly out maneuvering his.

* * *

Ren felt himself move backwards, anchoring himself as he pushed back, his hand extending out as he forced his connection with Kyra again. Showing her everything that he had seen, that he had experienced through her.

He lead her, almost as if grabbing her wrist and flinging open doors as he showed her everything he felt, everything he saw.

She felt the pain as she remembered the lanterns in the sky, each small dot of light reminding him of the untold amount of pain that she was under, that his own mother was under. The regret within himself surging as he heard her cry, feeling his mother tremble in her arms as she hugged her.

She felt the gentle kiss on her lips at night, and the feel of darkened hair in her hands, stubble beginning to grow on his cheek. Jealousy grabbing someone's heart and mind as she chuckled gently. It was all consuming.

She heard his voice, she heard Poe and the rage that followed by the look on his face, the look of surprise and happiness as he ran towards her. His arms scooping her up as their bodies pressed together.

' _Marry me.'_

Her body stiffened, the feeling reminding her of Snoke, of the pain she felt from him. So much pain, her hands clenched in response to Ren.

' _Marry me.'_

She could feel the tears forming in her eyes as she felt the pain begin to overwhelm, she couldn't fight back. She wanted to, but she had to trust Snoke, she had to trust her Master.

As the tears fell over her cheeks Ren stopped, feeling the intense pain emanating from her, this was a two way connection. Empathy could be built between two people when you feel everything, perhaps that was what she was building with Ren.

He moved closer, dropping the force connection as she fell forward being held back by her restraints.

He let go of his connection, letting her body sag in response as he felt his heart skip, feeling the wave of pain and memory open to him. He knew that this was a trick with Snoke to create an open connection. To allow for easy access to memories, to find whatever he needed.

Ren moved closer, his hand closer to her face as he felt the tears slip from her cheeks, her eyes turned up to his.

He looked into the brown depths and saw the golden flecks within, he felt the pain open everything to him, he knew she wanted to fight back, but why she refused he couldn't tell why.

She was stronger than him, she was his master, and here she stood, withstanding his interrogation, his jealousy fueled rampage.

His hand hovered over her cheek, as her face contorted in pain, still feeling the tremors of pain run through her.

She pulled herself back, breathing deeply as she looked at Ren, his eyes focusing now on every detail in front of him. His fingers gently moved the hair from her face, wanting to pull any obstruction away from her eyes. He wanted to see everything she was feeling. He wanted to sense it all, feeling his connection deepen as he looked at her. He began in that moment to question fate.

What would've happened if she was a Jedi? If he was still a Jedi?

It was foolish to think of such things in this moment. It had passed both of them, her destiny taken away by her mother, his by his uncle.

Perhaps it wasn't fate that was deepening this connection, maybe it was something more primal instead, something he couldn't quite understand still.

His eyes looked over her face, staring at the freckles on the bridge of her nose, his hand resting on her cheek, his fingers gently touching her skin, suddenly fearful of harming her.

He wanted to say something to break the silence that was between them, to say something to break away the feeling that was building, growing within him as his fingers touched her skin. His mind wandered to the feel of her skin when she took his gloves from him, the first time she created their connection.

What did fate have in mind for him, if not her?

He felt that undeniable pull to her as he leaned in, her breath hitching as his lips closed the distance. Wishing nothing more than to feel them pressed against her's. What did he feel for her, he could not draw a conclusion. Only what he felt, and what he felt was a design outside his own hands.

Her breath shook as his lips grazed gently against her's. Not wanting to force her, not wanting to dig into her mind, to feel his jealousy and rage.

He felt the loneliness within himself come through, leaving him to question himself and his intentions now.

He remembered himself when he was younger, how awkward he was, how he never got along with the other younglings. How he always looked up to his uncle Luke for guidance, but never got it.

He instead searched for it through his grandfather, through his legacy and his memories. He found a surrogate father of some kind, knowing that his own was somewhere else in the galaxy, away from his responsibility as a father.

" Ren…"

She spoke, her lips moving gently as she spoke to him, forcing his eyes to look into her's forcing himself from his memories that he had unintentionally shared with her.

" Kyra.."

He couldn't in this moment see the Sith that she truly was, he couldn't feel the anger and the rage that lived within her, drawing the darkness around her. In this moment he could see only the Chancellor, only the woman that made him question fate. The one that made him question what their destiny should have been.

Her eyes looked into his, never breaking contact as she spoke to him, his lips achingly close to hers.

"They're coming for you."

He could feel the hot burn of Snoke's connection pull him away from her as he gripped his head. Knowing now what she meant.

He felt himself pull away, and it only served to grow his anger. His hand gripped in his hair, remembering the feel of Poe's hair in her hands, the shy chuckle she gave him. The sigh from her lips as cold air touched her skin.

The door opened as General Hux stood there with the two Stormtroopers beside him.

"Ren."

His words pulling him from his memories, the feelings that overwhelmed him as his hand let go of his hair. Disheveled as he looked at Hux, the anger on his face more and more evident as he stood there defying him.

" Supreme Leader Snoke would like to speak to you."

Ren turned around to look at Kyra, her body pulling back as she straightened herself out, now dominating him in the distance.

"Now, Ren."

Hux turned to the side, allowing Ren to walk through, he was visibly flustered as he walked out, the door shutting behind him as Hux walked forward.

" Be grateful Chancellor Verlaine that Snoke is so reasonable."

He turned around looking at her before he shut the door.

"If it were up to Ren, you would've died the moment you stepped off that shuttle."

* * *

The door closed behind him as she looked over the two storm troopers in the room, the one with the riot baton standing close by. She began to laugh to herself, filling the silent distance between them all.

She felt the restraints from her wrists lax as she stepped down, her feet touching the ground as she felt cuffs around her wrists. Clasping against her skin tightly.

" Tell me trooper-"

She began to push the force out against the two figures in the room with her. Forcing, coaxing a response from them, looking to exploit the situation, looking to take advantage like Snoke wanted her too while he talked to Ren.

" What do you do to violent detainees?"


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm in Paris right now! It's a large city, and is a new experience, but it's all so great! Munich was wonderful, and I miss the salty foods. But I'm in love with ALL the pastries and the chocolate in Europe.**

 **But in spite of all this stuff, here's the final posting for chapters at this point. I'll be back on Friday, and will have the next 5 days off after that. Yay, honeymoon!**

 **Anyways, enjoy guys! I need some sleep.**

* * *

Ren stood there in front of the door, knowing well what to expect as he felt the throb in his head dwindle. His hand reflexively reached for his head, his fingers pressing against his temple, he knew Snoke awaited him in there.

" Well, Ren."

Hux stood behind him, making sure that he would walk in. Ren felt himself exhale as he felt the doors open to the darkened room, looking at the image of Snoke sitting in his makeshift throne. His fingers curled on the arms rests as he looked at Ren.

"Kylo Ren."

He looked directly at him, feeling the throb come in waves as he kneeled down,

"My Master-"

Ren tried to speak but was cut off by Snoke, his voice venomous as he moved on the chair, threatening to stand against the apprentice.

" Leave us ! "

Snoke's hand reached out, shooing away the General as he turned back to Ren kneeling there, the anger on his face more visible, reminding him of his previous Masters wrath.

Hux stepped back, nodding as he turned away from the hologram and Ren his head shaking disapprovingly at the knight before he left.

Ren's eyes stared at the floor until he heard the door shut behind Hux leaving them alone in the darkness together.

" Master-"

Ren tried to speak but was immediately cut off by Snoke, his words cutting deep as he basically hissed at the apprentice.

" Your _Master_ is currently chained in your interrogation. What did I tell you Kylo Ren?"

Ren stood up, his back straightening as he looked at the hologram,

" My compassion and loneliness will be my downfall…"

He felt as is Snoke grew closer to him, hearing his words resonating in his ears as he spoke.

" Your _downfall."_

He could see his face twist in disgust as Ren tried to suppress his memories, trying to bury it deep. How he would walk into her mind in her most intimate moments, feel the most intimate things and live in that moment. He hoped that Snoke would not sense it, wouldn't find it, wouldn't punish him for it.

Even though his Kyra, his Cassiopeia could do the same.

"Now we shall add arrogance to the list of your weaknesses."

Ren bowed his head knowing that he had much to atone for in the future to his current master and his previous.

" I'm sorry Ma-Supreme Leader."

He heard a low growl from his voice as Snoke breathed, looking through Ren.

" Good, do not disappoint me boy, you will release her, in time. After the Resistance spies have been flushed out."

Ren looked at him in confusion until he felt his connection with Kyra burn, feeling suddenly a searing burning pain overtake him, causing his knees to buckle as he fell to the floor. His hands braced on the metal floor. His hair clinged to his face as he breathed heavily.

Something was wrong.

* * *

Kyra turned to look at the Trooper, his hand upon the riot baton as he looked over her.

"Tell me Trooper-"

She felt a wicked smile cross her lips as she looked at the troopers, as she felt the force push against them.

" What do you do to violent detainees?"

He remained quiet as he held the baton up, ready for her. She nodded, looking at the troopers in the room with her. It was only two of them.

" Good to know."

She dropped to the ground quickly, her leg sweeping across the floor, knocking down one Trooper onto his back. Her free leg coming back around slamming into his chest, knocking the wind out of him.

She looked up to the other energize the baton, swinging wildly at her as she rolled away, pushing herself up from the floor. She felt the force come out in that moment her words echoing in the minds of both Stormtroopers.

" You will put down the baton and call for assistance."

She watched as he dropped his baton, his hand reaching for his communicator speaking into it.

"We need assistance."

She felt a smile pull at her lips as she continued to speak, her words now swaying him.

" In interrogation room 3, bring General Hux."

She heard him repeat her words, word for word until he let go of his communicator. His body still as he waited for her input.

" Now, when I'm done talking, you will attack me, and you will beat me."

He acknowledged what she said, repeating back to her, readying his baton, his stance spread, ready to attack.

"Good. Now, come at me."

She heard the Trooper yell through his helmet, his baton swinging at her closely. She backed up, feeling the electricity crackle off of it, threatening to send her to the floor. Another swing came towards her as she ducked, rolling on the ground. A final swing came in towards her as she ducked, her arm knocking against the Troopers, disarming his baton as it clattered to the floor.

She could sense he was visibly angered as he came running in with a swing. Kyra had to take a punch.

She felt his fist hit across her cheek, sending her to the floor as her hands caught her on the ground. She felt herself cough as blood spilled out onto the ground.

She felt her body crunch as his foot came down into her ribs, causing her body to reel in pain. She groaned loudly feeling as if a rib broke in response. She had to make an example of herself, and in turn an example of Kylo Ren.

' _Take advantage of the situation'_

She remembered Snoke telling her that as she felt the pain overwhelm her, feeling the riot baton pressed against her back, feeling the jolt run through her. Causing her body to ache in response. She made sure that Ren felt it, that he would feel every shock and broken bone from now on.

As quickly as it had happened it had ended as she heard the familiar arrogant voice of Hux standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing!?"

He pushed through the Trooper looking down at the now bruised and bloody Chancellor lying on the floor.

"Get me Ren-"

His teeth gritted as he seethed Ren's name, his blood boiling at his own men, at his own military.

" But sir he's-"

"I said get me him!"

Hux was visibly distraught as he looked over what was in front of him, his arms reaching out as he turned her crumpled body around.

She could see him clearly out of one eye, the left one was bruised and ached in the light. She could feel the tenderness in her skin as Hux looked her over, the bruising already showing.

" We let you free now and the republic would wage war.. If we kill you the Republic would wage war. It seems we are locked in this decision."

He looked over at two troopers nodding his head at her as the walked towards, their blasters aimed down.

"Help her up."

Their arms scooped under her arms, pulling her from the floor, her legs aching as she reached the top of her ascent. She could feel the anger resonating off of him, trying hard not to chuckle as she felt the connection with Ren cause him to panic.

* * *

Ren slowly pushed himself off the ground, his body aching as the pain finally washed away. He looked at the empty room, the darkness surrounding him as he felt himself panic. What had happened, what was happening?

He turned to see the door open, the stormtrooper moving towards him,

"Sir! General Hux requests your presence."

Ren felt himself ache as he turned towards the door, a wave of panic running over him.

 _Kyra._

He ran through the halls, pushing past the groups of people that had gathered, hearing their muffled words as he moved.

Something was wrong.

His feet stopped as he looked inside the opened room, his eyes looking over the battered body of Kyra. His stomach knotted as he looked at her, The cheek he gently touched was swollen and bruised, her eye blackened, the lips he so achingly wanted to kiss were cut open, blood dripping from her cut lip.

"Kylo Ren!"

Hux moved towards him, anger rising in his face as he approached him. Ren felt his own rage wash over him as he looked over Kyra, her face turned into a smile, the most wicked smile.

He had been made a fool of.

Hux stood in front of him, his words demanding and filled with anger. She was the Senate Chancellor, she was the voice of the Republic and she was harmed in _HIS_ care. He knew the Republic would surely demand no other response but an all out war against them for these actions.

Ren knew, and he knew that she would be the one to cause it. He knew in that moment that she turned the trooper, she influenced him, she mind tricked him. Was she walking so fine a line in between the darkness and the light that she could use both tricks? Or was she now beyond the idea of it, what did she learn from Snoke that he himself hadn't learned.

"Leave us General."

Ren turned to look at Hux, the anger on his face obvious as he refused, his anger only sufficing as a deterrent.

" I certainly will not. You caused this attack on the Republic by capturing her, and it will be rectified."

Hux turned his head to the troopers, his head nodding to them as they moved.

" Take her to the medical bay, ensure that she is well taken care of."

They began to move until Ren extended his hand out, the force gripping them in place,

"You will do no such thing General. Supreme Leader himself demanded that _I_ take care of our guest."

Hux felt himself fluster as he looked at the man, Kylo Ren demanding that he knew more than him, giving him orders now. It had seemed his new master had given him the idea that he was more important than he truly was.

"We'll see about that Ren."

Hux leaned in closer, leaving the conversation only between them.

" If any more harm comes to her, Snoke will hear of it. I don't care who you are, you will not stop us."

Hux walked away, looking at the troopers, yelling in the distance at the group that gathered around.

"Get back to your stations!"

He was visibly angry. Hating every single face that stood in front of him, looking at him, judging them all.

Ren felt the door close behind him, his eyes looking across the room to the battered Kyra that stood there, her body limping as she stood there. Her body aching and sore as she felt her ribs ache as she breathed.

His hand held out against the camera in the room, crushing it with a wave of his fist. Destroying all evidence between him and her now.

" Did you enjoy that?"

Ren could feel himself lose himself to anger as he looked at her, seeing her face wince in pain as her gently touched her ribs.

" Did you enjoy making a fool of me?"

He felt himself begin to pace, feeling himself lose control. She was mocking him, she made a fool of him. She allowed herself to be beaten by the troopers to make him look like he was losing control.

He felt as if he was losing control now, he never had to deal with someone intentionally undermining him. In yet here she stood, defiant against him even now with broken bones and bruised skin. Ren could feel the anger well up inside of him, something welling up with it, something else sticking in the back of his mind. Making him question everything all over again.

He looked at her, and in that moment felt what he knew what Poe would feel when he would upon her. It felt as if something snapped within him, as if something new had grown in the back of his mind. Snoke had told him to stop it, to crush it; but he didn't, he couldn't.

Everyday that he felt through her, every word that she spoke, every strike of her saber against Rey's, he couldn't stop it. He could spend his nights in her mind, in her memories and in her dreams. He could spend his days living through her, only to feel himself grow confused. Loyalty, to whom did he have it to?

He looked to her as she smiled, that wicked smile, so smug and arrogant. She wasn't the Chancellor in this moment, but the Sith that was his Master.

Her wicked smile, that only brought him closer to the darkness, that only awakened it within himself. She was split between the light and the dark. A shy smile towards the light and a grin within the darkness. She was a living contradiction.

Ren could feel his heart beat faster, looking at that grin, that blood smeared smile on her lips. He felt his spine tingle as he moved closer. Crossing the room quickly before pushing her against the wall, his hand pulling her cuffed hands above her head, holding her there.

He stared into her eyes, looking as her eyes tinted in color as she looked at him, he was so close to her that his heart skipped. He wanted her.

Her body pressed back against his, fighting against him even now. He felt it overwhelm him, how her eyes looked back at him in defiance. How her arm pressed against his, pushing back. He pressed hard. Her body thudding against the wall, her lips gasping in pain, suddenly silenced by his lips pressing against hers.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, this is going to be quite an explanation.**

 **I go back from my honeymoon less than a week ago, but as soon as my husband and I were back on American soil we go sick. Very sick.**

 **We went to the hospital and are now stuck on house quarantine for 4 days since we've got a 'rare' kind of flu strain. So now it's alot of sitting around and coughing horribly. But I felt it was time to post something new.**

 **So here we go folks. I hope to get better soon, but I've got to sleep more if I wan that.**

 **Good luck, and enjoy!**

* * *

She felt the pain overwhelm her, feeling her ribs crunch as she felt her body hit the wall. Her mouth opened in response, a gasp from her lips silenced by Kylo Ren's forceful kiss.

She could taste the tinge of copper in her blood as he pressed his lips. His hands pressing hers against the wall. She felt her breath hitch in response, her hands clenching.

She felt the darkness within them both pushing and pulling to each other. She could feel the light waver in her heart. Feel it flicker against the darkness that grew within him and her. Tempting them both.

Ren felt his lips pressed against hers, all the anger that he felt pouring out into his kiss. Tasting the copper of her blood on his lips. He was beginning to become lost in this feeling. The sweet intoxication of this, of the darkness that lived in them both.

His hands let go of hers, his fingers slipping into her hair, his hands feeling the curls in her hair, feeling the intoxication pull him in. Drowning them both now with need.

His tongue gently brushed against her lips, causing him to push closer to her body. Feeling the sting cross over their connection.

He knew they were creatures born of violence. Born of blood and darkness. Of the Sith.

He felt her open to him, her hands pulling the restraints over his head, allowing her fingers to push into his hair. They were lost now to the darkness to the familiar, and intoxicating feel of it all. Was this why Snoke told him to crush these feelings? To stop this? What did fate have for them? For these creatures of violence.

He felt her wince in pain across their connection. Her teeth biting down on his lip in response, causing Ren pull away. His hand reaching up to his lip hissing back at her. His body moving past the restraints on her wrists.

He looked to see her eyes had changed, she had felt closest to the dark side of the force in this moment. In his arms, his touch, his kiss. They were truly violent creatures, truly born of darkness.

He backed off, his fingers pulling from his lips, looking at the fresh blood drawn-out.

She chuckled looking at him, her breath shaking as she tried to speak.

" Something to remember me by, Kylo Ren. "

Her fingers ran across her lips, her words ringing through to him, causing him to shake in response.

He wanted her more than ever.

He breathed heavily, staring her down as her lips pulled into a smile, watching as he turned away from her. Tempted still, perhaps tempted forever now.

" Supreme Leader Snoke told me to keep you as a prisoner."

He turned to look at her, watching as her face winced, her fingers touching her ribs gently. She was assessing the damage done as she turned up at him, her eyes slowly fading back to their brown hue.

"For now."

He felt a wicked smile cross his lips. His back turning to her as he opened the door. Walking towards the troopers who guarded the hallway, their blasters armed.

" Take Chancellor Verlaine to the holding cells."

He walked forward, his back turning to them as he left, leaving her in the company of the small group sent to guard her. Moving her to her new home, a rather public holding cell. Hopefully enough to draw out the Resistance.

* * *

General organa opened the door to the new Senate building. Her eyes looking over the seats that Mon Motha had helped create. Poe stood behind her, his eyes looking in wide wonder of it all. A politician's life.

"Senators…"

Her voice sounded uneasy as she spoke, her eyes looking over the group that turned to her. Their eyes looking over her and Poe as they approached.

" Ah, General Organa, glad to have you here, it has been too long since you've been in the Senate."

She nodded her head, looking at the group. She knew through all her years in the senate what it means when flattery was such a topic.

"Please Senators, save the formalities. I was told to come here and to bring Poe Dameron with me, we are here. "

She was feeling less than formal in this moment, wanting the Senators to say their piece, instead of filling her with flattery.

" Of course, this is Senator Layathan Berenko. His Aunt represented Naboo during the attack on Hosnian Prime. He has information regarding a communication probe that was intercepted in Republic space."

The General felt herself tense up at the thought. Knowing Naboo's stance with the Senate and the Republic she knew that this was dire indeed.

"Senator, what news do you have?"

Leia felt a wave a worry overcome her as she looked at the Senator, his steely eyes looking her over.

"We received a probe the other day, a message intended for you-"

His eyes turned to Poe standing beside her in his civilian's uniform his dusty pants standing out in the halls of the Senate.

" As well as Mr. Dameron."

Poe turned his head, looking at the man with the steely eyes, he felt the confusion run over him as he looked at the Senators standing there.

" What does this have to do with me?"

He moved towards the group of Senators, their conversation suddenly drawing the attention of all those in the room.

" General, Mr. Dameron, we ask only that you attend this Senate meeting. We currently don't have any Resistance representatives within the Senate since Hosnian Prime. It would be most conducive for us all if you could attend."

Poe turned to General Organa, his face twisted as they looked around the room to see they were the center of attention within the Senate. Suddenly they were in order, and they were open to scrutiny now.

" What do you mean the Resistance has no representatives, where's Kyra? Where's the Chancellor?"

There was a sudden silence that filled the room, what was left of the Senate was upon them, their eyes and ideals placed on the Resistances shoulders.

The Mon Calamari chimed in, followed by the Gungans. All their voices began to rise in tone as they talked over each other, making their own assumptions. Each one speaking, each one pointing accusingly at the other.

"Please Senators, calm down. This is why we have representatives from the Republic and the Resistance here. The Chancellor has been missing, last known coordinates was outside of Naboo system, there she sent a probe to warn us."

Eyes looked over Poe and the General, feeling the judgement suddenly come their way. They were supposed to protect the Chancellor, and under their watch she had disappeared.

" What do we do?"

The Gungan senator looked over the group, panic obvious on his face as he looked to the resistance, expecting the General to have a plan. Fear was the most basic, the most primal instinct and the greatest motivator.

General Organa turned back to the Senators that ran the podium, their eyes upon the panic stricken group. She remained calm in the face of this, knowing in her heart what had happened, but she knew that the truth must be spoken.

"What captured the Chancellor?"

The Senator approached the podium, his hand holding up a communication module

"Not what, who."

His eyes looked at the general, remaining calm as he spoke. Watching as the small module floated into the room, the projection set between Leia and Poe on the senate floor. They looked at the panic on Kyra's face as she spoke, looking into the camera.

"The first order has me…"

There was a collective gasp between the group as the hologram flickered off, truly this wasn't the end of the message.

The air was thick with panic now as disarray filled the room as the Senators began to shout. Losing all democracy in the process. Leia could feel the panic and anger ring out over the force, feeling it shift in response. She knew that her son, her lost son, her dead son was responsible for this, was shifting the force to his master's side.

She felt a wave of nausea wash over her as she walked away, feeling the insults and accusations fly between her and Poe. Some Senators knowing that her son her turned to the dark side.

Poe slammed his hand into a table, arguing back at the Senators that pointed accusingly. The force was moving, changing and becoming dark. She suddenly had feared what Ren would know about their destiny, about the visions that Luke saw all those years ago. That he would kill Kyra to stop the fate that was once ordained.

She feared now, that even though she lost one child, her heart would be ripped out all over again with her surrogate child, the one that carried The Republic with her, and the only one who could turn Ben back to the light.

She had hoped it was Rey, that the light within the girl from Jakku was enough, but she had learned differently after Starkiller. After she had wounded Ren, she knew that he would be lost to the light within her. After the death of his father, she debated if any light would touch him again. If any light could bring him from Snoke.

She remembered the words of Luke the night he first saw the vision. Leia remembered looking out over the empty expanse in front of her, her eyes looking at the moon in the distance.

"What are you telling me?"

She turned to her brother, his back to the wall as he looked down at his hands, his fingers messing with his robotic hand.

" What I'm telling you is what I saw from the force. The force can show the future, a part of the future."

She looked across the room, looking at the scattered toys on the floor. Trying to find the right words, to respond properly to her brother.

" And what of Evaan? Did you tell her what you told me?"

Leia looked at the empty door frame, expecting the figure of her son listening in on their conversation but was instead met with emptiness.

" I did."

Luke looked up at his sister, his eyes uncertain of what to say and how to say it.

" She didn't agree with you?"

Leia knew that look, knew when Luke was wrought with guilt. He was internally beating himself up and she knew it, she could feel it.

" I'm guessing she didn't take kindly to being told that her only daughter was the hope for the force? That her and Ben-"

Her eyes looked back at the door, still expecting her son to be there.

" That her and Ben were, destined to be together."

She felt herself chuckle at the thought of it, Verlaine and Solo destined to be.

Luke didn't laugh, instead looking at his sister, waiting for her to stop laughing. He knew that the force was no laughing matter, that seeing the future through it was nothing to laugh at.

The General felt so foolish now at her age, laughing at what could've been. Now she wished that it had all come true, that she never laughed that night about what fate had in mind for two children. That Kyra's mother had believed Luke, had allowed her to train as a Jedi. Perhaps then Hosnian would still be there, Snoke would be dead, The First Order quashed during its first campaign.

But instead she laughed, not understanding that in the end, it was the light in Kyra that Ben needed. That it was her, that fate had created to balance his darkness.

But then, what would've happened to Poe?

General Organa turned to see Poe being dragged out behind her, his body fighting back against the Senate guards as he yelled, his arms reaching back, he was not meant to be a politician. Leia knew that more than anything, but he wanted to marry one.

" Poe."

She heard his curses and shouting end as he turned to look at Leia, his hands patting against the dusty shirt that he wore.

" Yes General?"

Leia stood there, feeling the sting of reality come to her, feeling the emotion of it bring tears to her eyes. She had finally let go, finally accepted her son as dead, committed to Kylo Ren and here he brings another sharp dagger into her heart. He would kill her, wouldn't he? If Luke knew about what future they were meant to have, then Snoke would know it too. Snoke would use her son to destroy the Republic's only chance at balance, and his only chance of coming back.

" Prepare the fighters. If The First Order kills the Chancellor, then we will be going to war…"

A single aching tear ran down her face as she felt the future that Luke told her about.

A single gold saber against the darkness with ice blue right beside it. She saw sabers of blue, green, and yellow behind them, All following them against the darkness.

" _Ben."_

She heard the voice of Kyra in the darkness, as the ice blue turned to red, as light turned to darkness. As hope fell to despair.

"Kylo Ren. "

She had failed, not only her son, but Kyra, the force, and fate.


	15. Chapter 15

Kyra felt her head throb, the swelling of her bruises had finally gone down. The purple that covered her cheek had slowly began to fade from the edges into a sickening yellow.

She winced, feeling ribs ache in response. Kylo Ren continued his act of malevolence towards her. Knowing well that when he looked at her she could feel his memory.

The metallic copper tang on his lips. Hands dragging through his hair, lips gently opening up to him.

He could act the part, but she knew he did not feel it now. She could only feel the same conflict that she felt within herself. Drawn to the darkness or the light. Skirting both, but never completely committed.

She was glad in this moment that Ren had taken his distance, keeping himself away since that moment. Knowing well it could only draw him in, draw them both in.

Her eyes closed, her heart skipping, feeling the conflict within herself rage on.

Her finger gently touched her lip, remembering the gentle passion of Poe. A kiss made of tenderness and love. Made of light.

She pulled back in that moment, a wave of guilt washing over her as she remembered the violent kiss of darkness that poured between her and Kylo Ren. The anger, rage, and jealousy that pressed their lips together, sealing a fate for them both.

She turned to see the plexiglass that separated her from the rest of the world. Watching as troops walked by, their rifles resting against their shoulder.

She had trusted her master, and now had to trust her pupil. She had to trust the Resistance would show themselves. She knew this was not the real intention of Kylo Ren in the beginning. But in light of the situation, she was glad that they had the opportunity.

She was glad that Snoke broke his mind in that moment, showing him clarity in the grand design.

But why did she feel this way? The conflict within herself as she fought the eternal struggle of every Sith, of every Jedi, of every living creature. The struggle of good and evil, of light and dark; of love and anger.

Her eyes closed for the briefest moment, feeling herself settle as she felt him through their connection. His mind reaching out to her, reading her. Dragging her into his mind, and in turn his body.

Rens hands reached across his back, feeling his muscles ache under his touch. His shoulders had felt stiff, each day his body aching more and more. Feeling the weight he so spurned come down upon him.

His eyes looked up into the mirror, the fresher had only done so much to help his aching body. But in this moment he felt years older.

His Hand ran across the scar on his face, reveling in the mark now left over. It had healed well, and as Kyra said, made him look formidable.

His head turned to feel her there with him, sharing space with him. His hand tousled his hair from his eyes, looking over the fogged mirror in front of him.

He felt a smug smile pull at his lips as his hand rested against the glass. Wiping in one swipe as the water beads moved down the glass.

Kyra looked into the mirror, looking back at Kylo Ren, looking at how his hair stuck to his skin. She felt as if her eyes would wander. Suddenly worried about invading Ren's intimate moments, like he had done to her.

She felt the heat against his skin, his hand wiping away the condensation on the mirror.

Her eyes focusing on the scar on his face, suddenly too aware of him.

Her eyes lingered, looking over his skin, suddenly drawn to his moving muscles and lingering hair as she began to draw lower.

She broke the connection, pulling herself from his mind, from seeing anything through his eyes.

Her face grew red in response, her heart beating out of control as she tried to hide her face. Feeling embarrassment move through her, threatening to choke her.

She was glad that she broke the connection, fearful of getting drawn in closer to Ren.

After his forceful kiss, she couldn't risk it, after the feel of his hands in her hair she knew she had to stop.

She couldn't allow the prophecy that Snoke had told her to come true. She had a different destiny to fulfill, with Ren as her apprentice, not as her equal.

" Chancellor."

She turned gently, her eyes barely registering the figure at her door. He wore a stormtrooper uniform, removing all identity.

"Chancellor."

Her hand reached for her rib, still feeling the sting of it as she moved. Trying to look past the uniform in front of her. She chuckled looking at the figure in front of her. She knew it was only a matter of time, she _was_ the Chancellor. But she underestimated her position of importance within the Republic it seemed.

" Resistance right? Why are you here?"

The trooper looked around himself, making sure no one noticed him as he pulled his helmet off. She looked at him, her eyes adjusting to him and his blonde hair.

" We've been stationed here for months ma'am. Under order of General Organa."

Her eyes seemed to roll as she heard him speak General Organa's name. Official order or not, she knew now that the General would have to live with their deaths on her conscious now.

"Of course. "

She looked at the man, suddenly intrigued by what Leia had in mind.

" So then why are you here?"

Her hand pressed against her ribs. Trying to keep herself steady as she tried to breathe.

" _We're_ here now to get you out ma'am. The Republic needs it's Chancellor."

She felt a sigh of relief wash over her as she knew in this moment, she was one step closer to freedom. Closer to completing her mission to Snoke. But she had to keep digging, needed more information.

" How many of you are there?"

* * *

General Organa looked around the room, sensing her brothers anger as he stood there. Fighting back his anger, his rage, the darkness that inhabited the Skywalkers.

"You said she would be safe. You said you would watch her."

Leia felt the guilt wash over her as she turned her eyes away, looking at Rey standing beside him. Her eyes flickered away from the others, worried for the connection between them all.

Luke felt himself panic more and more as he looked at his sister, expecting an answer.

"Nothing? Do you have nothing to say?"

He couldn't hold himself back now, knowing well her son and his loyalty to his dark master. He feared the worst now, and in his fear, leading him to the dark side.

Luke turned away, unable to help himself anymore. He couldn't be in her presence now, he knew he had to act, even when the republic and the resistance wouldn't.

"Rey."

He turned to the apprentice beside him, her eyes too focused now on him as he spoke.

" We're leaving."

He felt himself turn away from his sister, as if casting a shadow upon her. Acknowledging her mistake and his own in trusting the resistance now. He knew his duty to the order, and in turn the Republic's interests. But he had to, they had to preserve the balance even if that meant facing Kylo Ren and Snoke.

* * *

Kyra turned to the window that separated herself from the world outside. Feeling as if she was an animal on exhibit. She knew now the extent of the Resistance within the Destroyer. She had more than enough information now to tell Snoke of their presence.

But she didn't want to invest too quickly, didn't want to jump the gun. She knew in that moment patience would overcome. That patience would be rewarded.

Her eyes closed, feeling herself ring across the connection. Telling all that she had learned to her master, his link felt like fire burning the skin. Reminding her of Snoke's teaching, of the jolts and shock that ran through her body.

The pain causing her to contort unnaturally. It was the way of the Sith, learning through pain. Through manipulation and rage. She would learn it every night in her dreams. Feeling Snoke upon her mind, as if weaving her into the person she became today. As if weaving the threads of fate to represent his needs.

She felt his approval of her, knowing now the extent of the Resistance within their ranks.

" _Wait for them to rescue you. Wait for them and they will be betrayed. You will escape, and you will tell their tale to the Senate. Warn them of The First Order. Warn them."_

She felt herself nod in agreement, knowing well her intentions. They had to save the Chancellor. They had to. In turn she had to let them, and she had to watch them die or be captured.

She had to, there was no other choice.

* * *

Ren stood there at the window looking at the empty room of his master. He had felt her hide her possessions, her alternate persona on her shuttle. Hiding it from everyone but him, he could find it her secret through the force alone. As it opened up to him, allowing him to find her personal effects.

His eyes turned to the neatly kept bed, his hand hovering over the mattress. Wavering in his touch just in this moment. He didn't want to intrude now, his eyes looking over the black that laid across the bed, gently set aside for wearing.

His fingers gently ran across the plain cotton, noting to himself the simplicity in her dress. He remembered the itchy robes of the Jedi and how they lived so simply. So differently than what the Sith had created for themselves.

He thought to himself that she had to look the part, she had to eventually accept herself as a Sith. Not some in between wearing black.

His fingers gently ran across the sheets, his eyes looking over her lightsaber. He looked at the activator his fingers itching to hold another saber besides his.

Every lightsaber was unique to every user, made to represent its wielder. He wondered how different was hers from his?

Would hers break the blade of a jedi? Was hers imperfect? Could it crackle like his, or hold steady?

He was deathly curious now. His hand reached out, feeling the force upon the activator as his hands wrapped around the hilt, holding it up, staring at the intricate curved handle of her saber.

He had heard stories of those trained in Makashi like Count Dooku. Masters of dueling with their curved saber hilts, pulling it to their advantage. He had felt calmness when she had dueled Rey, her movements calm and fast, disarming the Jedi apprentice.

He could feel the force course through the hilt, his eyes looking over the black and gold metal. Black leather that wrapped around the hilt. His finger pressed the activator, looking into the light of his master's saber. Breaking all expectations that he previously had.

He stared into the golden blade, his breath catching as he stared at it. His hand quickly dropped the hilt, his head hurting as his hands reached for his temple. The gold light in the room dying as the hilt clattered to the floor.

He felt the force reach out to him, pulling him into a fate different from his own, hearing her voice speak to him.

" _Ben."_

He felt the light against his skin, feeling the sun as he saw her and her golden blade beside him a ice blue saber in his hand as they stood in the light, stood as Jedi. He heard her voice again, her voice echoing out at him as he felt the light fade.

" _Kylo Ren."_

He watched as light faded into darkness as the blue saber in his hand turned to red. Showing Ren now the changed fate to darkness, the fate that he so questioned recently, answered so cryptically now. They would've been jedi, they could've been Jedi, together.

* * *

Kyra felt the lights fade around her, knowing life was winding down as shifts began to change, and groups filtered in and out of the halls, bodies passing her by.

Her eyes opened as she felt the lights die, the panicking red light filling the air as she heard blaster fire in the distance. Knowing well her rescue had come, and in turn their betrayal.

She remembered in that moment what Snoke had told her.

" _Wait for them to rescue you. "_

She had hoped that Snoke had told Ren, that she could trust her apprentice. She had to at this point, since the situation wasn't in her control anymore. She was hopeless, and helpless to the whims of the resistance and the First Order.

" _Wait for them."_

* * *

Hux stood there in front of Snoke, staring at his visage as the Supreme Leader sat there, hands clutching the armrests.

" What do you intend to do with the Chancellor?"

Snoke was prodding for questions now, expecting a plan from the General.

" She can be ransomed to The Republic perhaps…"

Snoke looked across at the General, his back hunched as he shook his head.

" There's no time General for ransoms.. You know as well as I do the Resistance will come for her."

Hux tried to speak in that moment, words failing him as he understood what Snoke meant. He looked to see Snoke's image flicker in the communications room. The light's died in the room, expanding into the hallway and across the destroyer, the room burned red with light as Snoke spoke again, calming the General.

" Find the Chancellor General, it seems we have run out of time."


	16. Chapter 16

Ren felt the wave of sickness finally roll over him, his eyes looking up to see the red light fill the room. He felt confusion and panic wash over him as he moved from the room. Rushing through the hallways, feeling the darkened cloak envelop him as he ran.

His hair smattered against his face as he moved forward, sweat beginning to bead down his face.

He could hear the blaster rifles in the distance. Turning to see Kyra there, standing in center of the group as they guarded her. Blasters firing back and forth in the distance between both groups.

"Ren!"

Hux huffed at him as he rushed him, his hands pushing against him, sending him back a few inches.

"We cannot allow The Resistance to escape with the Chancellor . "

Ren felt his anger towards the General grow as he stood there, his body moving back towards the group of resistance.

" Ren! "

Hux shouted as Ren moved carelessly, almost as if in a berserker rage he ran. He grabbed ahold of his light saber turning towards the hallway his eyes turning towards the group that had broken out the Chancellor. Their bodies huddled in the corner, trapped like mice.

His hand held over the activator, the sith blade humming and sparking. It's imperfection sparking through the air.

He looked to see the panic on their faces, their bodies defensive, as Kyra stood there, like a rock standing against the battering waves. Standing as a testament against him, as an example to them all.

He looked into her eyes, seeing the red sparks of his saber reflect back at him. His mind screaming for questions, demanding answers. What did he see when he felt the force pull him in?

What was that timeline? What was that fate that he saw?

His hand held out against her, testing her testament against him, knowing she had to remain powerless. Powerless as he pulled her forward, her hands held back as her feet dragged on the floor as she felt herself being pulled to him.

* * *

Fate it seemed would always bring them together in this time. No matter what was changed. No matter how much she had to run, it would seem their fates were forever entwined now.

"Chancellor! "

Her hand felt the cold metal cross her fingers as her eyes fell upon a trooper. His brown eyes staring back at hers.

She remembered him, he was called a traitor among The First Order, and it seemed now he was making a habit of it.

Her fingers slipped around the hilt, her hand grasping tightly as she felt the familiar figure of a lightsaber.

" _Luke."_

Her eyes closed as she felt herself pulled closer, feeling Kylo Ren in her mind. Silent questions asked, but none answered until it was words only meant for them.

When she felt his grasp loosen on her body she moved in full swing. Her finger slipped over the activator, the green light clashing against the red that was Kylo Ren.

Her body swung up against the blade, holding her defense against him as he pressed forward.

" What did I see?"

It was Ren's turn for confusion as he swung back, her feet skidding across the ground as she braced for his attack.

Her eyes turned back to the group as they worked to open the door, trying to find their way to the hangar bay.

She needed to create time, needed to lure the resistance into a trap, to give her the escape she so convincingly needed

Her body pulled back, feeling Ren's anger and confusion pool into his attack. She had to take advantage of it. Her foot stepped back as he swung, clashing against her.

He pressed his advantage, using his height to an advantage as he looked at her, his teeth gritting as he spoke.

"What did I see, Master?"

Her eyes flickered across his, both depths staring into each other as the green and red fought between them. The light and the darkness continuing its longtime battle, as she felt herself looking into his mind, into his actions.

She felt his fingers upon the curved hilt of her saber and her heart skipped. He looked into the golden light and felt the force pour into him. As if he was an empty vessel, the force showed him a different path, a different fate.

A gold saber standing with blue. Her voice calling out to him

" _Ben. "_

She felt the light on her skin, but this light was not the familiar light of Poe. But instead with the gentle light and compassion within herself. Of the light she brought out in him.

She felt his hand clasp around hers as she looked over the body of Snoke. Her eyes looking to Ben, to Kylo Ren.

Kyra stumbled back as Ren stood there, his hand held out against her as his blade was drawn in.

"What did I see?"

Her lips moved silently, she couldn't describe it. She couldn't begin to explain it, only could stand there in baffled silence. Snoke didn't want Ren to know about what he had seen so many years ago. About why he chose them as his apprentices, why fate was changed.

She heard the hissing of the door open, as the group shouted, their Blasters fired on Kylo Ren. His eyes turned up as his blade energized again, sweeping through the air as he cut down each blast. Stepping closer to Kyra. His hand held out to her, as if he was reaching out to her, saving her from the resistance.

" Chancellor!"

She felt her wrist pull away as Ren tried to close the distance, his blade easily sweeping away the blaster fire. Kyra shook her head, turning back to the group as they stood there covering her retreat from Ren.

Kyra turned to look at the proclaimed traitor as she felt herself within the collection of The Resistance fighters.

"Finn, right?"

He nodded, moving ahead of the group as they moved through the hallways.

" Yes Ma'am."

She sighed, following him through the hallway, trying to play her part as she followed them without question. Feeling her connection with Snoke come through.

" _They will be stopped in the hangar bay. Your only escape is through your shuttle. Take the traitor with you."_

She silently agreed, knowing well that her master had a grand plan in mind for them all. She had only to stand by silently, being the person she was meant to be in this moment.

" _Yes, my master."_

* * *

Ren deflected the last blast as the door shut, standing there in angered silence as he watched as the door hissed, sealing it closed behind them.

" Ren! "

Hux seemed to lose his patience in this moment, moving towards him with armed troopers behind him.

" Have you lost your mind?"

Ren drew his blade in as he turned to look at Hux, feeling Snoke within his mind, guiding him in silence.

" _Head to the hangar bay. You must allow the Chancellor to escape, and let her take the traitor with her."_

Ren felt his jaw clench as he remembered the traitor standing there, remembering as he tried to fight against him on Starkiller. How he waved a lightsaber around as if playing hero.

But now Snoke was telling him to let him go, let him escape with her. Ren didn't want to let her go now, now that he had seen a different fate. A truth now uncovered, now only making his days filled with more questions. Questions he had to now reserve for Snoke.

He turned from Hux, ignoring the General now, knowing what Snoke told him was more important than the arguing that Hux was looking for.

"Ren!"

Hux felt himself fluster as he watched as he ignored him now, disregarding him as he walked away through the hall, the hilt of his light saber still in his hand, ready to fight.

* * *

Kyra turned to Finn as they moved through the hallway, getting closer to the hangar bay.

" Are going we in the right direction?"

Finn nodded, moving forward with the group.

" Yes, we're heading to the hangar bay, if we're lucky we can steal a ship to get out of here."

Kyra felt her back against the wall as she turned to see a group of troopers run down the hall heading towards the hangar.

" They still have my shuttle here, we can take that."

Finn nodded, agreeing silently as they began to move forward.

" We had Anders here leave a trail on the computer system, it should take them to the other side of the ship."

They turned the corner, closing in on the hangar, resting against the final door between them and their escape.

" So, we should have a nearly empty hangar bay. If there's anyone in there, it should be nothing but technicians."

Kyra's eyebrows furrowed looking at him, wanting to act positive regardless of knowing the truth.

" Are you sure?"

Finn shrugged, trying to seem as certain as possible in his words as he thought out what to say in that moment.

" Yeah, I mean. Why not?"

She looked even more uncertain of him as he spoke, holding the blaster close.

" Don't worry, you can hold your own."

He opened the door to the hangar, his eyes looking over the swarm of Storm troopers that gathered there. Their bodies turned to the door to look at the group of The Resistance that stood there.

"Finn.."

Kyra looked to him, as his mouth opened in concern.

"Where's your ship?"

Finn suddenly was all too aware that their plan had failed, suddenly looking for a new alternative.

" Over there?"

Kyra pointed in mild confusion, looking around to where they usually kept her shuttle.

" There? "

Finn pointed through the wave of people between them and her shuttle in sudden disbelief.

"Yeah."

Kyra nodded, not understanding suddenly what was so hard to understand.

"There!?"

She looked at Finn, the seriousness in her eyes as she closed her mouth, her face turning serious as she looked at him, her face soon becoming annoyed.

"Right….There…"

Finn breathed against the wall as he looked at the other's with him, nodding as they held up their rifles.

"Ok, we can do this guys. Three…"

He looked across the bay floor to see the gathered group position themselves, ready for them.

"Two…"

He breathed deep, closing his eyes briefly, hoping he wouldn't die here.

"One.."

Finn looked to the group, turning briefly to see down the hallway the darkened figure of Kylo Ren walking towards them.

"Now, go now!"

He pushed Kyra out ahead of him as they ran out into the blaster fire that met them out in the open.

* * *

Ren walked down the hallway slowly as Hux still followed him, the anger in his voice boiling over.

" Answer me Ren!"

Hux grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to turn to him as Ren's expression remained neutral and calm in the face of the General.

" Remove your hand General, or I will do it for you."

Hux slowly removed his hand, his body pulling back slowly and calmly trying to remain at odds with Ren.

"What are you planning on doing Kylo Ren?"

Hux's lips pressed into a firm thin line, his face obviously unhappy as he looked at him, not knowing what was expected of him from Snoke.

" What I was told to by Snoke."

Ren turned away, knowing he had to hold his image now to The Resistance, and maybe in turn grow his image within The First Order. He turned back to look at Hux, his eyes unwavering in determination.

" I'm letting the Chancellor escape, and she's taking that traitor with her."


	17. Chapter 17

Kyra grabbed a hold of the lightsaber that was given to her by Finn, pressing the activator she felt the air fill with the crackle of the green blade as she began to swing at the blasts that moved towards her.

She couldn't stop them by using the force, but she could deflect them. She knew in this moment that Luke had something to do with her escape in the end. He was the only one who would give her a green saber. He was the only one who believed in her abilities enough to deflect blaster fire without any real effort.

She moved effortlessly across the floor, her body swaying elegantly as she swung the saber in the air. Each hit bouncing back, glancing each trooper. Holding her own oath personal to keep The First Order alive, all the way down to the troopers. She would not reflect upon them as if they were cannon fodder.

But in this moment she felt as if the saber was an extension of herself, fighting was what brought her to her closest version of herself. Whether over the political lives of the Senate, or now amongst the firefight of troopers and Resistance. She was meant to be a warrior in the end, for which side she didn't know. But she was meant to be in battle.

Regardless of what she felt in this moment, she knew that she needed to be seen with weaknesses. She needed to take a hit, she had to hold herself and others had to see her as human, as mortal that can bleed. If she kept swinging every blast, she could provide valuable cover. She could easily stop the pursuit of The First Order, and she didn't need that.

She looked to Finn, giving herself a moment of weakness opening herself up to a cheap shot.

" Finn."

He turned to look at Kyra standing there, a smile on her lips as she nodded to the trooper. He felt the confidence in himself rise as he looked across to see the shuttle so close by. They could make it, they will make it.

Kyra smiled to him, and to herself. Knowing well that she was playing a trick on herself and on those around her. Keeping her blade down long enough to allow one blaster shot in. Hoping it would only wound her, not debilitate her. In that moment she hoped that the troopers were trained properly and to not aim for her heart.

She felt the burning blaster hit her in the chest, feeling her arm numb in pain as she dropped the lightsaber on the floor. Her eyes turned to look at the burning hole in her right chest, feeling as if it burned through to the muscle underneath. Severing her connection between her arm and her hand.

Her knees buckled as she fell forward, her voice screaming in pain, not holding back in that moment.

"Chancellor!"

She heard the voice of Finn over her as he dropped his blaster, pulling her up from the floor.

" Chancellor, come on we're almost there."

She felt the tears in her eyes begin to well, the pain was hot and sharp like a hot knife in her shoulder. She knew in this moment Ren would be feeling the pain within her shoulder. She knew it would mimic across to him, causing him to drop his blade in response.

She had to create a situation that was dire for them, for the Resistance. A situation that would cause the rest of the group to accept the fate of being left behind. A situation that would allow to be abandoned. What better thing than an injured Chancellor.

* * *

Finn looked down at the gaping hole in her chest as he looked at the blood on her lips, her voice choking as she spat.

"Finn!"

He looked up to see the rest of the group gather, an older man coming closer, assessing the situation.

" She's been shot. We're so close to the shuttle. What do we do?"

Finn was out of ideas, he didn't know what to do now in this situation. Knowing if they didn't move quickly the chancellor could die, if they stayed she would die. The would all die.

He felt the panic rise up in his chest as he tried to keep her awake, his hand gently hitting against her face.

" What do we do?"

Finn looked up at the man, waiting for him to come up with a strategy. He sat there, staring at the hole in the Chancellor, his mind weighing her life and theirs

" Finn, take the Chancellor. Take her back to Republic space."

Finn shook his head in disagreement.

"What about you guys? There's plenty of room."

He looked to see the man shake his head, knowing in this moment that this was a suicide mission now.

" The Chancellor is hurt. She needs to be returned back to the safety of The Republic. Take the Chancellor, we'll cover your escape."

Finn was looking to try to find the words to convey what he was feeling. He wanted to argue, he wanted to fight. But looking at the Chancellor, he knew that was impossible. She was now injured beyond help. She couldn't assist in their escape. She couldn't swing her saber and deflect blasters. She was now injured, blood on her lips, as she coughed, trying to find air in her breathing.

"Finn do you hear me!?"

The man was beginning to lose patience, wanting Finn to respond to him quickly.

"Finn!?"

His name snapped him from his thoughts, reminding him of his new oath to The Republic. In turn his oath meant in this moment taking the Chancellor with him, regardless of the feelings that everyone else had. This was a one way mission for most of the men and they knew it now.

" Yes sir, I hear you."

Finn felt his arms snake underneath her shoulders, pulling her up from the floor as her feet dragged. He could still hear her cough as she fought against the feeling that burned in her chest.

He felt his legs move as she pulled her back. Watching as he was surrounded by The Resistance fighters, guarding him and her from any fire.

" Get to the shuttle Finn, from there you need to escape. Get to Chandrila, tell the Senate about what happened."

Finn nodded, knowing well what he was supposed to be now to them, he had to keep the Chancellor safe and he had to escape.

" Yes, Sir."

He pulled her back quicker, feeling himself run into the cold metal of the shuttle. Waiting as the door opened behind him from the quick work of the fellow soldiers. He had to move quickly, he had to leave.

He grabbed her struggling body as he picked her up through the door in the small shuttle, placing her on the small cot that was inside. He turned, about to speak as the door shut behind them. This was a one way mission, remember?

Only they were meant to leave. Only they were meant to survive this.

* * *

Ren moved through the hallway, his arm grasping tightly to his lightsaber. He had to hold himself together in this moment, he had to.

He was filled with a rage that only made everything more sensitive. He could hear the blaster fire through her, could feel her feet move across the floor as she swayed with each swing. Moving like water, moving so easily, so effortlessly, so perfectly.

Then he felt the burning pain within his chest, the feeling causing him to sway into the wall. His body hitting the cold grey metal with a loud thud as he bent over in pain.

He could feel the pain in her body as he heard her scream in pain, feeling the hot copper tang against her lips.

In that moment he remembered the tang of copper from her lips those days earlier. How he pressed his lips against hers so feverishly, they were creatures of violence, and in this moment he felt it.

"Ren."

Hux stood behind him, his eyebrows furrowed as he looked at him, his body against the wall as his arm pressed against a phantom pain.

" It's nothing."

Ren pushed himself back from the wall, moving forward once again, knowing that in this moment Kyra was injured. But he knew in that moment that it was all apart of the plan, apart of the trap.

He had to move with purpose, he had to hide that he felt her pain, that he felt the burning hole in her chest. That he could taste the blood in her mouth and feel the sting of her tears. He had to push this back, this was beyond what he felt in this moment, this was beyond him.

He could hear the blaster fire from the hangar bay as he approached with Hux behind him. His eyes looking over the scene in front of him, he watched as Kyra was pulled into the shuttle, her voice echoing out to him. His mind focusing only on her voice as she screamed in pain, her legs fighting to hold herself together as she kicked. He felt the force from her as she closed the door behind them, sealing them shut in the shuttle, keeping to her end of the bargain. She would escape, and she would take the traitor with her.

Ren moved forward slowly through the crowd as he felt his hand react against his lightsaber. The imperfect blade shuttering against the light in the room, sparking forth. He looked to see the hilt of a saber on the ground, his arm reaching out for it. Feeling the force pull it towards him.

The hilt clattered across the ground, the brightened metal pulling into his hands. He could still feel the warmth of her fingers on the hilt. He could still feel her residual swings as she danced across the floor, each swing an extension of herself.

He was doomed now, they were doomed now in their connection.

They were doomed by the darkness within themselves, forever drawn to each other. Forever pushing and pulling each other like a darkened tide. Forever to be lost within the memory of passion, a stolen kiss.

* * *

Finn looked at the closed door, the sweat on his face stinging into his eyes as he began to feel the panic rise within himself. They had to make their escape.

He ran to the console, looking at the buttons in front of him. He wasn't a pilot, how was _he_ expected to fly the shuttle?

"Chancellor. Chancellor."

His fingers began to fumble as he looked at the button setup around him, he had no idea what he was doing.

" What do I do? "

He moved towards Kyra, his hand resting on her shoulder as he looked at her, he asked the same question over and over again. Not knowing the real answer, but was hoping that she knew her own shuttle.

" Please tell me you know how to fly this thing. Don't tell me you had a chauffeur.."

Kyra chuckled lightly, the feeling in her chest dampening her humor in that moment.

" The flight path is still registered in the computer."

He sighed a breath of relief in that moment. Oh thank you. They were not doomed after all.

* * *

Luke shifted uncomfortably, suddenly grateful that Finn had gone through with his request, holding the saber hilt close.

He was glad in that moment that Rey had found such a close ally, and friend like Finn.

Everyone needed someone in their life like that.

Even him.

But Luke knew better in his age than to open up so much like his apprentice had. She had spent years on Jakku, he had placed himself in exile, so others could no longer be hurt.

But what had his self imposed exile done for The Republic, for The Resistance? Nothing. He stopped nothing, and in turn prevented nothing.

What was the Jedi Order now but a forgotten memory of the past.

His hands uncrossed from his robe as he looked at Rey beside him. She was steadily navigating them through Republic space, her hand unwavering as she looked at the pilot's window.

He felt the Falcon settle to a halt, knowing that they had reached their destination.

" So what do we do now Master Luke?"

Rey turned to look at him, her hands pressing buttons as she settled in her seat, leaning back.

Luke looked out into space, his eyes looking at the darkness that enveloped them focusing only on the dim lights in the distance. He focused on the force, knowing that he could reach out into it and feel the actions of the once stormtrooper.

His hands moved back under the robe, crossing tightly across his chest as he closed his eyes, reaching out to the force around them.

" We wait and listen to the force. Only it can be our guide now."


	18. Chapter 18

Finn cursed under breath as he looked out into space. They had abandoned everyone, he knew that they would die. But he was given an order, he had to leave with the Chancellor. He HAD to get back to Republic space.

But what in turn did they sacrifice? Finn remembered when he had helped Poe escape, he remembered the bloody mess that he was. Would the same repeat for the rest of The Resistance that he left behind? Would they suffer the same fate? Or a worse one?

He didn't have time to think about these things, he couldn't. It was already too much to consider, and now instead he had a priority. He had to get the Chancellor to Chandrila, had to tell the Senate what happened.

He only hoped in this moment that they could cross into the inner core, or at least meet Resistance fighters just in case. But he had to trust Luke in this moment, and had to trust Rey's faith in her teacher.

"Chancellor?"

Finn closed the distance between the pilot's chair and the cot, sitting close to the cot as he grabbed the wrap from her shoulder.

She didn't respond, perhaps the cold blanket of shock had finally pulled over her. Or perhaps she was finally too exhausted to keep her eyes awake. Either way, Finn knew this would only end badly if he could not help her. She was too injured for his minimal knowledge, he had to hope that

they would cross into Republic Space.

That somewhere out there someone would save her.

Save them.

* * *

Luke felt it echo across the force, feeling the pain within Kyra as she screamed in pain, feeling the burning hole within her chest.

As quickly as he felt that echo it had disappeared.

He wasn't force connected to the Chancellor, Rey wasn't either. They had to rely on small bread crumbs that would lead them to her. They had to trust in the force, and move with it.

"Rey."

Luke felt the echo come across again in the force, feeling the burning pain again. He could feel the pain in her flesh slowly lead them.

" Do you feel that?"

Luke was hoping that she had felt the touch of the force as well, that she would be able to follow the echo of the pain as well. To help her lead them to it's source.

Rey's fingers moved across the panel, pushing the ship forward with each movement.

" Can you sense her?"

Rey shook her head, feeling something different instead.

"No master. I feel the darkness growing within the force."

Luke paused, reflecting back on what Rey was speaking of. She was right.

"The First Order.."

He spoke under breath as they moved. The sudden feeling of the force mixing messages to him. He felt the force move darker, feeling the pulse fade within Kyra's chest. Instead he felt the presence of his Nephew replacing her.

" _Hello Uncle."_

Luke felt his chest tighten as he felt his nephew cross the link to him. Almost as if challenging him, reminding him of his failure.

" _Where is Kyra?"_

Luke felt the impatience within himself boil over, he didn't have time for such games. He didn't have time with the darkness.

" _Long gone Uncle."_

He could feel the smugness within Ren's smile as he turned his back.

" _She left me no choice."_

Luke felt the rage boil over into this connection, his anger within the force leading them towards an uncertain path.

" _What did you do Ben?"_

Luke could feel the cold snap of Kylo Ren, feeling the push of the force into Luke's mind. Luke's hands reached for his head. His body aching as he felt Ren within his mind, forcing the images of what happened into his mind.

Blood, he saw blood trickle down from her mouth, the bruising on her cheek. He felt the stinging pain of a blaster within her shoulder. He felt the stinging pain, the pure pain of it all.

* * *

" Master!?"

Rey turned to look at Luke, his hands within his hair as he groaned in pain. His eyes closed tightly as he was lost in the feel of Ren's intrusion.

Rey closed her eyes, focusing on the force that Luke was so lost in, she had lost him to something, and they were flying blind.

She felt pain and darkness. The cold ache within bones that didn't move.

She felt the cold, and she followed it.

* * *

Luke felt Ren push again, suddenly seeking answers from his uncle instead of Snoke.

" _What did I see Uncle?"_

Luke tried to push back, but was met with strength against him, it had been too long since he fought against a force connection.

Luke couldn't understand what Ren wanted in that moment until he felt the question within his mind. Flooded with the images.

" _What did I see?"_

Gold saber, met with blue standing over the body of Snoke. His hand covering her's as green, yellow, and blue surrounded them. Followed them. Her voice speaking out to him.

" _Ben."_

Questions filled his mind, what was this, what was it?

" _What did I see?"_

He could feel Ren push again, pushing the image back into his uncle's mind. Trying to force an answer from him.

" _Fate."_

The words were so easy to speak for Luke, he couldn't lie to him anymore. He couldn't lie to his nephew.

" _What could've been. What should've been. But I was too weak."_

In that moment he felt the truth from his uncle's words, finally he knew what he had seen. Fate. That they were meant to be.

Luke felt his fingers slip from his head as he felt Ren's grasp lessen on him, his words cutting deeper than anything he could fight.

" _You were always weak Uncle. Fate, may have changed. You may have changed it. But she will be marked by my darkness. What has fate created for me then, if not her?"_

He could feel the darkness shift and move, the force pulling him and reaching across. He felt the light weaken, feel it dim to Ren's words. Feeling the determination of his nephew now.

" _The darkness will take her uncle if you are not careful, and in that darkness she will be mine. Like fate had planned."_

With that he felt Ren's strength fade, the anger and rage that he had felt, the pain that had pierced his mind had fallen away, instead met by the burning questions of Rey.

"Master are you alright?"

Luke felt his fingers dig into his temple, the pain overwhelming him in that moment. He looked to his apprentice in that moment to see her focused in front of her. Feeling her mind concentrate on the force around them, letting it guide her, like it did for him all those years ago.

She was close to finding them.

* * *

Ren moved through the hallways, his mind busy as he long abandoned his helmet, knowing now what Kyra had spoken to him all those times. The scar was formidable now. Almost as much as his temper was becoming, he had made his impression now against Hux. He knew in this moment that he wasn't weak, and that he was something, someone to hold in better regard.

Ren opened the door to interrogation, his eyes looking over the blonde man that seemed to orchestrate the Chancellor's escape. He felt a smile cross his lips as he thought of Kyra. How her actions as a double agent has lead to nothing but success in the hands of The First Order. Now they knew The Resistance collaborators that were within The First Order. Now they could smoke them out.

Ren set his lightsaber down on the table, his eyes looking over the man that stood there held in the interrogation chair.

" Tell me."

Ren looked down at the floor as he moved closer.

" Who ordered you to rescue the Chancellor?"

The man kept his mouth closed as he looked away from The Knight of Ren. His eyes avoiding him now in this moment.

Ren nodded slowly, knowing that this wasn't meant to be a simple answer, or a simple series of answers.

" Of course. Secrecy, well-"

Ren's hand held up against him, the man began to groan in pain as he felt the sith apprentice within his mind. Pushing past everything so easily, almost as if pushing papers across a desk. He easily de cluttered his mind, looking at the important pieces.

" Let's see if this secrecy is worth dying for."

He felt himself dive into his mind, moving everything apart within the traitor. He shifted effortlessly through all the memories, easily throwing it apart searching for the information he was looking for.

He heard his voice raise, his screams filling the room as he felt the information within his reach.

" _Luke."_

He felt himself chuckle as he so easily found the information that he was looking for. No resistance found in those who weren't touched by the force. No resistance like he had found in that scavenger from Jakku.

He pulled himself back, looking intently at the man who stood there captured. He turned his back, walking towards the door as he looked over the ashes that remained, the dusting covering the table. He had found the information that he needed, and now he no longer needed the Resistance alive, no longer needed them within his presence. Mocking everything that he stood for, that they stood for.

The door opened to him as he looked across to the troopers that stood there, their bodies straightening at sight of him. It seemed he was becoming something more now. That he was becoming something else now in this moment since Snoke absolved him.

Since his new master had taken his hand, and touched deep of the darkness that dwelled within the both of them. Touched deep in something else besides arrogance, and anger.

It was because of her.

His Cassiopeia, his Kyra.

He looked at the trooper, his eyes looking over the hallway as he spoke,

" Execute him."

His eyes turned back to the man, his brows furrowed in pain as he was still reeling from Ren's forceful push into his mind.

"Yes sir."

He turned away, walking away as he heard the struggles and yells coming from the room as the door closed, followed by the screams of pain.

* * *

Finn looked out into the distance, his hand holding over the communications panel, hoping someone would hear them. His eyes wavered as he looked out into space, his eyes hovering over what remained of Hosnian Prime.

He remembered the lanterns on D'qar, remembered seeing all the lives that were lost, lives that had touched so many others.

Here he stood now, the only person standing between evil and the Chancellor. A genuinely injured woman, with no means to protect herself.

He looked at his hands, staring at the calluses on his palms, he had nothing more to protect them with, just the hope and will that he could do it. That they could find their way back into safety.

He felt a wave of hopelessness come over him as his hands cradled his head. The First Order would learn of the Republic's efforts to gain support. To unify the galaxy, they would learn the plan, and in turn more lanterns would be let go into the sky.

More lights will fade into the oncoming darkness that was The First Order.

They would be doomed if The Chancellor would die, chaos would fill the Senate and the Republic would cannibalize itself.

That couldn't happen, he can't let it happen.

He felt as if tears would fall from his eyes in that moment as he felt the pressure come down on him, he had to move on. He had to push them forward, he had to be the strength in this moment, the strength that Rey could see, that Poe could see. He had to become more.

He heard the static crackle across the radio as they moved. He looked out into space, hearing the slow rumble of static come across.

It wasn't intelligible yet, but he had hoped in this moment that this was more than an old communications probe. His fingers rested against the communication's panel, his voice speaking out into the darkness.

" Hello? Anyone?"

He felt himself begin to panic as he heard nothing in response besides the static. They were closing in on the core worlds, they could be close to Chandrila, to safety, to The Republic.

Static only seemed to greet him in the darkness as he sat there, hearing the slowed breathing of the Chancellor behind him.

He had his mission, and he needed to fulfill it.

"Anyone hear me? This is Chancellor Kyra Verlaine's personal shuttle calling out to The Republic. Please-Anyone?"

His hand slipped from the button, his hands resting against his head, losing all hope, instead wishing that they would find their way back to Chandrila.

He couldn't lose hope, lose who he was in this moment.

He couldn't do that to Rey, to Luke, the The Chancellor.

He couldn't give up, but in this moment surrounded by darkness he felt the uncertainty of it all.

Hearing the static call back to him,

" Transporter.."

His eyes looked up into the darkness of space as he watched a ship get closer. The white body of the Millennium Falcon get closer.

" We hear you."


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry that it took so long to write something up guys. I was in a pretty bad car accident that's left my right side in rather bad shape. Typing can be abit of a chore for me right now. So writing so far is slow while I go through Physical Therapy. I will hopefully be better in 6 months. Joy.**

 **But otherwise I am alive and well regardless of the terrible circumstances that Car Accidents are. So all I can say is, be careful while you drive. There's craaazzzyyy people out there who will run you into a ditch and drive off. So be careful.**

 **Otherwise, enjoy!**

* * *

He could hear the sound of the medical equipment. The feel as the needle pinched into her arm, he felt as if he was in a fog there. Eyes fighting to open as the world warbled around her. He could feel the blinding of the the light, as she fought against the darkness.

Feeling the painful gape in her shoulder as he felt her lips tremble, her breath easing as he felt the drugs rush her system. Feeling the world around her fade, like a distant echo.

Her eyes had closed, leaving her open to him as she shifted through her sleep, through old memories and faded thoughts.

* * *

 _Ren looked over the distant darkness that stood between her and Snoke, her knee bending to the old figure._

 _His hand extended to her, his hand holding a single crystal to her._

" _This is your destiny."_

 _His eyes focused on the golden crystal in his hands, watching as she accepted it with the force. Her hand holding out in response as she grasped the golden heart within her fingers._

" _You will forge your own blade, you own saber."_

 _His head turned to look into the distance as the door opened, watching as darkened figures walked into the room with her._

" _They will take you to the forge, and there you will meditate until your blade is forged. Many have perished in the forge Cassiopeia. Use the force to protect you."_

 _Her head bowed deeper as she held the crystal close to her chest, her eyes closing as she felt the distant touch of light reach out to her through the crystal, through destiny._

" _Yes, my master."_

* * *

Finn stood there in silence, all eyes of the Senate was upon him. He felt nervous, but he looked over to Poe who stood there with General Organa. He knew by their look that they were all anxious, that they wanted to hear about the events that happened on The First Orders ship. But what they had really wanted to know was the fate of their Chancellor.

"Finn."

He looked up to see the cold eyes of the new Naboo Senator, his eyes steely and cold. Calculating his responses, and thinking through his own questions. He was methodical, and scary.

"Tell us all what happened to the Chancellor. Who commanded this rescue?"

Finn's voice fought with himself as he tried to think of the words, what did he have to say? Would he have to tell him of Luke's involvement? That in the end it was Luke's command that moved him into place. It was because of The Resistance that they were able to intercept the Trooper shuttle. If he admitted all of it what would the end result be?

Was this Senator happy to see the Chancellor alive and well? It didn't look like it.

Finn's lips moved as he tried to speak, wanting to open everything to the scrutiny of the Senate until General Organa stepped forward.

" Finn was under my command, Senator. As I am no longer a participant of the Senate, I am not held under the same system as the Senate."

The Senator turned his head to the General,

"Are you telling the Senate that you acted against the Senate? "

He tried to intimidate the General desperately from a distance, not wishing to impose himself and lose face in the Senate.

" I am saying that The Resistance doesn't hold itself to the bureaucratic system of the Senate. It could've taken weeks, months for the release of the Chancellor. In that time The First Order could've broken her, killed her."

The Senator rolled his eyes, turning towards the Senate.

" Based upon what evidence? We haven't even seen the Chancellor. So how do we know if any of this is true."

Finn looked up, his voice quivering as he spoke.

"Because Senator…"

He looked back into those cold steely eyes that seemed determined to break him.

"I was there."

* * *

Luke looked at Rey standing in the corner of the room, grateful in his mind that she was able to focus on the force and locate their missing Chancellor and her friend Finn.

His eyes looked over the hole in her chest, looking at the burned skin that surrounded the mark. Even if they put her in a bacta-bath she would have a scar.

" How much damage do you think will be healed with a bacta-bath?"

His eyes turned up to see the doctor standing nearby, marking gently on the tablet in front of him.

" There's no guarantee that she'll get all her motor function back. The blaster damaged alot of tissue and some nerves. But we will do what we can."

Luke nodded gently as he he felt the pressure upon himself in this moment. This was his call, The Republic wasn't taking the Jedi Council seriously, and he had to rely upon his closest ally, his sister.

They were able to hasten her escape, but to what end he wondered in that moment?

What would happen if she couldn't use a lightsaber again?

How would that affect her?

Would she still be the same Kyra after this?

Luke knew he had to take a risk in getting her back, but he wondered now what had happened to her?

He had remembered what had happened Rey and Kylo Ren, how he had forced a connection with her. How he had pressed himself into her mind, forcing himself through her emotions and memories. He remembered the pain that Rey had opened up to Luke. Letting him feel the pain that his own nephew had placed on her.

Luke had worried now in that moment what Ben-What Ren had done to her. Rey was able to fight him off, able to block him out before too much damage was done. But Kyra wasn't a Jedi, she wasn't trained. She couldn't block him out, Luke remembered what Ren had told him.

 _She will be marked by my darkness._

Luke felt a panic rise up within him as he looked at Rey, her brows furrowed in confusion as she looked at her Master's sudden panic.

" Master?"

She felt the worry echo across to her, and in that silence she had understood the worry that he was feeling. He was silently speaking to her, hoping that she would understand.

" _I need you to leave with the doctor. I need you to get to the Senate. Tell my sister to come. She must see for herself."_

Rey gently nodded, grabbing the doctor's attention before coaxing him outside the room. Allowing Luke the privacy that he needed.

He heard the door gently shut as he breathed deeply, focusing himself as his hand gently hovered over Kyra. Trying not to force a connection in that moment, but allowing her exhausted state to open up like a book to him.

He needed to know in that moment what Ren had done to her.

* * *

Ren felt it echo across the force to him, he could feel his uncle's intrusion. Was he trying to coax him out? Was he trying to force himself into Kyra's mind and memories?

He knew in that moment that his master in her unconscious state was weak to his uncle's intrusion. He could find her deepest secret, and she would be forced into the scrutiny of the light.

Ren had to protect that, had to protect his master from his uncle.

He looked out into the darkness of space, knowing he had to show his face immediately before his uncle could force a connection.

He had to protect Kyra, his Cassiopeia, his master.

* * *

 _Luke felt a hand upon his wrist, pulling his hand away from the sleeping body._

" _I knew it."_

 _Luke whispered under breath as he opened his eyes to the darkened figure of his nephew._

" _You forced a connection with her."_

 _Ren stepped forward, his hand resting gently on Kyra's shoulder as he looked down at her face. The tanned skin faded to a sickening color, one almost heralding the call of death. Her wound exposed still to the world as he looked at the burnt flesh._

" _I told you uncle. What has fate created for me if not her?"_

 _In that moment Ren knew that he had to stall his uncle, knowing full well that he could fight back against his uncle's force connection. Kyra on the other hand could not._

 _And in that moment he echoed across the force to his previous master. To the Supreme Leader, hoping for his aid in this moment._

 _Luke felt the anger boil up in his heart as he looked at his nephew, knowing the depth of his own darkness now. He was able to break the connection that he had once with Rey, but Ren was more determined to stay connected to Kyra. It was fate, as he already told him once, and in that he found his determination._

" _What did you do to her Ben?"_

 _Luke's eyes looked over the bandages that were wrapped, keeping her ribs immobilized as he remembered the list of fractures and damage done to her._

" _Three broken ribs, a fractured collar bone, nerve damage, muscle damage. She may never be able to pick up a lightsaber again. Is that what you wanted Ben?"_

 _He looked at his nephew's hands as they gripped tightly to the sheets, his hands trying to pull the white cotton fabric over her body, his eyes unable to look at the damage done to her as he looked over every bruise, every cut, every burn. Memorizing them forever._

" _No."_

 _Luke felt taken aback by his nephew's reaction._

" _I didn't want this. I did nothing to her."_

 _He was lying in that moment as he remembered the hot tang of copper on her lips, something he had to keep hidden not only from his uncle, but from Snoke._

 _But he had caused her no real harm. He knew that she had turned the troopers on herself in an attempt to anger him. It worked. He could still feel the heat of embarrassment on his cheeks as he thought back on it._

 _He felt his mind rumble in response to his thoughts. Feeling the approach of Snoke like a sweeping darkness within his mind._

 _He had to stall him for a little longer._

* * *

General Organa approached the door, her hand opening the cold metal to the room. Her eyes searching for her brother. Finding him motionless, still as he stood there beside the patient's bed.

"Luke?"

She felt the words run through him, his mind now lost to something else, lost to the force.

"Luke."

She could feel the connection that he was in, she had left Finn to the whim of the Senate in the moment Rey walked through the door. She was flustered, hoping that her brother would provide answers. But he was a silent guardian, still over the sleeping body.

Her hand rested gently on the chair within the room, her body resting in the relative comfort of the cushioning. Her arms crossed as she tried to hold herself still, to feel the force that Luke was so focused on.

She felt the cold of snow, the burning heat of anger, twinge of regret. She could feel it, the heat the red burning heat.

Her eyes flung open as she looked at Luke. Her brows furrowed.

"Ben…"

Even now her son had pushed himself, she had to accept his fate. But Luke was so focused on it, what was he planning? What was her son, her once son now doing?

She felt a wave of impatience wash over her as she watched in silence. Hoping. Waiting.

* * *

 _Luke held himself still as he looked over his nephew. Observing him in this moment, trying to determine his new motivations._

" _Do you see into her mind uncle? Do you share her thoughts like I do now?"_

 _Ren moved closer, his body bending over the bed as his hand rested gently against her forehead, his thumb moving the hair from her brow._

" _How does it feel? To be such a disappointment uncle?"_

 _He was playing him in this moment, mocking him for his own failures._

" _I'll tell you what I see uncle."_

 _Ren could feel the quickening approach of Snoke, feel himself snake out towards the jedi, his power suddenly challenging him._

" _All I see is darkness."_

 _Luke felt a power reach out, the force of it hitting him, sending him back. He wheezed in that moment, trying desperately to gain his breath as he felt that very same force reel back, ready to attack again._

 _It was Snoke. He could sense it in the power that had moved to him._

 _Luke felt his grip on his force connection begin to fade. Feeling as if he was being forced out, as if Snoke himself was pushing Luke out._

 _Luke could feel himself stumble back in real life, his body now reacting to the force of Snoke._

 _His eyes flickered up to his nephew. His thumb still gently rubbing Kyra's hair, his lips gently pressing against her temple as he pulled away. His eyes challenging, and aware of his uncle's gaze._

" _And in the darkness uncle, she will be mine."_

 _With those final words Luke felt the push of Snoke knock him from his force connection. Causing his body to stumble backwards into the arms of his sister. The words of his nephew ringing in his mind._

 _She will be his._


	20. Chapter 20

Luke stood there, his mind trying to move past what had happened. Snoke had made his presence known, which only seemed to hasten his nephews words.

He needed to find a way to help Kyra in the darkness. To push her back into the light and away from the obsession of his nephew now.

If Snoke had become provoked, had showed his power in that moment it meant that Kyra was more valuable to him alive. That she was valuable, and that she now would be impenetrable to his force powers.

She was now an empty book to him, pages empty, knowledge locked away from him.

He had to find a way to awaken her. Perhaps he had to wait after the Bacta bath, hopefully after her body had recovered.

His eyes looked over to the submerged body, her vitals running steady.

It was his job to protect the Chancellor, to help her in political divides and in the Republic's military. But in her current state the affairs of the Republic had been handed over Layathan Berenko.

Luke couldn't trust the steely eyed man and his initial suspicion of the newly appointed Jedi council. But Luke had to make do with what was available, and in this moment it was watching over the recovery of the sleeping fury.

Of an awakening Leviathan.

* * *

 _Ren stood there, his eyes looking over the unconscious figure that was propped up within the bacta bath. His eyes looking over the slowly mending muscle that had burned, he hoped in this moment that she could recover. But resting deep within her mind now had it's advantages._

" _Look at you, the sleeping fury."_

 _His hand touched against the glass as he turned to the screen, looking at her pulse rate remained steady even in this moment of sleep._

 _He felt the heat against his back, he could feel the presence of the force within her. Within this deep reflection of the past._

 _The forge, he had stories of it from Snoke, it's heat immense, and only the strongest would be forged from the fires of this crucible._

 _He watched as she sat there in silent focus, her hands holding the crystal in mid air, feeling the power and the force within such a crystal._

 _He could feel inside her mind the flashes of fate that had overwhelmed him earlier. She had known about her destiny for so long, and in turn knew about how her strayed path changed it._

 _Ren couldn't help himself anymore, missing the gentle feel of her skin as he watched in silence. His knees bent as he could feel the heated sparks against his skin. Feeling as if the sweat would begin to bead on his forehead as he looked at her. Her eyes closed, and body cold to the interior that surrounded her._

 _She was strong, created from years of pain and anger. Forged from the fires of her destiny, and from her own self-loathing._

' _Forge from the fire.'_

 _He heard the voice of Snoke reverberate through the forge, feeling his voice pick up the heat within the room._

' _Forge from the fire within your heart. And from it rise as Cassiopeia.'_

 _He looked to see her eyes open, feeling the darkness and anger within her pull her towards the darkness that lived in them, that lived in the universe._

 _Her eyes had changed, the sith within her anger and hate free to live, Cassiopeia had come to fruition._

* * *

 _He felt the heat of the room fade as he felt the cool clear night air fill his lungs._

 _In this state she was wandering between her light and darkness. Between their two destinies, between what was meant to be, and what she had created._

 _He had been here before, his eyes looked across the courtyard to see her there with Poe. Her hand resting against the trunk of the tree, watching as it moved gently to her touch._

 _He had hated the feeling of jealousy, of it's grip within his heart when he saw Poe. Hate and jealousy was always a terrible mix, but the pilot had thwarted his plans in the past, and helped destroy starkiller base._

 _He had hated that man terribly. Now for another reason._

 _He watched his gut twist in anger as Poe placed his hand on hers, his fingers running over her hand as he slowly cupped her face._

' _You know I love you right? Ever since we were kids.'_

 _Ren felt his stomach lurch at the words, listening to Poe's voice try to sound reassuring._

' _I know, and I love you too.'_

 _Ren looked past Poe, instead looking into the gentle eyes of Kyra. What had changed her from the sweet gentle giant that she was into the unyielding titan that she would become now. Her eyes were soft, still holding their spark for life. Her smile was gentle and shy as if trying to hide. Her brown waves down in long loose curls._

 _He felt himself almost unconsciously smile at the thought of her sweetness. She was never truly sweet in his mind, not without reason. She had changed from the person that she was into the person that she is now._

 _He had to pull himself back, this was not the Kyra that he loved. This was the Kyra that Poe loved. The Kyra that was his, that was shy and sweet in her words._

 _The woman that Ren loved was brash and unapologetic. She would fight for her life, but willingly give it up for the cause. She could lie and hide her life from those she loved. All while remaining completely open to those that she trusted._

 _She was an enigma._

 _She was the tipping balance._

 _She was his fate._

* * *

Finn had felt the pressure of the Senate's Inquisition over now that they had adjourned.

Poe stood there nodding approvingly to Finn's statement's. The tale of those left behind on the Cruiser, of Kyra's bravery against The First Order, and her injury due to that service.

"Finn."

Poe moved in with a hug, knowing in this moment his friend had endured alot at the scrutiny of the Senate.

"You did great man. Just, thank you. Y'know for saving her."

Finn nodded, feeling the pressure of the room come down on him as the bodies began to move towards him.

"Yeah, I mean. No problem she-"

Finn was cut short by Senate members moving towards him, their hands extended to him as they offered their gratitude.

Poe watched for several moments before knowing that this wasn't his time or place.

"Finn, I'll see you around. Again, thank you."

Finn looked in confusion as different races approached him, words unknown to him but knowing it was all in gratitude.

"Yeah-Poe."

He watched as the doors shut behind Poe, leaving Finn at the center of attention.

"No problem."

He forced a smile in that moment as he continued to shake hands, and things he guessed were hands. Receiving thanks in many languages, all while the Senator of Naboo stood there in silent disagreement.

Finn couldn't trust him, and only wished for a speedy recovery of the Chancellor, if anything to shut him up.

* * *

Luke's eyes looked over the wound in her shoulder. Her muscles were slowly mending, he worried in that moment that no one else would be as qualified to teach Rey her stances.

He heard the door open, hearing the familiar voice of Poe behind him as he stopped and stared as well.

"I heard they were putting her in a bacta bath, didn't think it'd look like this."

Luke seemed beside himself in that moment, remembering a time once that he was in the same predicament.

"It brings back old memories."

Poe chuckled to himself as he looked at the scruffy Jedi.

"It wasn't for you hand right?"

Luke shook his head, knowing full well Poe's curiosity and humor in the moment.

"No one was able to find that. My light saber on the other hand…"

Luke seemed to chuckle at his own joke, knowing how poorly his jokes could be. But in this moment he needed some flicker of laughter, some glimmer of hope.

Poe shook his head slowly as he looked to Luke.

"Finn finished his testimony today. That Senator from Naboo is a hard case. Always looks so serious, face made from stone."

Luke didn't move, instead he kept track of her vitals, trying to keep in touch with the force and it's simple balance. He was focused that he didn't realize that Poe had hit him in the back.

"What?"

Luke felt like he had missed something, like he had missed on a great story or joke that would never be repeated again.

"Nevermind-. Luke are you sure you're here?"

Luke shook his head, turning to the pilot.

"I'm sorry, earlier I tried to see Kyra's memories to see what happened during her detainment. In response Kylo Ren and Snoke forced me from her mind."

Luke didn't know if this was the best time, to talk about the fate that he had known since Kyra's childhood. To undermine Kyra and Poe's relationship with talks of what destiny had planned. That Kyra was meant to be with Ben and not him.

He couldn't pull himself into talking about such things, Poe had been a loyal servant to The Resistance, and in turn to his sister. He had been Kyra's best friend, her first love, he couldn't break that with stories of destiny.

"Kylo Ren...Is inside Kyra's mind?"

Luke felt in that moment that he had told him too much, had opened the door even more now to Poe's anger.

"I'll kill him."

Poe pressed his hand against the bacta bath, his face twisting in anger and confusion as he looked at Kyra's peaceful face.

"What did he do to you?"

Poe's forehead pressed against the glass as he tried to clear his mind, to calm himself down. He was filled with so much anger remembering the pain that he felt at the hands of Ren. He remembered the screams of pain and the exhaustion that he felt when he tried to fight, when he tried to push him from his mind.

He tried to reassure himself, she was special. She was force touched, just like Rey. Rey was able to push Ren out of her mind, was able to turn it back on him. Maybe she was able to hold out against him, maybe she was able to turn the tables on him too. He knew that this was a long stretch, but he needed some kind of hope in that moment.

Poe turned to Luke, to see his eyes turned to the floor. He knew in this moment that the Jedi was hiding something. But Poe didn't have the strength in this moment to fight it anymore. He didn't have it in him in this moment to pry information from the Jedi. Instead he felt the defeat of such pain come over him.

He felt he had failed the woman that he loved.

He felt that he had failed The Resistance and The Republic.

He fought his tears of anger and pain as he relived the torture at the hands of Ren, wishing that she was spared such pain.

"I'm sorry."

He whispered against the glass, feeling the pain within himself take over, threatening to form tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry."

His lips gently pressed against the glass of the bacta bath as he cursed under breath. Turning away to look towards Luke, the anger in his eyes burning through.

"What are you hiding from me Luke?"

The truth would never hurt so much as it would now. But Poe deserved to know.


	21. Chapter 21

**It has been SO LONG! Sorry guys for taking so long. I feel out of writing after I had was in a car crash back in May. Long story short, I had surgery and have been out of work because of it. Doing better so I can actually start writing again.** **Anyways, enjoy.**

"You're lying!"

Poe turned his back to Luke, his breath huffing as he tried to figure out what Luke was meaning in his words. He felt the anger within him only grow as Luke continued to talk.

"The force doesn't lie Poe. It has foreseen prophecies since the beginning of the order. Since the beginning of time.."

Luke knew in this moment that his words were doing nothing more than angering the pilot. He could sense the anger and the fear in his heart. He had only opened a wound within himself, a wound within the force.

Luke had failed his nephew, and Kyra. He had lost Ben to Snoke and now was losing Kyra to the very darkness he had sworn to fight. But Poe was all the more determined now in his anger to see the end of Kylo Ren.

"So you're telling me. That the force foresaw Kyra as a Jedi-

He began to move forward, his eyes looking at Kyra.

"-That her and Ben would've brought light back to the galaxy?"

Luke felt his head dip in response, feeling the shame of his actions shine through in Poe's words and scrutiny.

" They would've stopped Snoke before the destruction of Hosnian? That they would've lead the Jedi to confront Snoke and the First Order? That they would've won?"

"Yes."

Luke felt the pride that he once had within the Jedi order disappear in that moment. He was weak in a sense, not ready for the unification of the Jedi order so soon within his lifetime. Not ready for his pupils to overcome his abilities, not ready for them to lead the order from his grasp. He wasn't Yoda, he wasn't ready to stand in the background at that time while others took over. But after Ben's actions, he had retreated and became more than a background image. He became a lost hermit, drowning in a sense of his own anguish.

"No."

Poe shook his head as he looked across the room, looking at the still body within the bacta bath. Her muscles were beginning to heal, hopefully it wouldn't take too long.

" You didn't take her in as a Jedi, why?"

Luke couldn't find the words that he was searching for in that moment. He couldn't think of the right things to say either. Kyra's mother had such influence and sway over him. When he looked at her he was reminded of a past life, one that he no longer had. One he wasn't allowed to have by the Order.

"I was weak. I wasn't ready for fate, and her mother couldn't accept it."

Luke looked at Poe who stood there in angered silence.

"I was weak."

Luke reiterated his words, making sure that they settled within Poe. He was weak in that moment, in that time. And those actions would ripple across time to this very moment.

"I still am. Snoke and Ren have her mind blocked off. I cannot say that she will wake up. Her muscles may heal, but as long as Snoke and Ren have their grasp on her she can stay like this for the rest of her life."

Luke didn't want to tell Poe about Ren's sudden obsession with Kyra. That he knew the importance of her within his life, of the importance of their fate if he swayed her to the dark side. Ren was lost to the darkness, but he knew that Kyra was inaccessible to either side. She wouldn't join now at her age as a Jedi, and she would never commit to the darkness after the death reaped on the Republic, on her family.

Poe stepped forward, his hand resting against the glass as he looked at Kyra.

"You fight it. You hear me. You fight both those bastards and you come back to me."

Poe turned his eyes to Luke, a wash of anger and disappointment within his eyes as he turned his back. He had ended his words with the Jedi, and allowed himself space.

Luke heard the door close in that moment, knowing full well that he could still feel the presence of Ren there. It had seemed true that his nephews infatuation had quickly turned to something more.

It had to be broken.

 _Ren could feel his uncles seething in that moment, even across the force. They had been connected since he was training, but since Luke's exile it had been impossible to use that connection again._

 _But now, now his uncle was weak, and in time Ren had become stronger, had connected himself with Luke's beloved apprentice Rey. But he had learned in that moment the repercussions of touching such fire._

 _But as he reached out into the nether of the dark force he could not sense Rey anymore. Knowing that his uncle had cut his connection to her. For good reason too, Rey may have been strong, but she was untrained and did not know how to fully fight the darkness that lived in his heart._

 _But Ren didn't need Rey, he only needed information on his uncle, beyond that he needed nothing else from her. Not like he needed from Kyra, he needed everything from her, wanted everything from her. Wanted her strength, her heart, her very soul._

 _His eyes flickered up as he looked at her again, like a sleeping angel waiting to be awoken. Her heart beat steady on the monitor._

 _She wasn't a torrent of anger aimed at him, she was an open book for him to read in this moment. As she was balancing between the darkness and the light as he stood there, silently watching over her._

 _In the end he wanted that connection, he wanted her to know everything about him, and in turn to know everything about her. Fate had planned it, had planned them. He didn't want to disappoint fate._

 _His hand pressed against the glass of the Bacta-bath his eyes closing as he remembered the sting on his lips as she drew blood. He wanted to reach across the connection and touch the warmth of her skin. But he would be touching only a figment of the woman that he felt for._

 _The cuts and bruises that were on her face faded in time, he wondered in that moment if they would scar. He knew that the blaster wound would scar, that he didn't doubt. But he wondered in that moment just how much of her was there, was open and available to him? How much of her could reach back across the force to him?_

 _He felt a quickening within his mind, trying to decipher if it was Snoke, but knowing the feeling was too weak, too faint, stuck beneath glass and liquid, stuck behind the foggy haze of drugs and sleep. Ren let his mind open, allowing her in, letting her see through his eyes even for a moment._

 _He could feel her respond to him with panic as he looked at her in the Bacta-bath. Her body still as she struggled to breath, as she struggled to respond, to feel. She could only see the wounds and scars that remain, feeling her heart begin to beat rapidly_

 _Ren closed his eyes as he could feel her heart begin to spiral into a frenzy, causing the monitor to respond in the like. Causing him to panic as well, wanting to help, wanting to stop the pain, the fear, the fog that surrounded her mind. But he could only play witness to the moment._

Luke listened to the heart monitor as it stayed consistent, nodding to himself knowing that he made a mistake along the line. But in the end Jedi couldn't continue to live their life in regret, he had to move on at some point. He had to move on, he had to protect Kyra from the darkness that would surround her heart. The darkness that would dig it's hooks into her and pull her from the light.

The darkness that would seduce her, like it seduced Ben.

He heard the monitor begin to beep rapidly, her heart suddenly in a panic as her body shook.

"Kyra!?"

Luke pressed his hands against the glass, his voice yelling through the Bacta that surrounded her, hoping his voice would reach her, help calm her.

"Kyra!"

Her body shook as her heart beat rapidly out of control, the noise filling the room, causing Republic doctors to rush into the room.

"What happened?"

Luke opened his mouth in silence, not knowing truly what had happened. But he had a hunch it had to do with the darkness that surrounded her, the darkness that became obsessed with her.

"I don't know. The monitor- It began-"

Luke was at a loss for words as the medical team rushed into the room, the medical cart clanging as it pushed past the door.

"Will she be OK?"

Luke felt the panic come over him in that moment. Was the Naboo Senator apart of the First Order? Were they looking to take over the Senate like Palpatine did? Would they kill Kyra for that goal? Was this why Ben was protecting her mind, why Snoke intervened?

There was too many questions now as the doctors rushed as they pressed a button that released the Bacta from the bath, pulling the bath up as they pried the doors open.

"She's having a seizure-"

They pulled the mask from her face as they tilted her head up.

"Give me something for her to bite down on!"

Her body still shook as Poe entered the room in a panic, noticing the medical team that raced through the halls.

"Kyra.."

His eyes looked over the shaking body of the Chancellor, of his Kyra and his heart broke. He tried to step forward, wanting to be there for the woman he loved until Luke stopped him, his hand resting on his shoulder.

"Let them work Poe."

Luke's words were reassuring as he felt the tears in his eyes come forth, Poe was no better at that moment as his brows furrowed in pain and anger as he looked at Kyra.

"What happened."

Poe closed himself off emotionally at that moment, only feeling the pain and the anger that he seemed to live off of after Kyra's rescue from The First Order. Luke could feel the anger radiate off of him, knowing well that if Ren stood before him in this moment he would kill him without remorse.

" I don't know. Everything was fine, then she just-"

Poe nodded, his lips drawn into a thin angry line as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Will she be ok?"

Luke looked over at the doctors as they worked tirelessly to control her body as she began to finally slowed her spasming, her hands no longer gripped in silent terror.

" She's strong Poe, you know she'll be ok."

Poe turned his head to look at Luke, knowing well what Luke was trying to say. But in this moment he didn't feel the strength that she had, that she possessed.

" Will she? I remember what they did to me when Kylo Ren dug through my mind."

His hand touched against the sheets of her bed as he felt his shoulders heave from the weight rested upon them.

"It still haunts me Luke. I'm not the same person as I was before this war."

He could hear the heart monitor begin to slow once again, giving him hope that she had a chance of leveling out.

"Neither is she."

Poe looked up at that moment, his eyes looking over her sleeping silently in her opened coffin case. The Bacta bath had done so much to heal her body, but it prioritized the blaster wound first. He could still see that sickening yellow that stuck to her face. The cuts on her cheek and nose, reminding him how much of a fighter she was.

He had heard from Finn her strength on the starship. How she helped them escape, how she fought Kylo Ren as they tried to escape. How she was shot, and how she screamed in pain. Poe's eyes looked at the remainder of the damage from the blaster. He could feel the stinging pain, the heat tearing through and the dull ache that he guessed would be there for the rest of her life.

" Will we ever be the people we once were before the war?"

Poe seemed to wonder now loudly, as if questioning his whole life up to this moment. Wondering if there was any chance of normality after living through such things. He figured in his mind what better person to ask than Luke, even though he knew the answer.

" War changes people. It changed you, me, her. No one ever returns from it the same way, they just live on and move past it."

Poe nodded silently as he watched the doctors finish hooking her up as she finally calmed down. They began to move closely as the doctor filled out her chart. His eyes turned to Poe before moving on.

"She's stabilized. You can see her now if you wish."

He could feel a flutter in his heart in that moment, a wave of calm finally coming over him as he stepped forward. His hands resting against the cold case that kept her contained. His brows furrowed as he looked at the breathing mask on her face, her eyes closed in silent sleep. His hands reached in gently grasping her hand in his.

He could feel himself sob as he pulled her hand up to his face, gently pressing his lips to her hand as he sobbed quietly, not wishing to disturb her sleep.

"Kyra."

He sniffled as he pressed her hand against his cheek, feeling warmth in her skin. Reminding him that she was alive and well. That she was still breathing, that she was strong.

Luke stood there in silence as he watched Poe pour his heart out in worry. Knowing that the pilot never got a chance to be with her up until now. He could only see her from the outside of the bath, from the glass coffin that surrounded her.

Love.

He loved her more than anything, and in turn so did she.

Luke could feel a wave of happiness wash over him. Glad that Poe was finally with the woman he loved.

But he could feel the itch in the back of his mind. The doubt and pain that lived there. The remainder of his connection with Ben. The reminder of his nephew's obsession.

Luke could feel Ben still there, still guarding over her in the silence of her sleep. He felt his stomach drop as he looked over the figure of his nephew standing across from Poe. His hand gently grasping her's as he gently soothed her hair.

Luke could feel his jaw clench as he looked at the scene before him. In her silent sleep there stood the light and the darkness taking watch over her.

The light loved her. As the darkness was consumed by her.

He feared in that moment that the darkness would truly consume her and the light of Poe and the Jedi would be lost forever.


	22. Chapter 22

Ren could feel himself grow more and more protective of his sleeping master. He never knew what the real idea of love was, he never opened himself up to it. But he felt that this, that this feeling, this longing within him that only her presence could fill.

Perhaps that is what love is.

Ren looked out across space as the cruiser slowly made it's way, the notes of obsession within himself only coming across more as he closed his eyes. Reaching back across space, across his connection, hoping in that moment just to see her.

 _Kyra was still asleep, the bacta bath had done enough to help heal her wound, they had now moved up to bandages to help her healing process._

 _She was still asleep peacefully, as the cuts on her face had healed well. Only a few knicks on her cheek had scarred. A faded line of white surrounded by tanned flesh. She was looking more and more like a Sith it seemed._

 _He remembered in that moment what she told him when she looked at the scar on his face. It was an eternal battle, light vs dark. Both scarring each other forever._

 _He remembered the hard line her lips drew the first time he had met her, and through his connection with her he had seen the softest smiles and the kindest eyes. He had felt the pain come to the surface, the very pain that translated into anger, into the very power of the sith._

 _He could feel the fog around her mind lessen over time, the heavy medications finally moving their way from her system, perhaps allowing her to finally open her eyes. To open her kind brown eyes to the changing world around her. To the events that she had set in motion._

 _His hand reached out gently stroking her cheek, she had thinned, her cheeks becoming more prominent as she rested, food reaching her so scarcely now._

 _Luke wasn't the kind of person to pamper someone, the only one that he would see feeding her was his mother. It seemed she had tried to replace the emptiness of losing her son with Rey. But perhaps she knew Ren's obsession with Kyra. Perhaps she was hoping to stop him and the First Order if she tried to move Kyra as an adoptive daughter. Tried to blind him with an open ended jealousy._

 _Kyra was everything that she would've wanted. Leading member in the Senate, Chancellor. She was even Alderaanian, something that he felt would bring her only closer to his mother._

 _But as he looked upon her, he did not feel the jealousy that he expected to find, but instead only would focus on the task at hand, keeping Kyra guarded until she reached full strength._

 _But as he focused on her he could feel the rumble across the force. The movement of Snoke as he approached, his strength masked as he tried to remain unthreatening._

 _Ren moved his hand away from Kyra's cheek as he felt Snoke grow close. He felt the darkness creep around him as he turned to look at the withered figure of Snoke._

" _Has the situation changed?"_

 _He looked across to see Snoke's weakened figure standing there, his back crooked over, a hunch and limp to his walk._

" _No, Supreme Leader."_

 _He looked to see Snoke move closer to Kyra, his hand resting on the bar of the gurney._

" _Inform me when she awakens. We must move quickly to the next phase."_

 _Snokes cold eyes turned to look into Ren's. His head nodding gently as he avoided his gaze._

" _Yes, Supreme Leader.."_

 _Ren felt the cold of Snoke disappear, like a creature of the ether moving between worlds. He turned to look at Kyra still laying there. His hand gently reached out, his fingers touching her wrist._

 _Could he call it love? Or destiny?_

 _Ren couldn't tell anymore, she was all encompassing, light and darkness, an enigma wrapped within a riddle. She was alarming, dangerous, and intoxicating all at the same time._

" _Kyra.."_

 _His lips quietly spoke her name as he leaned in, his lips brushing against her temple as she slept. Her heart beat steady as he listened to the sound on the monitor._

" _Wake up.."_

 _He felt almost as if he was begging with her, wishing for her to move, to speak, to remind him of the anger that lived within her. But in her quiet slumber all he saw was the softness that he was forced to push from his life._

 _He pulled away, his eyes memorizing her features as she slept. It had become a habit that he was growing used to. Remembering those features._

" _Kyra."_

 _Ren knew in his heart that this feeling was love. Past the dark obsession of being a Sith. Beyond the competitive nature of being an apprentice. He was in love._

 _His fingers gently stroked her cheek as he leaned in, his lips gently pressing against hers. Feeling the warmth of her skin, as if he was there, as if he was truly kissing her._

 _This was love._

 _This would be his downfall._

Luke's eyes blurred from sleep, his eyes barely opening as his hand reached up ready to rub the bleariness out of them.

He felt as if he was in some vivid, confusing dream. His eyes trying to focus across the room as he looked at the blurred figures in the room.

 _Figures_

Luke was almost certain that it was Poe coming to visit Kyra. But the figure was different, the hair was longer..His clothing was black..

 _Ren._

Luke tried to shake the sleep from his body, trying to push back against Ren, but his body had felt paralyzed, his bones and muscles ached as he tried to move. But it made no difference.

Luke felt the darkness grow around them as Ren leaned in, his lips pressing against Kyra's. The darkness was fighting the light, was winning against the light. Luke felt the pain of the force wash over him. His mind becoming lost now to the visions of fate.

 _Blood on snow._

 _Luke felt the cold pressed against his cheek as he tried to raise himself from the ground._

 _Kyra was screaming, being pulled away by troopers. Tears streaming down her face as she screamed a single name._

' _Poe'_

 _Luke turned to see Ren his hand raised as he choked the life out of Dameron._

' _Ren stop it!'_

 _Luke felt the words leave his mouth as he watched Ren's hand grip tighter, causing Poe's body to become limp, falling to the snow, the cold welcoming him._

 _Ren turned quickly, looking at Luke as he spoke,_

' _There uncle, I've stopped. Now nothing will keep me from her..'_

 _Luke watched as the red saber burst forth from his hilt. The loud crackle reminding him of his own undoing as a Jedi. Something that he felt in this moment, he would finally pay for._

 _The loud crackle came down upon him, the searing heat of the saber turning his world black._

Luke felt himself jolt from the chair as he looked through the room, his eyes looking over his sister standing next to the bed.

"Luke, I didn't want to wake you.."

Her voice sounded different to him, like the uncertainty that filled her voice these past weeks had disappeared.

"What is it?"

Leia looked over Luke, looking at his face as he searched in confusion, his hand trying to grab the arm rest behind him. His body slowly sitting back down as he breathed out raggedly trying to steady himself.

Luke was confused in this moment, he had felt the presence of the force within himself. The very power of it has caused him to blackout. Perhaps he was getting old, perhaps the path of fate had changed forever now.

Whatever it was, he needed to tell Leia.

Luke shook his head, this wasn't the time.

"Nothing, what are you doing here?"

Leia nodded looking at her brother.

"Of course."

She walked forward grabbing her brother's arm, usher his eyes and body to move in the direction she was once facing.

Luke's eyes looked up to see Poe standing next to Kyra in her bed. He felt his eyebrows furrow in confusion as he stood up, questions suddenly flooding into his mind.

The last thing that he remembered was seeing Ren standing beside her sleeping body, leaning in as the darkness grew within the room. The feeling of it felt as if he couldn't breathe, as if a weight was on his chest. And in that moment he remembered the feverish pain that was the changing of fate.

In the end, was this what Ren wanted? With her being awake he was one step closer to claiming her. Perhaps, she was already his.

Would he tell Poe about what he saw? Would Poe even listen?

He looked at the pilot as he smiled, his hands grasping Kyra's tightly.

Luke knew he couldn't break something like that. Even if he told Poe what he saw, he'd never believe him. Fevered dreams of an old man, nothing more.

He had to accept the idea that his suspicions, and his place within the force was changing. That his priorities would have to shift and change with his position. It was the job of the Jedi order to protect the Chancellor, and in turn the Republic.

But perhaps now, the job of the Jedi order is the preserve the force, and in turn, preserve the light within their catalyst. Preserve the order, the force, and Kyra at all costs.

Kyra's arm reached for the arm rest on the bed, pulling herself up as Poe's hand gently reached out placing his hand against her back.

" Don't over exert yourself.."

She chuckled gently at Poe's words.

"You worry too much Poe. I have rested plenty, I only wish to move."

His hand pulled away, resting instead on her's. All seriousness now in his face as he spoke to her, almost chiding her as a child.

" The doctor hasn't cleared you from the bed."

She shook her head gently.

"Who said I was leaving the bed?"

A sly grin spread across her face as she looked at Poe, the concern in his eyes evident. He had lost sleep, she could see it with the dark circles under his eyes. His jawline had the faintest look of stubble.

"Besides.."

Her finger gently grazed against the stubble of his chin,

" I would hear news of the Senate. Who currently is my proxy?"

General Organa cleared her throat, knowing that this kind of knowledge should be spoken from her alone.

" Senator Layathan Berenko, has assumed proxy as Chancellor."

General Organa knew that this wasn't good news to the newly appointed Chancellor. Berenko had made a reputation for himself before his Aunt's passing, and none of it was pleasant.

Kyra laughed louder than she intended.

" Berenko? He's a glorified thug playing diplomat, you'll find more character in a stone wall than in him. Surely there were better candidates?"

General Organa shook her head.

"After your disappearance, very few people were willing to put themselves out there and risk capture."

"Except Berenko.."

General Organa nodded.

"Yes, Berenko was the only who volunteered as proxy. Otherwise there would've been a vote, and with your absence the Senate was already in an uproar."

Kyra gently shook her head, not appreciating the situation at all.

"Berenko doesn't care about anyone, let alone the Senate, a title inherited by his late aunt might I add..I'm sorry General Organa, I cannot stand for this.."

Her hands struggled for the rest, trying the pull her legs over the bed, forcing herself to stand.

"Chancellor.."

General Organa stopped herself as she moved in worry towards Kyra, her arms stretched out ready to catch her.

"Kyra please. The Senate won't be holding another session until the day after. News hasn't reached any of the Senators of your recovery. They will surely wish to give their heartfelt thanks."

Kyra shook her head in disagreement.

" No General, the Senate should not hear of my recovery. They should all assume that I am still unconscious. If Senator Berenko wishes to be my proxy, then I would see how he runs my Senate in my absence."

General Organa nodded, knowing full well the play that Kyra was putting into motion. She did not take kindly to Berenko, but his new founded temporary power had made his decision making to favor Naboo more than anyone else.

In turn shifting the power, money, and military to his planet. Making Naboo and the Senator a man that couldn't be trusted and the Senate knew that.

Kyra planned not only to view his managing, but to humiliate him.


	23. Chapter 23

Rey sat beside the bed, her hand holding onto the hilt of her saber as her eyes wavered. Luke had become more absent as her teacher in the past weeks, perhaps his own guilt forcing himself to another self imposed exile. She had tried to talk to him, but he was stoic.

"Rey?"

Her eyes looked up to see Kyra looking back at her, it seemed that the Chancellor was able to see through the worry and concern that was on Rey's face.

"Yes Chancellor?"

Her features softened to the other woman. Knowing that in this moment her concern's meant nothing to the concerns of the Chancellor. She had a Senate that she needed to address today, but she had to hide in plain sight. She had a shoulder that was healing, mobility that was limited. Her body was still healing, and yet here she was, still fighting the fight.

"Rey, give Master Luke time. The force reaches out to us all."

Kyra's hand reached out as she touched the saber in Rey's hand.

"In the meantime, I would suggest you practice your moves."

Rey nodded, knowing in her heart that Kyra would've made an excellent Jedi. She had learned from Luke why she wasn't allowed. Why her mother had pulled her away from the fate that Luke so wished for.

"It is good to have you back Chancellor. Wisdom has been missing from the halls and the Senate these past few weeks."

Kyra nodded as she turned to look at General Organa walk into the room, her face solemn as she shook her head. It had seemed that Luke had indeed imposed another self contained exile.

"Wisdom, and voice of reason will return to these halls and the Senate soon enough.."

Kyra was devout in the idea of pressing her advantage in the Senate. Using the element of surprise to upend Belenko, and to remove him permanently from the Senate.

Her plan would work, but she needed the elaborate details that only the Resistance, and the Senate could provide.

She not only has to embarrass Berenko, she has to dominate him in every way.

She had to win.

* * *

Ren sat there in silence as his mind wandered, finally hearing the feedback from Kyra. Hearing her voice once again seemed to still him.

Hearing her gentle and calm words only seemed to still the raging beat within his heart. Something that he never considered earlier, something he would've never considered in his life now as a sith.

But in the calmness of her words to Rey, he could hear the subtle plot within her mind.

" _Today the Senate meets, I will move on Berenko, turning the government of Naboo on it's head.."_

 _He could feel the sigh of thought moving through her as she plotted, knowing that their next step involved the senate tearing itself apart from within._

" _I need you to send an encrypted message for Belenko only. Make talks of an alliance between Naboo and the First Order. We will intercept it, and Belenko will be charged with treason."_

 _Ren nodded his head, willingly working for his master._

" _Yes, my master."_

In that moment he felt the connection fade as he turned from his chair, moving swiftly to his master's orders. Today they would divide the Senate, today he would be closer to the end of the Resistance, and to the Jedi.

He moved swiftly through the hallway, making his way towards the communication room. He had a task to accomplish, and he would not fail her.

* * *

Kyra's body had ached, but time was only so limited now, she had ordered General Organa to investigate the background of Senator Berenko, pooling all the evidence she needed to humiliate the upstart politician.

In turn she had hoped that Ren did his duty and sent an encrypted message to Berenko, entrapping him in this little game.

She stood very calmly as she felt her muscles and bones ache from lack of use. Her eyes stared at the large dress in the corner of the room. Reminding her of her position within the Senate. She decided in this moment, in the complete annihilation of Berenko and his reputation, she chose to wear her power.

The dark purple reminding her of Nebula's and the final moments of sunlight before the dark sky took over. She had to be seen as the power, as the point that the senate would return to. Politics was all about how you looked, and what you made yourself out to be.

She could hear the door open slowly as she turned her head. Looking into the concerned eyes of General Organa.

"General?"

Kyra's voice seemed to lose itself in the question, hoping to still appear in a weakened state. But she could tell by the look in the General's eyes that she had found their well laid trap.

"It's Senator Berenko.."

She moved closer to Kyra, as her body tried to stay supported against the bed.

"We found something in his personal mail."

She handed over the tablet to Kyra as she looked down at the words. This was perfect, and it was enough to finish Berenko and his short lived political career.

" General.."

Kyra acted as shocked as she could as she looked over the message, forming her words as carefully as possible.

"How much longer until the Senate convines?"

She had to think quickly, and plot accordingly. Get there too early and she could run into other Senators, get there too late and she could miss a golden opportunity.

" In a few hours Chancellor.."

Kyra sighed as she closed her eyes. Steadying herself in her words before she spoke.

"Then we must wait and let the Senate takes its intended course. But-"

She trailed off as she hand reached out to the large swath of dark purple fabric.

"We must show Berenko and his First Order allies the true power and strength of the Republic."

She turned towards the General, her words carrying on as she spoke, reminding her of not only the strength of the Republic, but of the Order as well, both that she carried within herself.

" I would like the Jedi's the be with me as I make my entrance. Until then…"

Her eyes trailed back again to the fabric.

" I have a Senate, to present myself to.."

General Organa nodded as she moved slowly out of the room, the door opening to her as she left. Sure in this moment, the strength that The Republic and The Resistance now held in the hands of the young Chancellor.

* * *

The Senate was at a standstill, their voices carrying over as they began to argue already. The largest question on people's minds was the progress of the Chancellor.

"Senators!"

Berenko chimed in, his voice cold and calculated as he spoke.

" We must talk about The First Order, not about the condition of Chancellor Verlaine."

Poe stood there in angered silence with General Organa, waiting for their perfect opportunity. Waiting for Kyra to make her grand entrance.

One of the Senators stood in defiance, pointing their finger accusingly at Berenko.

"In yet you're the one pulling our military to defend your planet. We all have planets to protect."

Another senator slammed his fist on the table, pushing himself from the table.

"We must mobilize and attack the Order! The longer we sit here the stronger they become."

Chaos began to fill the room as they shouted over each other. Berenko standing in silence as he watched the Senators fight.

"Tell us Berenko, what do you look to accomplish here as proxy?"

The senator looked up at the fighting senators.

"I only wish to preserve the freedom and strength of the Republic."

The voices only carried, louder in argument. Fingers pointing and accusations being thrown around as Senator Berenko stood there, making no attempt to calm the crowd.

Kyra felt herself trying to calm herself as she stood there behind the door, Luke and Rey standing beside her. Her hand reached out to Luke, gripping his hand tightly as she continued to try and calm herself.

" You can do this Kyra."

Luke looked at her with a faith that he held so closely. But he couldn't live with the idea of himself being wrong. Of all this work being for nothing. He had to have faith in her, and in hoping that her actions here would prevent the vision that he saw. That her actions here would continue to push back the darkness.

Kyra felt her hand clench one final time before she spoke, the world of authority on her shoulders now.

"You claim-"

The Senators voices began to lessen as they heard a familiar voice overpowering them. Their eyes searching the room as they looked around confused.

The doors creaked at the top of the stairs to the Senate, all attention coming full circle to Kyra as she slowly walked out from the darkness that enveloped her and the Jedi that stood with her.

Poe looked up in awe as she stood there, in the most regal of attire. Showing more than her strength as Chancellor, but her position as representative of Hosnian, Alderaan, The Resistance, and all of The Republic.

The purple dress swayed as she began to step down the stairs, her shoulders exposed to the world, showing them the horror at the hands of The First Order, and her determination as Chancellor to live through such adversity. Luke held her hand giving her the balance she needed in this important moment, in this moment when she needed to out her fellow Senator.

The Senate silence as she walked in, this moment reminding her of when she was raised to position of Chancellor. When the Senate had voted her in.

"You claim Senator Berenko, that what you do is in the best interest of The Republic."

Her steps echoed through the room as she made a scene, acting her role in front of everyone. Victim, Chancellor, and Mild mannered.

" In yet when I awaken I find that my Senate is in disorder, that The Republic's military is stretched thin to protect Naboo.."

Her feet reached the bottom of the stairs as she paced slowly in front of Berenko, like a snake waiting to attack.

Murmurs of agreement from fellow Senators begin to fill the room, as she began to cast doubt over Berenko.

" A military stretched so thin that the only people who freed me from imprisonment, was the Resistance."

"We have heard this all before from Finn."

Berenko made his attempt to save his own skin, but she knew in this moment that it wouldn't be enough to save himself from her attack.

"It was too the Jedi's that found my shuttle, and in turn brought me here for recovery."

Kyra continued her pace, watching as Berenko squirmed, feeling her own satisfaction ring across the connection between her and Ren. Between her and Snoke. Her apprentice and her master needed to see her work.

"It seems Senator Berenko, based upon this information that you are squandering The Republic's resources, time and military to meet your own lofty goals."

Berenko huffed as he pushed forward,

"I don't know what you mean Chancellor!"

Kyra turned, her head tilting as she looked at him.

"Oh you don't? Then let me bring this to light."

She walked towards Poe who handed her the tablet, his hand gripping her's as he nodded gently. Her fingers gently gripped back as she turned away, holding the tablet in the air.

" Right here I have evidence that Senator Berenko had volunteered as proxy to overthrow the Senate in an attempt to conspire with The First Order."

"This is absurd, why would I conspire with them?"

She breathed out slowly, ready for the final strike.

" Why wouldn't you? All the evidence is there. I was captured by The First Order outside of your system. You volunteered as my proxy in my absence, you've usurped our military power, and drawn our resources too thin. In doing so you have communicated with The First Order laying out our plans for Chandrila, and with our military in Naboo leave us open to attack and usurpation."

The room exploded in commotion, all the voices rising against Berenko, the evidence now too damning for him to explain.

" I for one call for Senator Berenko to relinquish his position as Senator, and to immediately be arrested for his attempt on my life, and the safety of The Republic."

The voices rose in agreement, as Berenko stood there in silence, not being able to defend himself against such words. She was trained well.

As the senate guards arrested Berenko, leading his steely gaze away she could feel her master's approval.

" _Good, now give the Jedi's what they want.."_

She cleared her throat as she raised her hands ushering everyone into silence.

"My Senators. I know that in this dark moment, that learning of Berenko's betrayal has undoubtedly shifted our concerns. I assure you as Chancellor I will hear each and everyone of you out."

Applause was met to her words as she nodded, reveling in the power that she held over them all now.

"But-"

Her voice began to trail as she found the words that was needed to convey the right message.

"Even in this dark time, we must always know that there is light to be found. Luke, and Rey.."

She extended her arm out to them as they approached cautiously.

"For your bravery and service for The Republic I give you, The Jedi Order."

A small murmur of concern popped up as she spoke those last words.

"The Jedi were there luckily to ferry my ship and myself back from my escape. If it wasn't for them I would've surely perished out there. In return, the Jedi Order will have a seat on my council and a place by my side. If they wish to accept it."

Luke stood there in stunned silence, not expecting so much from Kyra. He looked to see her hand extended out towards him, hoping for his acceptance.

In this moment she shone with the brilliance of a star, holding herself so highly that she almost seemed out of reach to most. But here she was, extending her hand, and her assistance to him, to create The Jedi Order.

"Yes.."

Luke could barely form the words as he reached out to her, grasping her hand, finally feeling the worry fall from his chest. He would be there to protect Kyra now. To keep her from Ren's hands.

With those words and with those hands clasped in unity the bargain was struck. Kyra smiled gently towards her new guardian and protector, knowing that this would set his mind at ease.

But across the connection with Snoke she could feel his approval. Could feel the turn of events further move.

" _Good. Soon the Jedi's will be no more."_

" _All because of you, Cassiopeia."_


	24. Chapter 24

Kyra stood there in her own sense of smugness. Her eyes looked across the Senate floor, feeling Ren standing there his eyes never leaving her.

" _You've done well master."_

She could feel the approval from him as she smiled gently, turning her gaze back towards the Jedi.

" _Turning the senate on each other was simple enough. Next in line is tearing the Jedi apart."_

She looked to Luke, to see his face light up in the commotion as the Senate moved towards them.

" _We need to destroy the Jedi's image within the Senate, and have them sent away. That will give you, and Hux the chance to tear the Republic apart. And with the Jedi missing, it'lldestroy Luke.."_

Ren nodded his head, acknowledging her words as he stepped around her, His body leaning in as he spoke, his words meant only for her.

" _I shall await your signal. "_

She felt his hands gently grasp her shoulders, his fingers running over the blaster scar, his lips pressing against her shoulder. She sighed as his hands gripped alittle bit tighter. Feeling his hands slip away as the connection between them dissolved. Burning up like a candle.

She turned to see Poe walk towards her, a smile on his face as he moved closer.

"Well maneuvered, Berenko is removed before he could do any real damage the Senate."

Kyra nodded, her eyes turning towards the Senate, their hands clapping as they moved. Jovial in a sense, as if they were the ones who ousted Berenko. Congratulating each other as if it was them that laid the trap. Kyra hid her annoyance with the Senators behind her smile. Not wanting to break character. Not even for a moment.

"Yes. We need to weigh the possible option that Berenko has already betrayed us. Chandrila could no longer be safe.."

Poe turned to look at the group of Senators, thinking of what she said.

"We don't have much options left for the Senate. Republic space is limited, and Naboo isn't an ideal spot after their Senator was arrested for treason."

Kyra sighed heavily, knowing what point Poe was getting at. She agreed completely, but all she could do is feed false hope, and information, hoping that the Senate would end up caving by their own indecision. She needed only to nudge them in the right direction.

" The best we can do for now is keep our defenses up. "

Her hands reached out, holding Poe's.

"We need to be prepared for anything. I trust that you'll keep the skies safe."

She weakly smiled, the long day was taxing. She hadn't moved so much in her days. Her feet ached, and body felt heavy, but it was a change compared to how she was bedridden for so long.

"Chancellor!"

She turned to look towards her Senators approaching her, her fingers slipped from Poe's hand. Watching as she was swarmed by their prideful interactions. All wondering when she will rejoin society, and the political events that was originally so prevalent in the Republic's previous life.

"I apologize Senators. My duty is to the Republic, to ensure its strength, and longevity. I fear the ways of the past is beyond my ability at this moment. Please, excuse me."

She gave a slight nod as she turned back towards Poe, her hand reaching out to his, pulling herself close to him, her words in a exhausted whisper.

"I swear being a politician is more about parties and fundraisers than actually making decisions."

Poe laughed to himself, his free hand resting on hers.

" Why should they change their ways? In the end they all argue and bicker, It's the Chancellor that really makes the decisions in the end."

She was stopped, a few more Senators trying to pressure her to join Chandrila's Customs. They assured her the party was in her honor, for outing Berenko, and for her miraculous return.

Her eyes looked to Poe, hoping he would find a way to help her escape. But his mouth remained tight lipped, suddenly pulling away, abandoning her to the will of the political party.

" I have skies to keep clear. Relax Chancellor. You've earned it."

She stood there aghast, her mouth open in utter betrayal.

"Traitor."

She mouthed out to him as he turned away, a smile on his lips as he walked away.

She was rushed by more Senators. Their voices rising in elation as she agreed to their terms. The swarm of guards following them as they abandoned the room.

Luke and Rey walked beside the Chancellor, Luke's words spoken under breath.

"You don't need to go Chancellor."

He looked to see a forced smile on her face, agreeing with Luke, but her words saying something different.

"What are you talking of Master Luke. Parties are the life of the Republic. Political or not. It surely isn't a waste of time."

Her eyes seemed to scream, wanting to do anything else besides walking through the hallways of the Senate. Moving into the outdoors, their bodies moving in mass across streets, into the gaudy political landscape.

Luke stood there in awkward silence as he looked around. Politics and parties lived hand in hand, the Republic was always so proud of their parties.

The Jedi were only there as a mere spectacle for the rest of the Republic. That and as the Jedi Council they were obligated to be there.

The noise, the fan fare, the food and drinks. All too rich for his blood.

He hated it.

Just as much as the newly appointed Chancellor seemed to hate it. Standing off in the distance, her hand clasping a glass, trying to mentally figure out what's the best time to leave.

For a politician it seemed she was out of her depth in this very moment. Luke almost pitied her in this moment. Stepping forward onto the floor, feeling a creeping cold as he felt the world darken around him.

 _Ren moved through the room like smoke. His appearance flickering in and out of sight._

" _Hello Uncle."_

Luke turned, trying to find the smoky figure. He turned, quickly, almost confused by the voice, the thick smoke figure.

" _Lovely. Isn't she?"_

Luke turned to see Ren standing beside him.

"What do you want, Ren?"

He watched as his nephew walked through the room, his figure solidifying as he moved towards Kyra. His hand reached out, fingers gently running across her shoulder.

" _Do you think she knows I'm here? She senses me?"_

He turned to look at his uncle as Kyra shifted, her hand quickly rubbing where he touched.

" _I wonder.."_

Luke stepped forward his hand resting on his lightsaber, his voice booming.

"You. Need. To. Leave."

" _I can leave you. Uncle."_

 _Ren turned to Luke, his eyes seemed arrogant, like they always were. Filled with pride as his fingers reached out, gently touching her cheek._

" _But I will never leave her. "_

 _He smiled wickedly, knowing now that there was nothing Luke could do to stop him._

"LEAVE!"

Luke shouted across the space at Ren, watching as his wicked smile disappeared, like smoke in the air he vanished. The connection burning away.

Luke turned to see the party silenced around him, Rey behind him, her hand resting on his shoulder as her eyebrows furrowed in concern. Her master walked across the very floor, his words silencing the world around them, their faces pulled in disgust as they looked at the Jedi, judging them.

The jedi were never really understood by the political side of the Republic. They would never understand what he saw. Their murmurs and disapproving eyes looked at him as if he was a crazed old man.

"Yes, Master Luke. We should leave.."

Kyra stepped forward, her hand resting on his other shoulder as she handed off her glass. Her eyes connected with Rey, nodding slightly as they began to move. Leaving the party.

She could feel Ren in the background, feeling their connection burn.

" _The seeds of doubt are sown master."_

Her eyes looked forward as they moved through the crowd. Her gestures trying to reassure the aging Jedi.

" _Soon, the last Jedi's will be torn apart by each other, if the Senate doesn't tear them apart first."_

Ren sat in his room. Feeling the warmth of her skin as he moved with her, watching as Luke mumbled to himself, repeating the same word over and over.

"Leave.. Leave."

Could Luke still sense him there, was he proactively asking him to leave, knowing he was forever linked with his precious Chancellor. Or had the man finally slipped?

Ren could feel the pride of his actions. Only spurred on by his Master's words.

" _Good job, my apprentice. "_

Ren felt himself swell with pride, following in her steps, never wishing to be parted from her.

Ever.


	25. Chapter 25

Kyra rested her head on her desk, the night had taken an unexpected turn by the Republic's standards. The Jedi Order she appointed had made a fool of themselves. It would only be a matter of time before the Senate would vote them out, a madman and a untrained child as Jedi's. That wouldn't stand in the eyes of politicians. They needed plausible deniability, and the Jedi weren't that.

Luke's track record didn't afford him any allies within the Senate. It was because of him so many were lost in the first place.

She knew that, everyone knew that, and it was that knowledge that allowed the Jedi Order to remain ineffective, and disorderly for years.

What she did was reflected in good faith, a good faith that would be brought to question after Luke's outburst.

She felt fingers run up the back of her neck, their warmth giving comfort to her body.

She straightened as she looked up to the friendly face of Poe. His fingers cupping her face as he kissed her forehead.

She sighed heavily as her eyes closed,

"Are the skies clear?"

Poe smiled gently as his hands gently ran through the curls of her hair.

"For you, always."

He pulled away, sitting across from her,

"I heard what happened tonight…"

Poe looked to see her bend forward, her head resting in her hands as she sighed heavily.

"I don't know what to do. The Senate is going to want to vote tomorrow about removing the Jedi Council from the Senate.."

Poe stared into the distance, trying to think of something to help her with.

"Can you have the Senate vote in another direction?"

Her hand slapped against her desk, the obvious frustration marked on her face.

"The only thing I can possibly do is try and influence the Senate into allowing the Jedi an opportunity to show their worth."

"Is that wise though? They were just allowed back. Having them leave so soon will crush Luke."

Her hand reached up, pinching the bridge of her nose, this was becoming too easy to accomplish. So easy it was just frustrating.

"You weren't there Poe. He was yelling. All I can do is try and get the Senate to vote in this interest. The way they were looking at him, I'll be lucky if they don't immediately vote for an exile."

Poe reached across the table, his hand grasping hers.

"If anyone can do it, you can Kyra."

Rey looked over Luke as he stared into the distance, his mind far away in this moment.

"Master Luke?"

She was hoping to hear something from him, it had been a long night, with no real change to her master. She was concerned, obviously he had screamed across a room, gained the attention of the Senate, and not in a good way.

She was suddenly worried, knowing that in this moment their time within the Senate was limited.

The door opened to the room, Poe walking inside as he turned to Rey.

" Has there been any change?"

Rey shook her head, feeding into her own self doubt, and concern for the newly formed Jedi order.

"Rey,"

Poe closed the door behind him, not wanting to give too much information away to the world.

"The Senate is convening right now. Kyra told me that the Senate wants to remove the Jedi from the Senate. Make you a _very_ distant extension of the Republic."

Rey felt her nerves clench in her chest as her eyebrows furrowed.

"But she won't allow that to happen, right?"

Poe stopped himself from speaking, he didn't want to give too much away on what was happening within the Senate room.

"She's going to do her best to keep you and Luke close, but nothing is guaranteed. She may be Chancellor, but her vote is still only one."

Rey closed her eyes, expecting the very worst. She was worried for Luke, but even more so worried for the integrity of the Jedi Council. Just a simple mistake could ruin everything. A simple mistake could send them removed from the Republic.

"Of course, we can't ask anything more from her than what she can accomplish. "

Poe nodded, his face twisted in concern as he left the room. Anger filled his chest, master Luke could lose everything, and Rey could find herself on the sidelines again, just another orphan in a long war.

He slammed his hand against the wall, yelling angrily, he was at a loss. There was nothing he could do but keep the skies clear.

He turned to see a Senate guard open the door, beckoning Rey and Luke from their room, moving with them towards the Senate room. Poe feared for the very worst.

Kyra stood there in front of the whole Senate as the door opened, she looked to see Rey and Luke enter, the guards leading them in.

The look on Rey's face said everything she needed to know. Luke hadn't made any progress since last night, the apprentice was worried, terrified of what had happened to her master. Even more so of what they were discussing in the room before they entered.

"Rey.."

Kyra's hand extended out to her, beckoning her over, to stand with her atop the stage with her.

Rey walked forward, her hand slipping from Luke's grasp.

Luke turned, feeling the sound of blood rushing in his ears. Feeling the same haunting feeling when the very force would change, when the balance would shift.

Luke turned to Kyra, no longer seeing the proud Chancellor that stood before the Senate. But a figure clad in black, hand extending outwards to Rey, beckoning her closer.

"Rey.."

Luke mumbled under breath, panic beginning to rise in his chest, he needed to move, to balance the force.

He felt the darkness creep around him, threatening to pollute him, threatening to destroy them all.

He moved, his body pushing forward onto the stage his arm reaching out to Kyra, shoving her away as he screamed, drawing the attention of the Senate once again.

"You will not take her too! She will not be yours!"

Luke grabbed Rey's shoulders, forcing her eyes away from the Chancellor, as the Senate guards moved in, weapons drawn.

"Rey, look at me. You _must_ resist the darkness. It'll lie to you, seduce you. But don't fall to it's tricks."

Rey's eyes looked back to Kyra as she waved the guards down. The Senate stood against the Jedi, their voices rising in anger.

"Senators, please."

Kyra tried to pull their attention away from the man that seemed to draw their ire. She could feel the shift of the force as the Senate began to turn against the Jedi, began to turn against the very light of the force.

"Please.."

She could feel the lingering connection between her and Ren grow as she spoke only to him. Feeling him move around her, guarding her, shielding her from her own sense of pity as Luke shuffled, a wave of fear still apparent on his face.

" _Alittle bit longer Ren, the Jedi will be removed by the Senate. They will be forced to flee back to their little Island."_

 _She could feel him stand beside her as he looked to Luke. An amused smile pulling across his lips._

" _I never thought this would be so easy."_

 _Ren felt smug in his management in their combined ability to break his uncle's mind. Feeling the lingering shift of darkness grow around them._

" _Luke put all his stock in what the force showed him, it was easy to break him once you knew how strongly he held onto fate. Hoping it'll correct it's path."_

 _Kyra stared back at Ren, their eyes connecting in their own manipulation._

" _But we know better, the path of a river cannot be corrected. When the Jedi are gone, will you burn this Senate to the ground?"_

 _Ren felt the most satisfactory grin spread across his lips, feeling the Sith that lived inside of her grow, feeling the darkness grow within them both. His hand reached out, gently stroking her cheek._

" _For you, anything.."_


	26. Chapter 26

Kyra's hand outstretched to the Senate, her hands gesturing them to silence. The obvious rage in their faces as they looked at the Jedi Master, calling for his removal, his arrest, or another exile. They all believed the Jedi Master to be troubled after all his years alone on his island.

Kyra continued to gesture, listening to them quiet down. Their voices of concern known, and now all the more considered.

"Senators, please."

Her hands gripped as she looked to Rey and Luke, the look of bewilderment still fresh on his face.

"Senators, I implore you to look at our Jedi Council. Please consider all that they have done. All that they have accomplished. Master Luke-"

Her eyes looked to him again, knowing now that her words will mean nothing to sway to minds of the Senate.

"- He has suffered enough. We have just reunited the Jedi Council. Please allow them the chance to show their worth."

She waited silently, knowing their anger still was on the surface. She heard a slam on the desk one body standing in defiance.

"The man is a menace. All those years alone on that Island and he comes back a savage."

Her eyes stared across, looking over other Senators as their eyes shifted away from hers.

"Is this how the Senate will vote? To exile these two instead of allowing them a chance? If it wasn't for them Berenko would still be in charge, our military would be thin, our resources outstretched and you would all gladly live that way, as long as you continue your parties and fundraisers."

Kyra shifted around the stage, she needed to get the Jedi to leave, but not without putting up a fight.

"Chancellor. We all appreciate what the Jedi have done for us. But Master Luke's record is hardly commendable. Because of him we lost our _last_ Jedi Council. "

She heard hands slam in agreement. Her body lost its resistance, her shoulders dropping as she listened to their voices rise again, agreeing in response.

"Then Senators, what will be your vote?"

Ren stood on the command deck, staring in the vastness of space. His mind was with her, while he body stood there in silence. Waiting in the wings, waiting for her signal.

The First Order was still strong enough to destroy the Senate, was still strong enough to bring the Republic to it's knees. But an all out assault, was not a smart choice, they had to wait for the best circumstances, and the best timing. The Jedi needed to leave, and the Senate needed time to grow complacent.

He was hoping that they didn't learn from Hosnian, that they would continue to live their lives unaffected by the lost space. By the death of billions. That they would continue to live their lives like they always did. Fat and happy.

Their complacency would make them easy to manipulate, and his master would deliver them all into their hands. Into his hands. Into the hands of The First Order. All he had to do was wait, and they would have it all.

Ren's hands gripped into a fist as his eyes closed, his mind reaching out to her, feeling the ache still in her shoulder as she moved. He remembered the burning pain, as the blaster burned into her skin. He could feel her fingers move in response to his presence.

He could feel her head hang in false defeat as he heard the words of the Senate. As their hands raised against the Jedi. They had made their choice, and in that they will strike.

He could feel a smile spread across his lips as he saw the Senators rise and fall before him, each one expressing their concern, their grievances, and making the very decision that would destroy the Senate and The Republic.

They would have it all.

Rey turned towards the senate, the look of disbelief on her face as she looked at the Senators. Their voices and words stirring a level of rage within her. Rey saw the pain on the Chancellor's face as she resignated her words to the decision of the Senate. She was at an impasse and Rey knew it.

"I'm sorry Rey."

Kyra looked at Rey, her eyebrows furrowed in concern as her eyes shifted to Luke. She saw the guards move in slowly, preparing to remove the Jedi Master from the Senate room. Kyra raised her hand stopping them in their place as she moved forward.

"If this is how the Senate votes, then it is my duty to fulfill it. "

Her hand stretched out to Rey and Luke as they turned away from the Senate. The three of them walking out of the room. The heavy doors opening before them, as the Jedi took their last steps within the walls of the Senate Seat in Chandrila.

The silence was deafening as they walked down the halls. News would spread quickly, those that believed in The Force would have to choose to take the path with the Jedi, or to remain with The Republic. This was the definitive choice that would split the Republic in two. The Republic took too much stock in themselves, in politics. While the rebellion took skill and faith more seriously. This would break the fabric between both factions. Making it all the easier for The First Order to conquer.

Poe's hand touched Kyra's pulling her close as he looked at her.

"Is this really the best choice? Voting them out?"

Kyra shrugged, her voice lost. Not knowing what to say anymore.

"It's not my choice anymore. As the Chancellor I have to respect the decision of my senate."

Her voice grew quiet as she leaned in, looking at Poe as she spoke, worry in her voice.

"You don't have to stay Poe, you can follow the Jedi. I know half of the flight deck will leave with them. You can too. "

She knew that this was the wisest thing that Poe could do, gain distance between himself and her. Distance from The First Order, and the burning hate of Kylo Ren.

Her hand slipped from his as she began to walk away, her eyes seemed to beg him to leave. She was officially tainted by the very darkness that lived within her heart. She was shying away from the light, turning to the very darkness that consumed her, consumed both of them.

They entered the flight deck, looking over the pilots that stood there, their bodies standing in silent defiance as they walked through the bay.

She could feel their indecision, the indecisiveness that held within their hearts, the fear that began to form. The conquest would be easy.

She could feel Ren move beside her as they walked through the deck, watching as the Jedi moved ahead of her.

" _The Senate voted wisely for once."_

 _She looked at him from the corner of her eye, trying not to acknowledge the shadow that seemed to follow her._

" _I can feel the fear in their hearts as the Jedi once again turn their back on The Republic."_

 _Ren seemed to move freely, feeling the fear and anger grow within the hearts of those around them, polluting the air, throwing the balance of the force._

 _Kyra felt a smile spread across her lips as she looked at the bodies waver, their heads hanging as they watched the Chancellor pass._

" _Can you blame them? The Senate betrayed them. Reason and law turned its back and rejected them. The believers of the Jedi will turn away from the Senate, and their forces will dwindle. They will be easy to bend, and easy to conquer once divided."_

 _Ren nodded his head, watching as Luke and Rey moved towards the Falcon, their displeasure hidden by an infinite sadness._

" _They will feel this sting from you Kyra. "_

 _Her body stopped as she watched the former Jedi Council take to their ship,_

" _They will feel more than just this sting Ren, this I promise you…"_

She watched as Poe walked beside her, watching as Finn walked past, heading onto the ship with the Jedi.

"Is this what you really want Kyra?"

She turned to him, her eyes void of emotion, trying to hold herself in the most logical position. She was Chancellor, and in the end the words of the Senate needed to be upheld by her.

" This isn't just about me anymore Poe.."

Poe's lips parted as he looked at Kyra, trying to find the words that he needed to say.

"Kyra.."

His hand reached out to her cheek as he looked at her, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"There is a battle raging inside of you, and it's threatening to tear you apart."

She could feel the gentle touch of Poe's hand touch her skin, feeling as if it was desperately trying to pull her from the darkness. At the same time, she could taste the copper tang of blood on her lips, and the heated words from Kylo Ren's lips as he leaned in, the heat from his body radiating.

" _Embrace the darkness, become the leviathan you were meant to be, we will burn this senate to the ground."_

Kyra could feel her eyes close, feeling her heart scream, in pain. Wanting nothing more than to turn tail. But she knew that her anger and hate ran deeper than any well. Deeper she worried, than the very love she felt for Poe.

Her lips quivered.

"Poe.."

He leaned in close, his arms wrapping around her, knowing to leave well enough alone. He could feel her fear as she looked at him, her eyes practically begging him to go.

" Go with them."

His eyes closed as he sighed into her shoulder, hearing her breathlessly plead with him,

"Please. Go."


	27. Chapter 27

She could feel his hands slip from her shoulders. Her words now lost on her lips as Poe pulled away.

He gently nodded his head, turning his back as he walked towards the Falcon. Silently agreeing to the pleas of the woman he loved.

" _Wise decision Kyra."_

 _She could feel the heat rise up behind her feeling as Ren moved around her._

" _Now, we can plan to destroy the senate, tear it from its very foundations.."_

 _Her eyes stared at Poe as he walked further from her, watching as other pilots turned their back to her, to the Senate, to The Republic._

" _All of this, will be accomplished because of you…"_

 _She felt the sadness wash over her, replaced by the burning heat of the Sith rise within her chest. The familiar pain of loss disappeared, leaving only a Leviathan in its wake. She could feel the voice rise up within herself._

" _Prepare The First Order. I give The Republic until the morning to abandon it's post. Those left over will know our power."_

 _She could feel the approval of Ren move as he disappeared from her side._

 _She felt a small wave of relief wash over her as she watched the ships leave. The long con, the plan had worked. The Republic was divided, and The Jedi were banished. All because of her, because of her and Ren. Because of Snoke.._

 _Her mind wandered remembering the pain of the Sith as he forced his connection with her mind. As he handed her the Heart of the Guardian, her eyes focusing on the golden crystal. She remembered the heat of the forge, the pain of years of training, the burns and scars that she hid her whole life, and the fractured mind that hid between the light and the darkness. All this threatening to tear her apart, threatening to undo her._

 _But she stood there, feeling the sun set within herself, feeling the darkness rise within, threatening all within her reach._

Ren moved forward, filled with purpose as he moved around the Destroyer.

" Hux."

The red haired General turned his head to look at Ren standing there, the helmet gripped tightly in his hand. The man had changed instantly, suddenly carrying himself differently. No longer holding himself behind the visage of a helmet, accepting his true self.

" I received word, The Jedi have been banished."

Hux cocked an eyebrow looking at the Sith Apprentice.

"And who exactly told you this?"

Ren took the General's words too seriously as insult as he moved closer.

"That is none of your concern, General. We move on Chandrila."

General Hux straightened himself out, growing another inch in height. Ren had seemed to change overnight. Moving from the tantrum throwing child to a leader, a contender within The First Order.

"Now."

Hux breathed quickly as he turned. Looking at his crew, fighting himself, trying to understand what had happened with the temperamental child that once stood here, hidden beneath a helmet.

" Amass the fleet, we move to Chandrila."

Rey sat there in silence as she looked at Poe, trying to find something reassuring, but she couldn't in this moment.

Luke was still lost within his own mind, raging about the balance of the force. They were forced from The Republic and with them being forced, many others left with them.

Rey looked to see other ships beside them, moving with them to their exile. Back to the island where she will continue to train.

Finn perked his head up as he looked around the ship, watching the wookie fly in relative silence, everyone in relative silence.

"What do you think will happen to the Senate when we're gone?"

Rey crossed her arms, trying not to think about it as she sat down.

" Probably throw more parties and vote on things."

Rey truly didn't know what the Senate actually did besides make everyone's lives more difficult.

Luke mumbled to himself, his words so quiet that no one would hear him, but inside he knew what he was saying, inside he knew what the force had changed to. He felt his words whisper on his lips, barely speaking loud enough for anyone else to hear him, his words left only for himself and the emptiness of space.

"They're all going to die…"

The words repeated over and over again. Like a quiet mantra, like seeing a vision into the future. He knew, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"They're all going to die…"

Kyra stood out looking at the darkness set over Chandrila. Her eyes focusing on the dim light that surrounded the Senate. She looked to see the Senators celebrate in the distance. Hearing their voices of jubilation, making it seem as if their vote truly mattered.

She could feel the burning pain of Snoke reach across the connection to her. His withered body still seated as she turned.

" _Well done, Cassiopeia. You voted the Jedi out and turned the Republic on itself."_

 _She turned to look at her former master as she bowed her head._

" _It was easy with the aid of my apprentice Kylo Ren. He had tormented Luke for weeks with his presence."_

 _Snoke's fingers grasped on his chair as he looked towards her._

" _When you and Ren have destroyed the Senate, I need you to bring him to me. And I need you to take the final mantle of the Sith."_

 _She breathed deeply as she remembered the rules of the Sith. Only one master, only one apprentice at a time._

" _What do you ask of me Master?"_

 _She knew deep inside what Snoke wanted from her, knowing that he feared his own mortality._

" _Bring him to me.."_

 _She could hear his words ring through her ears._

" _And kill him.."_

 _Her hand tightened, her mind wandering, as she remembered the very distant aspect of her childhood. Feeling the forced connection between her and Snoke. That very pain vibrating across her connection with Ren. Drawing him to her. Drawing him to her pain and rage._

 _Ren stood behind Snoke, his figure cloaked by their combined power. Their combined power, now threatening the darkness that Snoke would try to snuff by destroying Ren._

" _Promise me Cassiopeia."_

 _Her eyes turned up to Ren, his figure lengthening in the background as he looked to his former master. Hearing the words from his own mouth._

" _You will bring him. And you will kill him."_

 _She bowed deeply to her master, feeling as his connection weakened around her. Fading into the background, leaving only them._

 _Ren looked to Kyra, his body moving across the room quickly, the connection between them burning like fire._

" _You would sell me out? Destroy everything I worked for?"_

 _Kyra moved back as he moved closer, the connection between them threatening to burn and ache until she felt the wall against her back._

 _All too familiar situations. She could taste the copper tang on her lips as he moved in closer, inching closer._

" _You would destroy me?"_

 _Ren's words wanted to draw an answer from her, wanted to know the truth. Did she really agree to destroy all the work him and Snoke accomplished? Or was he truly that dispensable?_

 _He looked to see the tinted gold in her eyes shine brighter, tasting the copper tinge on his lips, as she leaned closer to him, her lips achingly close as she spoke._

" _I have been asked to take the mantle, and take it I will."_

 _Ren felt a bitterness of betrayal on his lips, his eyes flickering down at hers as he felt the red creep into her eyes._

" _But I will take it on my terms."_

 _Her fingers reached out, pressing against his chest as her lips gently brushed against his. Sealing a promise, a guarantee of sorts._

" _And I will take it. With Snokes death.."_

 _He felt his voice choke, as he shivered, the heat that burned between them felt cold as ice. Threatening to destroy everything, threatening to drag him down with her._

" _We will kill Snoke. As fate ordained."_

 _He was past the point of no return, he was lost within the anger and rage that lived within them both. The final flickers of light had disappeared, and they both embraced the darkness that lived within their hearts._

" _I promise you.."_

 _The darkness threatened to consume all, and Ren in this moment questioned if this was the dark seduction that the Sith promised. The promise of finality, the promise of change, the promise of power._

 _He could feel her fingers as if they were burning him, but at this moment he liked the way it hurt as he sealed his promise to her,_

" _Then let's take the mantle. As fate had planned."_

 _And with their lips meeting, fate felt sealed, the promise to kill Snoke sealed between them both. The rumblings felt across the galaxy as The Force felt a change forever._


End file.
